Die Erben von: Vereint
by mariasantara
Summary: 2. Teil meiner GD Antologie : Ginny und Draco mussten sich also verübergehend in die Ferien verabschieden. Wie lange halten sie es auch einander fernzubleiben...


_HAllo, zum zweiten Teil.  
Ihr habt "Die ERben von: Feigheit und Mut" gelesen und von meinen Sidekicks Lucius, China und Tray und Brenda eine Ahnung?_

_Dann seit ihr hier richtig für die Fortsetzung. _

_Bis auf Brenda, Mark, Kralle, Cathy, China, Tray und Rory, Kendrick Maddock, gehört hier niemand mir sondern  
alles der ehrenwerten ROWLING.  
ICH WILL KOMMIES._

Vereint,Prolog 

Draco ging ihr ab.  
Es fehlte ihr wie er sie ansah, es fehlte ihr wie er über seine Freunde herzog, ach, er fehlte ihr.  
Ginny seufzte. Noch drei Tage.  
Dann wäre es soweit. Sie würde all das hier aufgeben... oh, was dachte sie sich nur dabei.  
Es klopfte.  
"Ginny, Schatz?" Es war ihre Mutter, die so vorsichtig an ihre Zimmertür geklopft hatte.  
Die junge Rothaarige setzte sich wie ertappt auf, strich sich durch ihr heute offen getragenes Haar und lächelte dann. Sie hatte doch nicht zu befürchten.  
"Ja, Mama, komm rein."  
Ihre Mutter schlüpfte leise herein. Sie trug wie immer nur was Einfaches und sah so aus als wäre sie gerade mit dem Backen fertig geworden.  
Oh, verdammt sie hatte ja versprochen ihr zu helfen.  
"Mama, tut mir leid..." begann Ginny ihre Entschuldigung doch ihre Mutter schüttelte nur mit diesem sanften Lächeln den Kopf, eine ihrer Roten Locken hatte sich gelöst und hing ihr ins Gesicht.  
"Es ist schon gut", grinste Molly, "du hast Liebeskummer. Ron hat mir von deinem Fre... ich meine von deinem Exfreund erzählt."  
Es lag so viel Verständnis in den Augen ihrer Mutter, das Ginny sich am Liebsten auf der Stelle aufgehängt hatte.  
Und dann wurde es noch schlimmer.  
Ihre Mutter holte eine kleine Schatulle aus ihren Rocktaschen.  
"Mach auf." Sagte sie und sah erwartungsvoll.  
Es waren die Süsswasserperlen. Ohrringe und Halskette.  
"Mama? Aber das ist ja ..." Ginny war sprachlos. Die Halskette ihrer Urururgroßmutter.  
Es war so wunderschön.  
"Leg sie an." Ihre Mutter half ihr dabei.  
Dann zerrte sie sie vor den Spiegel und Ginny weinte fast als sie ihr Bild sah.  
Sie sah gleich viel erwachsener aus. Langsam fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über die unregelmäßig gewachsenen Perlen. Wie schön sie waren.  
"Ich wollte sie dir eigentlich erst zu deiner Hochzeit geben", seufzte ihre Mutter glücklich, "aber dann ..." Molly legte Ginny die Hand auf die Schulter und sah sie mit freudestrahlenden Augen an, "ich wollte einfach dass du sie jetzt schon bekommst. Dieses Jahr ist schon so viel passiert und ich dachte du könntest eine kleine Aufmunterung gebrauchen. Zuerst das mit deinem Vater und die Sache mit Sirius, ich wollte dass du was Schönes hast."  
Der Blick ihrer Mutter brach Ginny fast das Herz. Sie rang mit sich, wie sehr wollte sie ihr erzählen was sie derzeit wirklich bewegte, aber dann sie konnte nicht.  
Also schluckte sie es hinunter.  
"Ach, Mama, sie sind einfach wunderbar. Ich verspreche, ich trag sie trotzdem zu meiner Hochzeit."  
Sie umarte ihre Mutter und lies sie lange nicht los.  
"Machst du mit mir noch einen Kuchen, Mama, ich wäre echt in Stimmung."  
"Nur wenn du mir alles über den Scheißkerl erzählst und ordentlich über ihn herfährst. Der Teig wird erst richtig gut wenn man wütend ist." sagte ihre Mutter wissend ging schon vor.  
Ginny blieb noch einen Moment länger vor dem Spiegel stehen und legte die Perlen dann vorsichtig ab in die Schatulle und versteckte diese.  
Dann ging auch sie runter um über die Kröte herzuziehen.  
Es machte sehr viel Spaß.

Draco hatte derweil andere Probleme.  
Er war, slytherin sei dank, nur einen Tag im elterlichen Haus gewesen und dann gleich auf in seinen Urlaub gefahren, aber es war trotzdem komisch gewesen.  
Wenn er sich vorstellte das war das letzte Mal das er seinem Vater Bericht erstatte und in die kalten Augen seiner Mutter schaute, da wurde ihm schon mulmig zu Mute.  
Aber sie war es wert.  
Sein Vater hatte ihm am Abend nach dem Essen in sein Arbeitszimmer rufen lassen. Und da hatte er dann gestanden und den Spruch der aus dem Nichts kam, gerade so noch blocken können.  
Was gut war, den Vaters Sprüche taten immer weh.  
"Vater" sagte er kühl als dieser kopfschüttelnd in das Zimmer eintrat.  
"Du bist immer noch ein Schwächling Sohn, und das weiß jeder der es hören kann. Wenigstens stimmen deine Noten, du wirst also unserer Imperium nicht in den Ruin führen, sollte es einmal kommen das ich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weile." fauchte er streng und setzte sich in den Übergroßen, sicher nicht bequemen Sessel. Aber in seinen Augen lag eine solche Ruhe und Zufriedenheit das es Draco direkt gehend gut tat. Es war ein Kompliment, und Information.  
Es wusste niemand was er wirklich drauf hatte.  
"Ich hoffe doch nicht Vater."  
"Ach, Sohn wenn ich dir das nur glauben könnte... Wie dem auch sei, ich hörte du bist mit Panswricks Tochter gesehen worden. Das ist gut. Ihr Vater hat Geld und einen alten Namen. Auch wenn sie nicht besonders hübsch ist."  
"Mag sein, aber sie hat ihrer Qualitäten.", sagte Draco abschätzig zu seinem Vater.  
"Und die andern die du verführt hast, so nehme ich an, auch?" fragte ihn sein Vater mit einem dreckigen Grinsen.  
Oh, lass ihn nichts von Virgina wissen. Ruhe bewahren. Ruhe bewahren.  
"Sie haben alle ihre Qualitäten, Vater." Sagte Draco schließlich, ein verächtliches Grinsen machte sich siegessicher auf seinen Lippen breit.  
Sein Vater begann zu lachen.  
"Das glaub ich dir gern, Sohn. Nun denn ich wünsche dir auf deinem "Bildungs"-Urlaub viel Spaß, pass nur auf dass sich die Zahl der Malfoys nicht am vervielfachen ist, wenn du wiederkommst." Entschlüsselt: Vögel die Gören, schwängere sie nicht. Lass deine Mutter davon nichts wissen.  
Damit entließ er ihn.  
Und Draco ging in sein Bett und brauchte lange bis sein Puls wieder nach unten kam. Das war knapp gewesen. Phuu.  
Am nächsten Morgen holten ihn Gregory und Victor ab und nachdem ihn seine Mutter endlich losgelassen hatte ging es los.  
Er würde Virgina einen Ring kaufen gehen. Und sich selbst auch.

Vereint, erstes Kapitel

Morgen.

Hoffentlich hatte er bald gefunden nach dem er jetzt schon wer weiß wie lange Ausschau hielt, es kam ihm schon ewig vor.

Draco schaute sich umsichtig in dem Schmuckladen um. Es gab viele, unterschiedliche Stücke, jedes Einzelne sorgsam gearbeitet und jedes Einzelne perfekt für Virgina.

Draco sah auf den breiten, protzigen Goldring vor ihm.

Vielleicht doch nicht alles.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen dass sie mit einem schweren, grobgearbeiteten Goldgehänge wohlfühlen würde, oder dass, egal wie gut sie ihr wohl stehen würden, wunderschön in Weißgold gefasste Riesensaphire ihren Gefallen finden konnten.

Er kannte sie und je mehr er sich umsah, erkannte er dass es wohl die zarten, unauffällig, aufwendig verarbeiteten Stücke sein würden die ihre Aufmerksamkeit länger binden könnten.

Und als er sich jetzt so umsah, sein Blick schweifte über die feingliedrige Ketten, reichverzierte Armbänder, große und kleine Broschen und Ringe, da sah er ihn.

Der perfekte Ring. Er war genau der den er gesucht hatte.

Und der Seine war auch dabei. Er hatte ihn, kaum den Laden betreten, schon gesehen.

Er wusste natürlich das bei einer Hochzeit nach Alten Art keine Ringe von Nöten waren, aber als Brenda ihnen das erklärt hatte, sah er die Enttäuschung in den Augen seiner Verlobten.

Er hoffte wirklich dass sie das überraschen würde.

Er rief einen der Angestellten zu sich, kaufte neben den Ringen noch ein zartes Armband aus Weißgold, wunderschön gearbeitet und reichlich verziert und verließ den Laden dann gutgelaunt.

Der Eingang lag versteckt, zwischen zwei hochgezogenen, im viktorianisch gebauten Häusern und war für ein unbeübtes Auge nicht zu entdecken. Sein Vater hatte ihn dieses Geschäft vor langer Zeit einmal empfohlen, deswegen war er auch der letzte auf seiner langen Liste von Juwelieren und Goldschmieden gewesen.

Ein Bisschen ärgerte es Draco dass sein Vater recht gehabt hatte.

Kalmen war der Beste.

Verflucht sollte der Kerl doch sein, dass er recht gehabt hatte.

Vorne draußen warteten schon, gelehnt an eine Wand, Viktor und Gregory, sie unterhielten sich über irgendetwas Uninteressantes, so wie schon die letzten Tage auch. Wie er auch, hatten sie über dunkelem Hemd Gilet und Umhang geschnürt, feine, schwarze Leinenhosen, rundeten dass Ganze ab.

Draco überraschte es immer noch wie sehr sie sich verändert hatten, in den knapp fünf Tagen die sie unterwegs waren.

Gregorys dunkelbraune Haare waren lang geworden, er trug sie zu einem Schwanz zusammengebunden, zwischen buschigen Augenbrauen versteckten sich zwei kleine, aufmerksame hellbraune Augen, seine Nase schien nicht mehr ganz so groß wie zuvor zu sein und sein Kinn hatte an Schärfe und Kanten gewonnen. Er war noch ein Stück gewachsen und war jetzt nicht nur breit sondern auch groß. Neben ihm, wirkte Draco, darüber war er sich auch klar, wie ein schwaches Kind.

Um dem ganzen noch ein gewisses Etwas zu geben, hielt sich der Braunhaarige nun auch aufrecht und strahlte eine gewisse Selbstsicherheit und ein Vertrauen in seine Umgebung aus, dass er gleich um einiges älter wirkte.

Von dem ungebildeten Idioten war nichts mehr übrig.

Viktor dagegen war nichts gewachsen, was allerdings nicht viel machte da er immer noch größer als Draco war, hatte aber um den Schultern gewonnen. Sein Kopf war noch immer klein im Vergleich zu seinem Körper und wirkte fast schon quadratisch, doch auch ihn hatte das Alter eingeholt. Er hatte dunkelgrüne Augen, seine Nase war breit, wie sein Mund und seine Augenbrauen waren fest und ein Bart an den Härten seines Gesicht rahmten dieses. Es war als hätte er etwas von dem Babyspeck verloren, denn wenn er auch noch immer dick war, so hatte er nun ein gewisses Strahlen in seinen Augen, das davor noch nicht da gewesen war. Er trug seine Haare kurz und seine Ohre lagen nah am Kopf an.

Er wirkte entspannt, nicht ganz so aufgerichtet wie sein bester Freund und grinste.

Die Beiden hatten seit sie aufgebrochen waren aufgehört die Youthpotion zu nehmen die sie gehindert hatte ihrem Alter entsprechend zu wachsen und auszusehen. Es schien die Zeit arbeitete schnell um einen solchen Fehler wieder auszubessern.

„Hast du endlich den Passenden gefunden, Junge?" fragte ihn Viktor und sah Draco gelangweilt an. Seine Stimme war tiefer geworden und rau, und es hatte nicht unbedingt dazu geführt dass es seine Erscheinung einladender machte. Denn was ihm in der Haltung fehlte machte er leicht mit seiner neugefundenen Stimme weg.

Und, ja, neuerdings nannte er Draco Junge.

Es war nervtötend. Aber, und dass musste, Draco dem Ganzen zu Gute halten, es war besser als die ganze Zeit an die morgige Hochzeit zu denken.

Er würde sie morgen heiraten. Und alleinig dieser Gedanke machte ihn mehr oder weniger langsam verrückt.

Nicht dass er nicht daran glauben würde dass es das Richtige war, weil genau dass war es, aber es war Verantwortung.

Nicht einfach nur so einen Fick für ein oder zwei Nächte sondern ... echt.

Er würde Verantwortung für Virgina übernehmen. Dafür dass es ihr gut ging und dass ihr nichts passieren würde.

In der Nacht wenn die Beiden schliefen, dann lag er oft wach und dachte darüber nach. Darüber was es bedeuten würde, sie zu heiraten und dass was dann kommen würde.

Grosse Magie ohne Zauberstab.

Wenn schon ein kleiner, unbedeutender Kuss es schaffte eine ganze Zimmereinrichtung schweben zu lassen ohne dass es irgendeinen von ihnen Kraft kostete was würde dann erst sein wenn er mit ihr schlafen würde.

Und, ja, er wartete fast schon ungeduldig darauf.

Im Grund genommen, gab es derzeit nicht viel anderes an dass er dachte.

Es war schwach und er war nicht stolz auch sich dass sie ihm so zusetzte aber es entsprach der Wahrheit.

Er würde sie heiraten und wenn er dabei Würmer essen müsste, er würde es tun.

Dann noch sein Vater, .. seine Mutter, er würde die Schule nicht beenden können, er suchte schon jetzt für Anlagemöglichkeiten für das Geld das er vor einigen Tagen auf ein eigenes Konto bei Grigrotts gelegt hatte.

Es war zwar viel, aber mehr als ein paar Jahre würde es nicht reichen.

Dann, und dass war ihm gestern gegen Drei durch seinen klugen Kopf gegangen und alleinige der Gedanke hatte dafür gesorgt dass er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, was war bei Kindern!

Schon die Vorstellung war monströs. Ts, er konnte schon kaum mit normalen Menschen umgehen, wie sollte dass dann nur bei Kindern aussehen? Das war doch so... Undraco.

Wie, zum Slytherin, machte sie es nur das solche Gedanken in seinen Schädel umherwanderten? Es war ihre Schuld. Dennoch, der Gedanke ließ ihn nicht los.

Schließlich konnte es leicht passieren! Seine Verlobte hatte sechs! Brüder, sechs! Was wenn dass vererblich war.

Er war wirklich noch nicht bereit für Kinder.

Die beiden großgewachsenen Slytherin betrachten ihren jungen Kollegen argwöhnisch.

Er war wieder mal bleich geworden. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Mit seiner Nervosität die er in sich vergrub würde er ihnen diesen Tag auch noch versauen. So wie die Vorigen auch.

Also taten sie das Einzige dass in so einem Fall zu tun war.

Sie warteten.

Draco sah unbeteiligt zu Viktor, der noch immer auf eine Antwort lauerte und nickte dann.

„Hab ihn gefunden, und meinen auch. Lasst uns gehen."

Viktor sah ihn an und grinste. Unbeteiligt sah er auf seine Taschenuhr.

„Draco, zwanzig Sekunden bis zu deiner Antwort, dass ist dein persönlicher neuer Rekord.", sein Grinsen wurde weiter, „Hör endlich auf an sie zu denken, du machst mich noch ganz nervös mit deiner Unaufmerksamkeit. Jetzt komm wir müssen zu diesem Kendrick wie Brenda es gesagt hat."

Und das taten sie auch.

Kendrick war ein Kerl, in den Dreißigern, groß, hager, ein spitzes Gesicht mit große Augen und feine Konturen. Und er war eine Erscheinung für sich.

Er trug ein ärmelloses Shirt, ein schwarzes Tattoo prangte darunter davor. Es zog sich von seinem Nacken hinunter am Rücken bis zum Steiß, so weit zu erkennen war zog es auch vorne weiter bis unter die Brust, seine Arme waren mit dem selben fortlaufenden Muster verziert. An seinen Fingern verfeinerte sich die Strichführung und wurde immer heller bis sie sich ganz verlor.

Er trug etliche Ringe, seine Ohren waren durchstochen, seine Haare waren grad mal fünf Zentimeter lang, zu Zacken aufgestellt, azurblau, seine Augenbrauen mehrmals gepierct und seine Nase auch.

An den Füssen trug er Sandalen, ansonsten noch eine breite Hose und er empfing sie mit vier großen Humpen Bier in seinem Club, „Schlammblut".

Nicht erwähnenswert dass ihn zwei gewisse Sprösslinge der Häuser Goyle und Crabbe auf Anhieb mochten.

„So, und wer von euch ist der Glückliche." Das war das Erste was der Mann zu ihnen sagte.

Ohne groß auf die Antwort zu warten drückte er ihnen jeden das Bier in die Hand und tat selbst als Erstes einen großen Schluck. Gregory und Viktor standen ihm nichts nach,

sie hatten das Glas in einem Zug geleert und zeigten dann auf Draco.

Der, nachdem er sich von diesem schockierenden und lächerlichen Anblick den dieser Kendrick bot erholte hatte, sah seinen Gastgeber kalt an und hatte schon sein Glas ausgetrunken.

„Ich." Erwiderte er dann kühl.

Er hatte noch nie so einen Mann gesehen. Sicher er hatte gehört dass es Magier gab, die ihre Muggelabstammung nicht verleugneten, aber dass sie so krass waren, das hätte er sich nicht gedacht. Sein Vater hatte ihn immer von Schlammblütlern ferngehalten, und, dachte Draco jetzt so bei sich, er verstand warum.

Kendrick musterte nach dieser Antwort den aschblonden Jungen vor ihm, lachte laut auf, es wirkte leicht überdreht, und nahm Draco am Umhang und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Mag dich," sagte er über seine Schulter nach hinten als er sie an einen Tisch dirigierte, „bist ein sympathischer kleiner Fiesling." Kendrick hielt kurz inne und grinste dann. „Sicher Slytherin, nicht? Erkenn euch Arschlöcher auf ´ne Meile Entfernung. So du und die süße Rothhaarige, hmm?"

Draco nickte steif. Es missfiel ihm wie ein Kleinkind hinter jemanden hergezogen zu werden. Aber es gab Wichtigeres.

„Woher kennen sie Virgina?" fragte er den Blauhaarigen misstrauisch.

„War ein paar Mal hier mit Brenda. Verrückte Weiber, alle beide." Kendrick runzelte die Stirn, „Aber jetzt werde mal ganz ruhig und setzt dich. Ich hol dir noch ein Bier."

Bevor sich Draco darüber beschweren konnte, er war ruhig, verdammt noch mal, was sollte dass heißen verrücktes Weib, war Kendrick auf und davon, er kam keine Minute später wieder.

Draco derweil hatte, um seine Wut zu zügeln, die Umgebung genau studiert.

Es war eine riesige Kuppel, am Boden standen am Rand überall Tische und in der Mitte war eine riesige Bar, rundherum Tanzfläche.

Die Kuppel war wohl rundum begehbar, denn oben konnte er einige Couchen und schattig gehexte Plätze entdecken.

„Gefällt dir?" fragte ihn Kendrick als er ihm das nächste Bier hinstellte.

„Nicht wirklich." Sagte Draco frostig, „Zu Muggel."

Kendrick lachte. „Mal abgesehen von den Couchen an der Decke, hoffe ich doch."

„Korrekt" erwiderte Draco klassisch. Er verstand nicht weshalb ihm das Heute angetan werden musste. Er könnte seine Zeit besser verschwenden als mit einem Kerl wie dem rumzuhängen.

„Hmm," Kendirck sah ihn nachdenklich an und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Crabbe und Goyle, „ist er immer so wortkarg?"

Die Beiden waren hinter ihnen hergegangen und hatten sich auch hingesetzt. Nun nickten sie.

Kendrick sah zwischen ihnen drei hin und her, wie sie hier wie die letzten Neandertaler aufgemacht dasaßen, gradlinig als hätte jeder von ihnen einen Stock im Hintern, gekleidet in das...

Mein Gott, wie lange hatte er eine solche Aufmachung nicht mehr gesehen? Sieben Jahre. Umhänge! Hemden mit Gelees darüber, altmodische Hosen? Ging an den armen Kerlen denn jede zeitliche Errungenschaft verloren?

Kein bisschen Farbe, der Blonde sowieso nur in Schwarz, das ihn übrigens furchtbar blass machte und die anderen in ebendieser Farbe und grün.

Kendrick kam zum Schluss das er wirklich aus gutem Grund mit diesen Slytherintypen nicht viel am Hut hatte, modische Muffel alle miteinander, und nahm noch einen kräftigen Zug von seinem Bier.

Er sah sie noch mal und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ach," seufzte er, „es ist schon so lange her das ich mit euch Typen zu tun hatte, dass ich schon fast vergessen hatte wie komisch ihr doch seit. Nun denn, Brenda wollte dass ich auf euch ein Auge habe, und dass tue ich dann auch." Er seufzte nochmals und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Es gab dort aber nichts aufregenden zu sehen, bis auf ein paar alte Bilder.

„Hab Kerlen wie euch früher täglich den Arsch versohlt", fuhr er fort, „war ne Gute Zeit." Er gähnte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Gryffindor, oder?" fragte der dralle Junge ihn, als länger nichts geschah.

„Knapp vorbei.", grinste der Clubbesitzer hinterhältig, „Ravenclaw."

Die Drei sahen ihn so verdammt misstrauisch an.

Plötzlich fiel es Kendrick wieder ein warum er doch so gerne mit diesen verstaubten Typen rumhang, sie waren so leicht zu schocken. Jetzt verstand er auch was die kleine Maus damit gemeint hatte, er würde sich sicher köstlich amüsieren wenn er ein bisschen auf die Drei, vor allem auf den Blonden aufpassen würde.

Und er hatte ihn natürlich erkannt. Der Junge vom dem alten Schleimscheißer Malfoy, soll er doch in der Hölle schmoren.

„Du lügst." unterbrach ihn der Größte in seinem Gedankengang.

„Kein Ravenclaw würde einen Slytherin angreifen, geschweige ihn verprügeln.", stimmte ihm der kleine Dicke wieder zu, „Und kein Ravenclaw würde so wie du rumrennen."

Tja, da sah man wieder mal wie wenig Ahnung die Kerle wirklich hatten.

Typisch.

Draco betrachtete nur denn Mann der ihm gegenüber saß.

Er war locker, seiner Sache sehr sicher und ... ja, er log nicht.

„Wie kommt es", lies sich Draco dazu herab mit diesem Verrückten zu sprechen, „dass ein Ravenclaw sich nicht hinter seinen Büchern verkriecht?"

Einen Moment lang sah ihn Kendrick betroffen an, er nahm noch einen Schluck Bier.

„Die Liebe, mein Freund," der Tatoowierte hatte seine Arme theatralisch weit geöffnet und redete mit dieser Erzählerstimme wie manche Menschen sie haben wenn sei ein Gedicht vorlesen, „die Liebe. Die Liebe hat mich kalt getroffen, wie andere ein Pfeilhagel. Oh", er nahm seinen Humpen in die Hand und sah in mit glühenden Augen an, „seht nur sie sieht auf mich herab mit goldnen Augen und offnem Blick. Ach, mein Liebstes, wie soll ich nur ziehen ohne Dich." Mit diesem Worten nahm er sich den restlichen Inhalt des Glases zur Brust und leerte es in einem gewaltigen Zug.

„Die Alte Leier," er war wieder normal, so weit dass ging, dachte sich Draco „verliebt, verlassen, Selbstfindungstrip. Und Voilá, hier bin ich. Aber genug von mir. Wie ist dein Name?"

Ok, der Typ war verrückt. Und hatte eindeutig zuviel Zeit mit dem verrückten Schlammblutfreundin von Virgina verbracht.

„Ich bin Draco." sagte der er und betonte jedes Wort extra, „Das ist Gregory und der ist Viktor." Hier zeigte Draco demonstrativ auf die Beiden.

„Na gut, Drachenjunge," unbeirrt redete der blauäugige Verrückte weiter, „ich wird dir heute deine letzte Party in Freiheit schmeißen, wie ich es Brenda versprochen habe, dann werde ich euch einkleiden und rechtzeitig auf deine Hochzeit schicken, bist du überhaupt sicher dass du das willst? Ich meine, nichts für ungut, aber du bist noch jünger als ich mir das gedacht hatte. Dachte die kleine Rothaarige hat sich einen so um die Fünfundzwanzig aufgerissen denn sie nicht verlassen will, aber du bist doch grad mal", er sah abschätzend zu Draco, „allerhöchsten achtzehn, eher jünger, aber im Auftreten ziemlich bestimmt, da kommt das nicht so raus. Bist du da echt schon bereit dazu?"

Kendrick hatte so schnell gesprochen dass Draco schon fast den Anfang dessen vergessen hatte was gesagt wurde. Das die Stimme von dem Typen noch dazu schrill war, half nur bedingt.

„Natürlich." Dracos Stimme glich einem Felsen in der Brandung, er lies den Mann ihm gegenüber nicht aus den Augen.

Kendrick musterte ihn, er spielte nebenher mit seinen Ringen, dann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein bisschen nervös?" er sah eindringlich zu Draco, „ Angst vor der Zukunft? Angst vor dem Sex? Brauchst nicht, kann mich noch gut an mein erstes Mal erinnern..." plapperte er munter drauf los, doch Draco unterbrach ihn mit kalter Stimme.

„Ich bin ein Slytherin." Er funkelte den Blauhaarigen so böse an dass der abwehrend die Arme in Höhe hob.

Wie konnte dieses Kretin nur annehmen, er hätte es noch nie mit einer Frau getrieben. Es war zwar schon ne... viel zu lange her, aber das änderte nichts daran.

Außerdem, er war ein Slytherin, und das klärte alles. Ts, Ravenclaws. Typisch.

„Junge" Kendrick sah in mit erschrocken Augen an, „ ich meinte das nicht abwertend. Hab nur die Kleine beobachtet, ist ne Jungfrau. Wollte dich nicht damit angreifen. Sei nicht so aggressiv." Er schüttelte verwundert ein weiteres Mal den Kopf.

Der Kerl behandelte ihn wie ein Kleinkind. Es ärgerte ihn über alle Massen.

Viktor beobachtet die ganze Szene und konnte seine Genugtuung nur noch schwer unterdrücken. Er konnte sehr wohl das Unbehagen von Draco erkennen, aber darauf hatten sie es ja alle angelegt, es lenkte ihn ab.

In den letzten Tagen war Draco immer noch nervöser geworden, immer noch unausstehlicher, auch wenn er selbst wohl gar nicht wahrnahm und verdrängte.

Begonnen hatte es mit der verdammten Suche nach dem verdammten, unnötigen Ring, weiß Merlin in wie vielen Juweliergeschäften sie gewesen waren, und dass sogar ohne Aufzufallen, und nirgends war das Scheißding zu finden.

Dann gestern, nicht dass er was gesagt hatte, aber der große Pickel hinter Dracos Ohr war nicht zu übersehen, aber da hatten sie sich nebenher ne Salbe gekauft, das Ding war morgen weg, Merlin sei Dank. In dem Moment hatten sie Angst gehabt ihr junger Ehemann in Spe würde vollständig durchdrehen.

Dann, weil Draco ein verdammter Malfoy war und alles toppen wollte, neue Schuhe.

Nie wieder würde er mit diesem Kerl Schuhe kaufen gehen. Das war nicht gut für seine Nerven.

Deswegen und auch weil Dracos Nerven Schonung brauchten, waren sie zu Kendrick gegangen, Brenda hatte ihnen versprochen, dass der Kerl genau die nötige Dosis Verrücktheit hatte um mit Draco richtig umzuspringen.

Weil, so wie der dass tat, das konnten weder er noch Gregory. Und Draco brauchte irgendjemanden mit dem er darüber sprechen konnte.

Und, Slytherin sei Dank, waren sie nicht so wie dieser Kerl. Der war verrückt.

Es wunderte weder ihn noch Gregory dass Brenda gut Freund mit dem da war. Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern.

„Er hat sie noch nicht angerührt, Kendrick." nahm nun Viktor das Gespräch auf (Rache für das Schuhe kaufen).

„Nicht ein einziges Mal." unterstütze ihn Gregory vergnügt. Auch ihm hatte es nicht gefallen.

Kendrick wirbelte herum und grinste.

„Dachte ich mir schon Vick, kannst mich übrigens Rick nennen, tun eigentlich eh fast alle. Das mit dem Vick ist doch Ok, errinner mich noch das ihr Kerle sehr an euren Namen hängt!" lies er die Frage im Raum stehen.

Und keine Sekunde später hatten sie Draco links liegen gelassen und sprachen über dies und das. Es war ihm nur zu recht.

Dieser Ravenclaw war ihm zu tiefst suspekt, zumal er eng mit McCarthy befreundet war. Das war eigentlich der Hauptgrund dass er ihn nicht leiden konnte, dass und das er ihn nicht ernst nahm. Dieser Typ behandelte ihn von oben herab, so als wäre er nichts und das mit einer solchen Selbstbestimmtheit dass er es kaum glauben konnte.

Er war verrückt und schien nichts ernst zu nehmen.

Er hatte seinen Club beleidigt, er hatte es übergangen, sie waren über die Ravenclaws gefahren, dass hatte ihn noch nicht mal gekratzt und überhaupt er nahm ihn nicht ernst.

So ein Dilletat!

„He, Junge erzähl mal, du spielst Quiddicht. Welche Position?"

Naja, vielleicht war er doch nicht so schlecht.

Es war spät geworden, als Draco von Gregory, Viktor und (Kend)Rick in das Zimmer getragen wurde das Kendrick bereitgestellt hatte. Inzwischen hatte sich der Club gefüllt, es war laut und bunt, an jedem Tisch saßen Menschen, und auf der Tanzfläche vergnügten sich noch mehr.

Draco fand übrigens dass es nicht ganz so Muggel war wie er gedacht hatte. Zwischen der Kuppeldecke und dem Boden schwebten mehrere Leute, Kendrick hatte dort eine für Schwerelosigkeit gesorgt, für Licht sorgten verschiedenfarbige Feuerkugeln und überhaupt war das Klientel wesentlich normaler als er angenommen hatte. Nur etwa ein Drittel rannte rum wie Kendrick, und nur etwa die Hälfte der anwesenden Damen sahen aus als kämen sie direkt aus der Nocturngasse.

Das gab er erst nach ein paar Bier zuviel zu.

Kendrick hörte ihm auch zu als er begann zu erzählen wie er Virgina kennen gelernt hatte, und bevor sie es sich versehen hatte war es soweit das Draco mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischplatte knallte.

„Drachenjunge, wach auf!" donnerte eine Stimme, Rick hatte gesprochen.

Dracos Kopf dröhnte aber er schlug seine Augen auf, kniff sie aber sofort wieder zu als ihm die Mittagssonne blendete.

„Trink das, los, mach. Schmeckt nicht gut, tu's trotzdem."

Kendrick hatte ihm ein finster aussehendes Gebräu in die Hand gedrückt, es blubberte und rauchte war aber eiskalt. Er sah ihn mitleidig an.

Draco war zu fertig irgendwas zu sagen oder sich über das Drachenjunge zu beschweren und tat wie ihm befohlen.

Für einen Moment zog ein Schmerz durch seinen Kopf und es tat höllisch weh aber ein wenig später beruhigte es sich wieder und er konnte seine Finger wieder spüren.

Der Kopf tat ihm immer noch weh aber es war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm.

„Was bei Slytherins verlorenen Braut war das!" grummelte er und setzte sich auf.

„Junge du hast Glück, mein Spezialdrink. Macht dich wieder nüchtern, glaub mir du brauchst es. Muggelbier ist halt kein Butterbier." Kendrick sah ihn mitleidig an. „Vick und Greggie haben sich schon hergerichtet, du gehst jetzt duschen und ich bring dir was zum Essen rauf."

Er stand schon an der Tür da drehte er sich noch mal um.

„Hast dich gut gehalten. Beweg dich nicht zu schnell, sonst kotzt du."

Als Draco wieder aus dem Dusche kam, das Zeug schien echt zu wirken, er kam sich nicht mehr vor wie ein wandelnder Toter, stand schon ein deftige Mahlzeit da und eine Tasse Kaffee.

Draco trank die als Erstes. Dann fiel er über die Wurst her.

Es klopfte und Rick kam rein.

„Hmm," sagte er als er ihn von oben bis unten gemustert hatte, „schaust ja wieder salonfähig aus, Junge. Lass dir Zeit mit dem Essen. Du hast keine Eile, sind noch fünf Stunden bis du dich mit deiner Süßen triffst." Er setzte sich ihm gegenüber und gab ihm dann nach einer Weile einen Teil seiner Zeitung zum Lesen.

„Du bist ein Muggelgeborener, oder?" fragte ihn Draco dann, selbst überrascht darüber.

„Hundertprozent, Draco. Das bin ich. War doch nicht so schlimm oder?"

Draco sah ihn an.

„Du weißt wer ich bin, und wer mein Vater ist?"

Kendrick nickte.

„Warum hilfst du mir dann?" hackte Draco nach.

Der Blauhaarige kratzte sich am Kopf, einige der Ringe klimperten geräuschvoll aneinander. Draco dachte sein Gehör wurde explodieren.

„Brenda hat mich darum gebeten.", erklärte der ältere Mann, „Was immer die kleine Maus sagt, mach ich." Er lächelte verlogen. Einem Slytherin kann man da nichts vormachen. Da war noch mehr dahinter.

„Warum?"

Dracos Erziehung hatte eingehackt. Der weißblonde Junge sah den ehemaligen Ravenclaw mit einem toten Blick an der alles aus ihm rauszuziehen schien und ihn atmen vergessen lies.

Kendrick fühlte sich plötzlich sichtlich unwohl, er sah Draco ganz anders an, ein wenig des Schalk in seinen Augen erstarb.

„Sie hat mir mal das Leben gerettet." sagte er schließlich leise. Er hatte seinen Blick gesenkt und konzentrierte sich darauf mit einem seiner Ringe zu spielen.

„Ein paar Todesser haben mein Haus angezündet. Die süße Maus hat mich rausgeholt. Mich und meine kleine Schwester. Für meine Eltern", da sah er Draco direkt an, konnte seinem Blick aber nicht standhalten, „für meine Eltern gab's keine Rettung. Sind verbrannt. Jetzt hör auf mich so .. anzuschauen, das ist richtig gruslig."

Er hatte sich geschüttelte und trotzte dem Blick des Jungen etwas länger.

„Du bist ein komischer Mann, Kendrick." sagte Draco dann grinsend, „ein wirklich komischer Mann."

„Und ich wollte gerade dass selbe über dich sagen, Junge."

Er sah ihn an und begann schallend zu lachen, Draco verzog seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln.

Wer hätte gedacht dass er eines Tages eine solche Unterhaltung mit einem Schlammblut führen würde und es ihn nicht anekeln würde.

Aber dann, er heiratete heute eine Weasley, dass hatte er auch nicht von sich selbst gedacht.

„Also solong, Junge", Kendrick sah ihn lächelnd an und überprüfte noch mal Dracos neues Outfit, „versau es dir nicht und pass auf sie auf, ja?"

Er gab Draco die Hand und dieser erwiderte seinen festen Handdruck.

„Und ihr zwei" wandte sich der blauhaarige Mann zu Viktor und Gregory und drückte jeden in einer festen Umarmung an sich, „ihr könnt jederzeit hier vorbeikommen, die Bar steht euch immer und jederzeit offen."

Im nächsten Moment stand er alleine im Raum da, der Portkey den die Drei verwendet hatte zerfiel zu Staub.

Kendrick sah auf den Platz wo der athletische Blondhaarige vorher mit seinen Kollegen gestanden war und lächelte.

„Weasley und Malfoy, vielleicht könnt ihr dem ganzen Scheiß wirklich ein Ende setzten. Das wäre gut."

Dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Ginny kam strahlend aus der Umkleide heraus.

„Und?" fragte sie ungeduldig ihre Begleiterin.

„Hast du vor ihn in deiner Hochzeitsnacht zu töten?", Brenda grinste, „Weil er stirbt wenn du ihn so gegenüberstehest. Viel zu aufreizend Ginny, viel zu aufreizend. Außerdem kannst du dass nicht unter dem Hochzeitskleid tragen."

Ginny funkelte Brenda lange an, nickte und ging wieder zurück in die Umkleide.

Das Hochzeitskleid! Brenda hatte sich geweigert es ihr zu zeigen. Nein, das siehst du noch früh genug, hatte sie gesagt. Das hat keine Eile, nichts was ich nicht geregelt habe, hatte sie gesagt.

Als ob!

Genügte es denn nicht das sie generell schon absolut aufgeregt war und kaum einen geraden Gedanken fassen konnte, aber nein, das Hochzeitskleid durfte sie auch nicht sehen.

„Wann?" hackte sie noch ein weiteres Mal nach und kam wieder angezogen, Jean und Pulli, aus der Umkleide.

„Bei der Hochzeit Ginny, hör auf zu nerven. Wenn du so weiter machst, gehe ich zu Draco, da ist es sicher angenehmer."

Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Ruhe zwischen den Beiden, dann sah sie betroffen zu Ginny und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid. Ihn nicht erwähnen. Sorry." sagte sie zerknirscht und fuhr sich durch die langen braunen Haare. Soweit dazu, Ginny nicht an Draco und die bevorstehende Hochzeit zu erinnern und gut abzulenken.

„Glaubst du er ist auch aufgeregt?" fragte Ginny leise und lehnte sich erschlagen gegen einen der Umkleidetüren. Sie sah nicht zu Brenda.

Die lachte amüsiert auf.

„Ginny ich weiß nicht", sagte sie, „er ist dein Verlobter. Was denkst du?"

Die Rothaarige fuhr sich durch das frischgeschnittene Haar, sie trug es jetzt etwas unter die Schultern, fransig geschnitten, einzelne Strähnen fielen ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht, sie wischte sie hinter die Ohren.

„Ich weiß nicht." Sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher. Schließlich sprachen sie von Draco.

„Komm schon", hackte Brenda genüsslich ein, „dass nehme ich dir nicht ab. Was glaubst du?" fragte so ein weiteres Mal.

Ginny sah unter ihren Augenbrauen hervor.

„Er wird es nicht zeigen, aber ich denke schon." Sie lächelte.

„Ich glaube er wird sich auf andere Sachen konzentrieren." Sie sah Brenda verlegen an. Das war eine dumme Antwort gewesen.

Brenda jedoch grinste.

„Wenn du dass sagst wird es passen. Lust auf Kuchen?" Ginny grinste.

Sie saßen in der Nachmittagsonne, an einem kleinen neueröffneten Caffee in der Digonalley, es war ein wunderschöner Tag, und jeder von ihnen hatte ein wunderbares Tortenstück vor der Nase stehen, Ginny Erdbeervanilletorte, Brenda Nusskuchen.

Ginny blickte auf Brendas Armbanduhr.

„Noch drei Stunden." Ginny war erschrocken. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass es nur noch so weinig Zeit war.

Und hmm, es war ihr gar nicht so lang vorgekommen seit Brenda sie abgeholt hatte.

„Dreieinhalb." riss sie ihre Freundin aus den Gedanken.

„Dann eben dreieinhalb." fauchte Ginny zurück. Dreieinhalb. Das war auch nicht besser.

„Ich halt das bald nicht mehr aus." Ginny schmiss sich zurück in ihren Stuhl und lungerte im Sonnenlicht. „Ich fühl mich als hätte ich Ameisen in den Schuhen. Ich könnte Wände hochgehen. Ganz ohne Spruch. Arrgh. Ich werde noch verrückt." Sie presste ihre Handflächen gegeneinander und lies da ein bisschen aufgestaute Energie ab.

„Dreieinhalb Stunden, Brenda!" Ginny lies ihre Handflächen wieder entspannen und griff nach der Gabel, „Das dauert noch ewig. Ich hab ihn jetzt schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen und das macht mich fast verrückt. Komm schon lenk mich ab." Sie sah mit beißendem Blick zu Brenda. „Mach dich nützlich."

Brenda sah sie unentschlossen mit gequälter Mine an.

„Soll ich dir erzählen was in der letzten Staffel von Dawsons Creek passiert?" fragte sie.

Ginny sah sie mit schreckerfüllten Augen an. Das war alles was sie zu bieten hatte? Sie würde bald heiraten und das wars? Dawsons Creek?

Hier ging es um ihr verdammtes Seelenheil und darum Draco nicht bei dem nächsten Mal dass sie ihn sah, noch drei Stunden und neunundzwanzig Minuten nebenbei, abzuschmusen.

Weil, dass war ja bei einer Hochzeit nach Alten Art nicht erwünscht.

Und keine Ringe. Konnte sich das einer Vorstellen! Brauchen keine Ringe, hatte sie gesagt. Brauchen keine Ringe!

Und überhaupt wer hatte sich den Scheiß ausgedacht?

Der Bräutigam darf die Braut nicht bis zur Zeremonie sehen.

Hieß: Sie musste das dumme Invisiblepotion schlucken, und das Zeug war eh nie gut gewesen und sie wurde müde davon.

Und dann das Gegenmittel. Wo es doch sowieso nur voll eklig schmeckte?

Dann: Sie wusste nicht wie ihr Hochzeitskleid aussah, sie wusste nicht wo das Ganze passieren würde, sie wusste nicht ob es Draco gleich ging. Sie durfte ihn bis nach der Hochzeit nicht anfassen und nichts sagen außer ihr war die Erlaubnis erteilt worden.

Die Erlaubnis ihn zu berühren? Warum tat sie sich dass nur an?

Konnte ihr dass mal einer erklären?

Super, jetzt würde sie ihn heiraten und dann ...

Sie durfte ihn nicht berühren, verdammt noch mal, er durfte sie nicht sehen!

Warum immer sie?

Und dann war alles was ihr Brenda anbieten konnte das?

Dawsons Creek?

"Klingt gut."

Fünfzehn Minuten später hatten sie auch dieses Thema abgehackt.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Ginny trommelte mit ihren Fingern gegen den Tisch.

„Was willst du denn machen? Es ist ja dein Tag." Brenda sah fröhlich zu ihr, „Wir waren beim Friseur, und ich kann nur noch mal betonen wie toll deine neue Frisur ist, wir waren shoppen, ich hab dir erklärt..." Brenda verstummte.

„Was?" War was passiert? Scheiße warum redete sie plötzlich nicht. Das war schlecht. Nein, keine Zwischenfälle an ihrem Hochzeitstag.

Nicht genug dass sie das ganze durchzog ohne Wissen ihrer Eltern, nicht genug dass sie für immer weg bleiben würde von allem die ihr was bedeuteten (außer Draco), nicht genug dass ihre Brüder sie bis an ihr Lebensende hassen würde, vor allem Ron, nicht genug dass ihre Mutter nicht dabei sein konnte und sie das blöde Gesicht ihrer Freundinnen in Hogwarts nicht sehen konnte wenn sie erfuhren wer den schärfsten Kerl von der ganzen Schule abgekommen hatte und, hey, das war Draco.

Scharf war er mal auf jeden Fall. Die Tatsache das er ein Arschloch war änderte daran nichts und ihr gegenüber war das eh nicht der Fall, nicht genug dass sie kein Auge mehr auf Brenda haben konnte und ihr endlich die ganze Wahrheit um diesen Marcus aus der Nase ziehen würden, nein nicht genug jetzt gab es auch noch ein Problem.

An ihrem Hochzeitstag.

Ginny bekam keine Luft mehr.

Brenda hatte sich von der hyperventilierenden Ginny weggedreht und kramte ihn irgendwelchen Seitentaschen ihres braunen Rucksacks.

„Trink das!" sagte sie schließlich als sie eine kleine Flasche mit Drehverschluss vor Ginny hin stellte. Erst im nächsten Moment erkannte sie erschrocken die Notlage Ginnys und befahl ihr langsam Ein und Aus zu atmen.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes, Ginny. Komm schon, beruhig dich wieder. Immer Ein .. und Aus. Und ...Ein... und Aus."

Ginny sah wieder beruhigt aus.

„Geht es wieder, Ginny rede mit mir!"

„Wenn das Birnensaft ist bringe ich dich um." Okay, es ging ihr wieder besser.

Das Zeug in der Flasche sah aus wie Birnensaft.

Ginny mochte keinen Birnensaft.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie dann misstrauisch und beäugte das Zeug mit Argwöhn.

Brenda musterte sie noch immer genau, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. Sie lächelte.

„Das ist eine Potion, die verhindert dass du schwanger wirst." Sie wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion von Ginny, aber die kam nicht. Also fuhr sie fort.

„Muss mindestens fünf Stunden vor..., tja, Verkehr zu sich genommen werden, damit sie wirkt. Haltbarkeit bis zur nächsten Regel."

Ginny blinzelte sie an.

Dann sah sie wieder zur Potion.

„Schmeckt nicht nach Birne, oder?"

Brenda schüttelte nett den Kopf.

Ginny atmete tief durch, drehte den Verschluss auf und trank es. Sie verzog angewidert den Mund. Kaffee. Kaffee mochte sie auch nicht. Pfui.

Sie wischte mit einer Serviette ihren Mund ab.

„Verkehr. Ich dachte du nennst es beim Namen. Sex."

Brenda verschluckte sich fast an dem Stück Nusskuchen dass sie gerade schlucken wollte.

„Ich wollte nett sein, Ginny. Halte das nicht gegen mich. Ok?"

Ginny nickte. Sie nahm ihre Glas mit Bananenmilch, das wäre doch ne gute Geschmacksrichtung ging es ihr durch den Kopf, und begann mit dem Strohhalm die Milch durchzumischen.

Da gabs was, und ...

„Wie.. wie ist es denn, das.. du weißt schon.", sie sah auf, „ das erste Mal."

Ok, es war eine blöde Frage, aber verdammt noch Mal, sollte sie den verdammten Büchern glauben schenken, wo immer drinnen stand wie toll alles sei und wie sich Seelen dabei vereinigen. Wohl kaum.

Und da sie damit sicher nicht zu ihrer Mutter ging und auch keine ihrer anderen Freundinnen um Rat fragen wollte und Brenda sicher schon mit dem Marcustypen geschlafen hatte, da fragte sie halt sie.

Brenda dachte nach bevor sie antwortete.

„Weißt du, ehrlich, es ist ok." Brenda setzte in Folge des Fehlens von Worten, ihre Hände ein, aber das half auch nichts, „ es ist einfach, hmmm, sagen wir in 8 von zehn Fällen ist es nett. Die anderen zwei, na ja, entweder ist es da ausgesprochen ...Wow oder eben... nicht."

Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Also, erwarte dir nicht zu viel und vertrau darauf dass es besser wird." Brenda strahlte sie an. „Weil es wird besser. Besonders mit Draco."

„Du und Marcus, oder?" sagte Ginny dann.

Brenda sah zu ihrer Freundin und erkannte dass sie es wohl kaum nicht erzählen konnte.

„Ja, ich und Marcus. Es war wie soll ich sagen, ... es war überraschend. Ich meine, in einem Moment wirfst du dem Kerl vor dass er ein eingebildeter Slytherinidiot ist, der keine Ahnung von Nichts hat und im nächsten Moment schmust er dich schon ab und..." Brenda strahlte richtiggehend auf.

In Ginny jedoch begannen mehrere Rädchen langsam zu drehen. Marcus, Slytherin, bestimmend, höchstens 23, vermuteter Todesser oder wenigstens Partisan von Voldemordt... wer kam da nur in Frage.

„Flint!", entfuhr es ihr dann, „Du vögelst mit Flint, Brenda?"

Die sah sie erschrocken an und das Strahlen entschwand aus ihrem Gesicht.

Ha, da hatte sie wohl schon mit dem Ersten ihrer sechsundzwanzig Bewerber ins Schwarze getroffen. Gut zu wissen dass nicht nur Brenda so was konnte. Die blöde Kuh hatte ihr nämlich noch immer nicht erklärt wie sie von Draco und ihr wusste.

Brenda fasste sich schnell wieder.

„Es war der Slytherin, oder? Das hat dir noch gefehlt." erkannte sie, „Und, bist du enttäuscht?"

Ginny schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Wenn er gut zu dir ist, ich misch mich nicht ein. Wie ist das gekommen?" fragte sie.

Brenda sah sie an.

„Das ist ne lange Geschichte. ... Ich war damals gerade erst mal elf, also im ersten Jahr, da bin ich durch das Tor und in der anderen Dimension gegangen."

„Das Tor?"

„Ja, das Tor." Brenda lehnte sich zurück und ließ ihr Gesicht in der Sonne baden.

„Es ist ein Verbindung zwischen zwei Dimensionen. Als ich es das erste Mal öffnete war da ein kleiner Weg dazwischen, es war dunkel und schwarz bis auf einen Streifen aus Licht am, man könnte sagen, Boden, aber ich ging trotzdem rein."

Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Der Hut hatte gesagt ich solle es tun. Es waren nur drei Schritte und jeder Einzelne tat weh, dass ich nur noch weinen wollte. Und dann bin ich auf der andern Seite, die Tür fiel hinter mir zu, Tray über den Weg gelaufen. Es war sein letzter Tag auf Hogwarts und Chinas auch, er hatte schon damals die dummen grünen Haare, weil ihr die Farbe so gut gefiel und ich, ... meine Güte ich war wie versteinert. Ich hatte, ich hatte Angst, ich wusste nicht was geschehen war."

Brenda lächelte sanft, ohne Ginny anzusehen. Die verfolgte jedes ihrer Worte mit Argusaugen.

„Und er hat mich angesehen und dann gelächelt. „Du musst Brenda sein" hat er gesagt und mich dann mitgenommen. Und ja ich blieb ein halbes Jahr dort, verbrachte viel Zeit mit den Dummies und seiner Familie. Ich meine... was erzähl ich denn! Du kennst die doch alle nicht. Also Tray und China sind..."

„Das hast du mir schon mal erklärt. Ich habs damals schon verstanden.", sagte Ginny kurz.

Brenda sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Wann soll ich dir das erklärt haben!" fuhr sie die überraschte Rothaarige nach einigen Sekunden an und fokussierte ihren Blick auf sie.

Ginny brauchte einige Sekunden ihrerseits bis sie die Frage verstand.

„Ahm, na ja so ein Gewäsch über Dimensionsreisen halt, und über das Gelbe Zeugs, dann noch was über Tray und China und Marcus. Nicht viel."

„Aha." Die Braunhaarige musterte Ginny, „War das alles was ich dir gesagt habe? Und vor allem Wann?"

„Na, die Sache mit dem Drachen, ahem... Simpson, hieß er doch, glaube ich?"

Brendas Blick wurde hell.

„Du kennst Simpson? Oh, cool. Wie geht's ihm?"

Nun war Ginny doch etwas perplex. Konnte es wirklich sein dass sich Brenda nicht daran erinnerte?

„Ahm, ja, weißt du der ist irgendwie ...puff ... so entschwunden." Ok, da stimmte doch was nicht.

„Oh..." Brenda sah überrascht aus, „Und was ist noch passiert?"

Sollte sie Brenda von dem Harry Verschnitt und dem Traytypen erzählen, wie der sie gerettet hatte.. Wenn sie sich daran erinnerte wie fertig Brenda da war, war sie sich nicht sicher.

„Naja, wir haben irgendwas befreit, aber ich durfte nicht aufschauen, sie, ich glaub es war ne sie, hat aber komisch gesprochen."

„Hmm, da ist mir wohl was entgangen." war alles was Brenda sagte.

„Ja, scheinbar. Geht es dir gut?" erkundigte sich Ginny besorgt.

Brenda nickte. „Ja, es kann nur öfters passieren dass ich einen Blackout habe, dass ist in der einen Woche mehr als nur einmal passiert. Kannst mir glauben."

Die Braunhaarige verblieb nachdenklich, da ergriff Ginny wieder das Wort. Es war gerade so ein guter Zeitpunkt.

„Was hatte das jetzt mit dem Kerl zu tun?"

Da fuhr Brenda auf und sah Ginny fies an.

„Nenn ihn nicht den Kerl! Also was hat es mit ihm zu tun. Als ich wieder zurückkam, ich hatte in bei den Anderen viel erlebt und war nicht mehr so ängstlich wie zuvor, weißt du früher war ich wirklich immer voller Angst", erklärte Brenda, „da war Flint der Erste der mir wieder über den Weg lief. Er hatte gerade Streit mit seiner Freundin, sie hatte ihn fallen lassen und er stürmte an mir vorbei." Brenda grinste ob dieser Erinnerung.

„Aha.", entging Ginny die Stille nicht, „Was hat das jetzt mit dir zu tun?"

Brenda lächelte sanft dahin.

„Eigentlich nichts. Es war nur, als ich ihn Jahre später mal traf, ich war vielleicht sechzehn, fast siebzehn und gab mich als Reinblütlerin aus um mal rauszufinden wen ich noch aller für mich werben konnte," Ginny nickte mal einfach, „da hab ich ihn angesprochen. Ich weiß nicht wie es gekommen ist, aber schon bald trafen wir uns regelmäßig und ... Ginny er ist kein wirklich schlechter Mensch. Er ist einfach nur ... er."

„Ist er ein Todesser?" entglitt es Ginny dann.

Brenda stockte.

„Nein, dazu ist er zu feige, mein Glück." erörterte Brenda trocken, „Aber er ist kein netter Mensch. Zu mir schon, aber nicht zu anderen. Er ist verlogen, brutal manchmal, er ist faul, er ist nicht besonders klug, jedenfalls nicht schulisch, er arbeitet bei den Malfoys in irgendeiner Position wo er nichts tun muss, aber scheinbar viel zu sagen hat, er hat schlechte Zähne, er..."

Ginny sah sie böse an.

„Jetzt halte aber den Mund, Brenda. Du machst ihn ja direkt nieder. Bist du sicher das du ihn liebst und ihn nicht einfach nur unterbuttern willst?"

Die Rothaarige war von der Schärfe ihrer Worte selbst überrascht aber es musste sein. Erstens konnte der Kerl nicht so schlecht sein wie Brenda sagte, wie sie es sonst tat, und zweitens glaubte sie nicht dass da nichts dahinter sein konnte. Dazu war Brenda Marcus viel zu wichtig.

Also was war da los? Schämte sich Brenda? War es weil er nichts über ihr wirkliches Ich wusste? Was war los?

„Nein!" Brenda sah sie entrüstet an, „Nein, ich meine nur... ich wollte nur, er kein netter Mensch. Aber er ist Meiner. Weißt du worauf ich hinaus will? Er hört mir zu, er lässt mich mal schwach sein. So unglaublich es klingen mag, ich fühl mich wohl in seiner schleimigen Gegenwart, weißt du."

Brenda verfiel wieder in brütende Stille.

„Aber er küsst gut?" fragte Ginny dann. Sie wollte nicht das Brenda so rumsass.

Da lachte Brenda.

„Ja, das tut er. Und Sex ist einfach.. wie soll ich sagen. Das erste Mal war eher so in Richtung gut, ich meine du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als er mitbekam das ich noch Jungfrau war", Brenda kicherte leise, „seine Augen sind weit geworden und er wurde ganz blass. Ich meine, der Rest war nicht so, aber dass war einfach klassisch." Dieses Mal lachte sie dreckig.

„Meine Güte, Ginny, es war echt Ok. Keines dieser, weißt du superromantischen Dinger, aber es war Ok." Brenda reagierte sofort auf Ginnys betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Oh, mein Gott, jetzt hast du sie verschreckt, mach das sofort wieder gut Das war eindeutig das was Brenda nun durch den Kopf ging.

„Und dann wurde es besser und besser und jetzt... weißt er hatte das nächste Mal als wir uns trafen, weiß Gott wie er darauf gekommen ist, aber dass war einfach wunderschön.", träumte die Braunhaarige vor sich hin, „Wir liebten uns, und ich meine es auch so, wir liebten uns, auf einen unbewohnten Waldstück, die Sterne hoch, Zirpen von Käfern, und ein kleines Zauberfeuer."

Auf Brendas Gesicht machte sich ein glückliches Leuchten breit.

„Das war so cool. Ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen. Einfach entspannt in die Sache reingehen."

Ginny grinste sie böse an. Leicht gesagt.

„Wann?" fragte sie dann wieder, langsam wurde ihr das Thema unangenehm.

Brenda verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

„Immer noch gleicher Ort, gleiche Zeit. Hör auf mich damit zu nerven."

Aber innerlich amüsierte sie sich köstlich.

„Wann?" fragte Ginny einige Zeit später immer noch im gleichen Ton. Der Kuchen war fertig gegessen und die Bananenmilch war alle.

Brenda sah auf die Uhr, noch eine Stunde.

„Jetzt." antwortete sie.

„Wann?... was meinst du mit jetzt?" Ginny sah erstaunt zu ihr. „Jetzt!"

Brenda nickte.

Ginny strahlte.

Sie gingen ein kurzes Stück bis sie zu einem kleinen Laden kamen, es war eine Schneiderei.

Brenda wurde schon erwartet und Ginny auch.

„Willkommen. Willkommen."

Es war eine alte Frau, mit tiefen Falten, sie war kaum größer als ein Kind, ihre Haare standen vom Kopf weg, sie waren schon lange ergraut, ihre Kleidung war nur als extravagant und bunt zu bezeichnen.

Ihre Stimme war krächzend und schwach, man konnte sie kaum verstehen aber in ihren Augen lag große Sanftmut und eine Schwere die Ginny nicht deuten konnte.

Es dauerte etwas, die alte Frau nahm mehrmals Mass und murmelte immer etwas vor sich her, aber plötzlich ging es ganz schnell und bevor sich es Ginny versah, stand sie in einem Raum auf einem Sockel, nackt wohlgemerkt, und wurde eingekleidet, Haare aufgesteckt, Schmuck angesteckt, die Perlen ihrer Ur...großmutter, geschminkt und als ihr endlich ein Spiegel vor die Nase gestellt wurde erkannte sie sich selbst gar nicht.

„Wow."

Es war nicht so wie sie sich es erwartet hatte. Gar nicht so. Sie hatte sich ein weißes Kleid gewunschen, einfach geschnitten und passende Schuhe und vielleicht ein paar Margariten ins Haar, aber an so was hätte sie noch nicht mal im Traum gedacht.

Sie sah aus wie eine Prinzessin, nein wie eine Königin.

Ihre Haare waren in einem Netz aus Perlen und blattgoldnen Schnüren gefangen, die Mascheries fing ihrer Haare auf Nackenhöhe auf und jedes Mal wenn sie sich bewegte oder wenn die Sonne darauf fiel, glitzerte es.

Ihr Mund war natürlich rot und nur um ihre Augen war ein leichter goldner Lidschatten aufgebracht.

Über dem Kleid, glänzende perlmutfarbne Seide, hatte sie ein Art Jacke an, so wie sie sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Es war von glänzenden, vielverzierten Brockartstoff, mit hohem, weitgestelltem Kragen und tiefen V-Ausschnitt, die Ärmel waren abgesetzt und hatten breite Borten die genau zu dem kleinen Stücken des Kleides passten die sich auf Brusthöhe befanden.

Es glitzerten helle leuchtende Margariten auf dem dunkeln Stoff, und ab den Hüften war schwarzer, feiner Tüll, seinerseits von Goldfadenmustern durchzogen, aufgebauscht, der bis zu den Knien hinunterreichte.

Eigentlich war dass das richtige Kleid und was darunter war nur ein Unterkleid, ging es ihr dann durch den Kopf.

Und auch das war wunderschön. Sie hatte es nur kurz gesehen aber es hatte Negligeequalitäten.

Es hielt ohne Hilfe über ihrer Brust, und zeigte keltisch wirkende Knoten spitz zulaufend bis knapp in Höhe ihres Bauchnabels ging. Sie bestanden aus verschieden farbigem Satin, die Ränder aus Gold, es waren zwei Schnüre welche die Figur bildeten, eines in dem Rot ihrer Lippen und das Andere in einen Grün das genau zur Jacke passte, die Zwischenräume waren gefüllt mit einer stilistischen Figur auf dunklem Grund.

Es war ein Wiesel das auf einem Beet aus weißen Blumen lag und schlief.

Der restliche Seidenstoff fiel sanft über ihre Hüften bist hinunter zu den Knöcheln und machte passgenau ein bisschen über ihren Schuhen, oh diese Schuhe, halt.

Und je länger sie dieses wunderbare Gebilde in dem Spiegel betrachte, desto mehr drängte sich ein paar Fragen hervor.

„Es ist wunderschön. Wie kann ich es ausziehen?" Sie hatte keinen einzigen Knopf entdeckt. Nicht einen, auch keinen Reisverschluss. Es gab noch nicht mal Schnüre an denen man ziehen konnte.

Brenda und die alte Frau warfen sich gegenseitig einen Blick zu.

Die Alte Frau erklärte es dann Ginny.

„Interessant. Und ... warum trage ich keine Unterwäsche?" Ginny fand das war eine durchaus zu akzeptierende Frage.

Die alte Frau sah sie mit pikiertem Blick an.

„Bei einem solchen Kleid," presste sie zwischen den Zähnen heraus, „trägt keine Frau Unterwäsche. Das wäre ein Verbrechen. Sehen sie denn nicht, wie dass die Harmonie dieses perfekten Bildes zerstören würde." Sie seufzte, gebannt von ihrer eigenen Arbeit.

„Nein, das wäre wahrlich ein Verbrechen, mein Kind. Außerdem ist die heute sowieso nur im Weg."

Ginny sah hilfesuchend zu Brenda, doch die nickte zustimmend.

Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht, sagte ihr Blick.

Manchmal hasste sie die Braunhaarige wirklich.

Während sich Ginny ein weiteres mal an das Spiegelbild verlor, redete Brenda eine Weile mit der Frau und sah dann schon fast schon erschrocken auf die Uhr.

„Ginny es ist soweit. Komm wir müssen gehen." Sie half ihr runter vom Podest und flüsterte ihr dann noch zu sie solle sich bedanken.

Ginny verbeugte sich vor der alten Frau.

„Vielen Dank, es ist wunderschön."

Die Frau lächelte sie an.

„Ich hätte zu gern gesehen wie es allen anderen steht, aber leider geht das wohl nicht. Leben sie wohl."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Raum heraus.

Ginny blickte erstaunt.

„Was hat sie damit gemeint?"

„Sie hat auch für mich und Gregory, Viktor und Draco Gewänder gemacht. Sie sind auch alle wunderschön geworden, und passend für so eine Hochzeit." Brenda sah Ginny an.

„Das war ihre letzte Arbeit. Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen. Es gibt niemanden der so gut ist wie sie."

„Arbeitet sie nicht mehr?" erkundigte sich Ginny.

Brendas Augen wurden traurig.

„Sie stirbt heute Nacht."

„Sie stirbt?" Ginny war erschrocken. Sie wollte nicht das jemand starb. Schon gar nicht an ihrem Hochzeitstag. Wie sollte sie da Spaß haben ,wenn sie wusste das jemand stirbt den sie kennt.

Brenda erkannte die Dummheit ihrer Wortwahl. Ok, es gab viel was sie konnte, aber dass gehörte wohl eindeutig nicht dazu.

„Ginny, sie wird heute sterben, das ist ihr bestimmt."

Brenda lächelte sanft.

„Aber jetzt kann sie glücklich gehen. Das war ihre größte Arbeit. Ihre letzte und sie ist wunderbar. Sie wartet schon sehr lang auf diesen Tag. Keine Angst ich werde bei ihr sein."

Brenda lächelte und aus dem Nichts erschien eine Phiole.

„Dann trink mal." sagte sie und Ginny nickte, immer noch betrübt.

Es war eine Invisiblepotion.

Dann zog Brenda aus ihrem Rucksack ein Buch, das mit einer Schnur verschlossen war.

„Hast du es angegriffen?" fragte sie dann die Luft.

Ginny bejahte.

„Gut, und nicht mit ihm reden und ihn nicht angreifen."

Da öffnete Brenda das Buch und sie verschwanden, der Portkey wurde zu Staub.

Vereint, zweites Kapitel

Es war eine große Lichtung auf der sie erschienen.

In der Mitte stand ein alter, nicht besonders großer, simpler Steintempel. Aus groben Klötzen waren vor langer Zeit fünf Wände gebaut worden, Eine mit einem viereckigen schmalen Loch, darüber, ein massiver, dunkler, unbearbeiteter, flacher Stein, er bildete eine Decke.

Es war kein gepflegter Platz.

Verschiedenste Farne wucherten wild und an den rauen Mauersteinen hatte sich Moos und Flechten breitgemacht. Hohes Gras umgab dieses Gebilde, einige Wildkräuter versteckten sich dort sowie hohe Strohblumen, und niederes Gewächs.

Der Schatten der von der sinkenden Sonne gezogen wurde war lang, die alten Bäume welche die Lichtung scheinbar zu allen Seiten abgrenzten, standen eng aneinander und wirkten bedrohlich.

Draco wusste wo er war. Das war der Tempel seiner Ahnen. Der Malfoy Tempel.

Wie zum Slytherin hatte es das Shlammblut nur geschafft dass sie auf diesen Ort hier einfach teleportiert werden konnten?

Und...

Er fühlte sich leicht overdressed.

Kendrick hatte ihn eingekleidet. Merlin sei Dank nicht in die Lumpen in die er sich selbst hüllte.

Nein, nichts dergleichen.

Er trug einen sonderbar gemachten Überrock mit hohem, enganliegenden Kragen, er war aus fast schwarzem Samt, doch überall befanden sich Knotenmuster aus Seide darauf, in der Mitte auf seiner Brust war ein Falke zu sehen, das Wappentier der Malfoys.

Das Auge des Tiers, es war eine Seitenansicht, war ein wertvoller Knochenknopf, die Anderen fielen gar nicht auf.

Der Rock von der Länge aus gesehen, ging ihm etwas über den Schritt, er war seitlich eingeschnitten, aber nicht zu hoch, so dass ihn der Schnitt zu gerader Haltung zwang.

Die Ärmel waren genau richtig lang, sie gingen bis zu seinen Handknochen und waren mit, für seine Verhältnisse schon fast zu buntem Brokat abgesetzt, darunter trug er ein schwarzes Hemd, mit Goldfäden durchzogen, ohne zu kratzten wie sie normalerweise taten. Außerdem war es Seide.

Seine Hose war aus einem Stoff den er nicht kannte, aber wenigstens war sie dunkel und saß perfekt.

Draco gab es nicht gerne zu, aber da war ein Kenner am Werk.

Was die beiden Deppen anging, das war wieder eine andere Sache.

Die trugen Roben.

Gregorys war ein herber Wollstoff, durchzogen mit weißen Linnen, die Ärmel waren Breit, fast schon wie Flügel, er trug eine Kordel um den Bauch herum, und seine Haare waren offen.

Viktor dagegen lief mit grün silbernen Streifen auf schwarzen Grund herum, sein Stoff war in etwa der Selbe wie der von Gregory, nur noch ungenauer verarbeitet. Seine Ärmel waren nicht lang, dafür hatte er eine Kapuze, die tief ins Gesicht gezogen werden konnte.

Auch er hatte eine Kordel um die Hüften, seine war im Gegensatz zu Gregorys tiefschwarzen, weiß.

Wer immer dass gemacht hatte war blind.

Draco wollte sich gerade aufregen, da erschien Brenda.

Die war überhaupt nicht herausgeputzt. Sie trug eine Jean und einen Parka.

Draco nickte ihr zu.

Ginny währenddessen war von dem Anblick den Draco bot hingerissen.

Er sah wunderbar aus.

Der ganze Schnitt passte genau zu seiner formalen Art und... ach sie hatte ihn vermisst.

Wäre es jetzt nicht gut sich an ihn ran zu schleichen und ihn zu erschrecken? Vielleicht mit einem Kuss auf die Nasenspitze oder auf den Mund?

Wieder Mal wurde Ginny sauer. Sie durfte ja nicht...

„Können wir beginnen?" fragte Draco dann Brenda und konnte die Blicke seiner Zukünftigen spüren.

Er verfluchte den Idioten der einmal darauf bestand dass er sie nicht sehen durfte bis es so weit war.

Wer kam nur auf solche Ideen?

Brenda nickte amüsiert. Er hatte es eilig.

Sie lächelte zu Gregory und Viktor und musterte. Wunderbar, genau, so brauchte sie die Beiden. Es stand ihnen gut.

„He, und wie war's bei Kendrick?", fragte Brenda gutgelaunt, fuhr dann aber erschrocken in die Höhe, „Au!"

Ginny hatte sie gezwickt.

Brenda rieb sich den Oberarm und starrte neben sich in die Luft.

„Verschieben wir dass auf später."

Die beiden Jungs nickten wissend. Scheinbar hatten nicht nur sie es mit übernervösen Menschen zu tun, stellte Brenda amüsiert fest – während sie den anrollenden Blauen auf ihrem Oberarm verdrängte..

Draco derweil, übersah das eindeutig kindische Verhalten seiner Jungs und sah Brenda mit süffisanten, selbstgefälligen Grinsen an. Seine Verlobte, gute Frau!

„Ach, lass das Grinsen, Junge," keiferte Brenda dann und erntete zustimmende Nicker der beiden Ältern, „Ich beginne jetzt. Geh einfach vor.", setzte sie nach.

Draco tat das. Er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Er überschritt die Schwelle, es war nur ein kleiner flacher Stein und nicht besonders hoch und stand dann in dem alten Gebäude drinnen.

Innen sah es nicht besser aus wie draußen.

Zwar gab es erstaunlicherweise keine Tiere aber Farn und Moos und in der Mitte stand ein hoher Stein.

Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung was sie hier abziehen wollten. Außer zu heiraten, natürlich.

Schließlich waren alle durch den schmalen Eingang in den Raum gekommen, da schloss sich die Öffnung. Besser, sie war auf ein Mal nicht mehr da.

„Sag in deinen Worten das wir hier erlaubt sind." sagte Brenda leise.

Draco sah überrascht zu der Hohepriesterin in Jeans.

Aber wieder nickte er.

„Diese Vier sind meine Gäste", lies er seine Stimme walten, „ich erlaube ihr Hiersein für heutiges Tun."

Brenda atmete erleichtert aus. Die Beiden in Roben neben ihr, taten es ihr gleich.

Ginny lies den Arm von Viktor los in den sie sich gekrallt hatte.

Scheiße, was war das gewesen?

Es hatte bis in ihre Zehenspitzen hineingebrannt und sie hätte fast aufgeschrieen.

Das Einzige was sie davon abgehalten hatte, war ihr Versprechen nichts zu sagen bevor es ihr erlaubt wurde.

Brenda sah dorthin wo sie Ginny vermutete.

„Ich hatte auf den Schutzzauber vergessen. Egal.", sagte sie finster.

Sie legte ihre Finger zusammen und sprach ein paar leise Worte.

Die Türe öffnete sich wieder.

Allerdings war das dahinter keine Waldlichtung.

Es war ein Gang.

„Willkommen im Haustempel der Malfoys." erklärte Brenda dann und hielt dann aber Ginny davon ab hinaus zu gehen während die Burschen vor gingen und schon bald im dunklen Gang verschwunden waren.

Brenda kramte in ihrer Tasche und gab Ginny die Visiblepotion.

Die trank sie ohne Umschweife.

Und als sie wieder zu sehen war, war sie mehr als nur blass.

„Oh Merlin," stöhnte die aufgestylte Rothaarige und beugte sich fahl vorne über, „mir ist so schlecht!"

Eine Handfläche presste sie auf ihren Mund und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Erklär mir noch mal warum ich das Gesöff trinken musste?" fragte sie irgendwann nörgelnd und sah Brenda vernichtend an.

Die zog sich gerade aus und stand nur noch in Unterhose da. Sie blickte mitleidig zu Ginny.

„Weil wir sonst nicht hier rein gekommen wären", erklärte sie mitfühlend und stöberte durch ihren Rucksack, „Das Abwehrnetz ist echt gut, hier herunten. Ich brauchte jemanden aus dem Hause Malfoy um hier runter zu kommen, weißt du. Normalerweise geht der Bräutigam mit seinem Vater und die Braut mit dessen Mutter."

Sie sah Ginny vielsagend an und zog gleichzeitig siegessicher ein rotes Gewand aus dem Sack.

„Du meinst", fragte Ginny dann, „dass wir nur reingekommen sind weil Draco dabei war?"

Brenda nickte, stieg in das erstaunliche Gebilde und deutete Ginny hinten die Schnüre zu binden, was diese tat.

Das Resultat war erstaunlich.

Es war eine Robe und ein Kleid gleichzeitig, mit den Sandalen die sich Brenda dazu noch anzog, dem Messer das sie sich an die Seite hängte und dem ausgesprochen intensivem Makeup dass sie trug (roter Kajal um ihre Augen, der Mund bleichweiß und nur ihre Augen schienen zu strahlen), dazu noch die Haare durch einen Zauber aufgebauscht wie bei einem Löwen, war sie zum Fürchten.

„Und?"

„Willst du meine Hochzeit ruinieren, das schaut schrecklich aus." entgegnete die Braut trocken.

Brenda wirkte entsetzt, nickte dann aber.

„Hast recht, es fehlt ja etwas."

Mit diesen Worten hatten ihre Hände ein weiteres Mal den Weg in den Rucksack gefunden und waren darin verschwunden, als sie wieder herauszog, hatte sie wunderschöne lange Handschuhe an und einen langen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Und ohne auf einen Kommentar von Ginny zu warten ging sie los.

Die wunderte sich einen kurzen Moment lang und überlegte ob sie ihrer besten Freundin nicht die Freundschaft kündigen sollte, verdammt ein solcher Aufzug zu ihrer Hochzeit, schritt dann aber leise hinterher.

Der Gang war lang und nicht besonders gut ausgeleuchtet aber nach einer Weile hatte sie das Ende erreicht.

Viktor erwartete Ginny schon am Ende des Ganges und nahm sie mit ruhiger Miene neben sich. Brenda stahl sich in ihrem roten Dress vorbei und ging schon mal weiter in den hellstrahlenden Raum vor ihr.

„Du weißt was dich erwartet?" fragte Viktor die Verlobte von Draco mit besorgter Stimme. Ginny nickte klamm.

Ja sie wusste es, Brenda hatte es ihr erklärt.

Sie würde einen Alten Zauber über sie alle Fünf legen und dann würde der dafür sorgen dass jeder dass richtige sagte und tat.

Die eigentliche Hochzeit wäre dann auch schon schnell vorüber, denn mehr als eine Viertelstunde, allerhöchstens dreißig Minuten würde es nicht dauern.

Dass einzig Gute daran, dachte sich Ginny als sie mit pochendem Herz in die hohe Halle eintrat die dahinter lag, ist dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss etwas falsch zu machen.

Um sich die Immens dieser Halle wirklich vorstellen zu können, muss man dort gewesen sein, sagte schon der Entdecker dieser Höhle, und hatte damit nicht mal besonders unrecht.

Es gibt nur wenige dinge die dem Ahnentempel der Malfoys ähnelt oder seine Eleganz und Einzigartigkeit wiederspiegeln könnte und nichts davon war Ginny bis dato unter die Augen gekommen.

Dass hier war krass. Immens, krass und einzigartig.

Es war eine Tropfsteinhöhle die von Licht unbekannter Quelle erleuchtet war. Viele der Stalaktiten waren von Menschenhand geformt worden so dass sie nun nicht mehr natureben waren sondern spiralförmige Einkerbungen aufwiesen. Einige waren wie Gitterkäfige und voller Nachtgetier und wenige noch von Natur gewoben.

Die Wände selbst waren bis auf viele Höhlen und Verbindungsritzen zwischen diesen glatt und nach außen gebogen und ganz am anderen Ende der Höhle, etwa fünfzig Schritt entfernt war ein Altar.

Er war aus dem Boden gewachsen hinter ihm standen zwei mannsgroße Statuen, aus Marmor, so weit Ginny es sehen konnte, ein weißer Falke mit gebrochenen Flügeln, seine Federn waren ergraut und sahen angekokelt aus. Dahinter, schützend die Flügel aufgeschlagen und über das verwundete Tier gehoben, eine Elster.

Und davor da stand Draco in seiner ganzen Pracht.

Mhhh, er sah so... gut aus. Und so ganz ohne Zweifel. Wie er das bloß machte? Sie wollte ihm durch die Haare fahren.

Dracos Nerven lagen blank.

Er war sofort mit den Burschen vor gegangen und hatte erst mal in einem Moment der Überwältigung nur so dagestanden als er die Ahnenhalle sah.

In den Wänden war ein Stammbaum aller Generationen zu sehen, nicht der Übliche sondern durch Zauber erschaffen.

Hinter dem Altar war eine glatte Wand voller Höhlen in der jeweils ein Familienmitglied und dessen Mann/Frau zu sehen war mit dem jeweiligen Familientier oder Symbol.

Die zwei Figuren die hinter dem Altar standen uns groß war repräsentierten seine Eltern. Die Elster die Blacks und der Falke die Malfoys.

Irgendwo erschreckte es Draco dass es sein Vater war der mit gebrochenen Flügeln dastand und sich nicht rühren konnte, was das wohl über die Beziehung aussagte die seine Eltern führten?

Er konnte es nicht sagen. Und vielleicht wollte er dass auch gar nicht.

Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Ahnentafel abgelenkt und zwar von Virginia.

Zugegebener Massen er glaubte nicht dass er sie jemals so gesehen hatte. Sie kam an Viktors Seite mit roten Wangen und geduldigen Blick, in einem Gewand das ihrer würdig war. In dem diffusen Licht dieser Höhle, es gab keine Lampen oder andere Lichtquellen, aber es strahlte so wie tausende Kerzen es tun mussten. In ihrem roten Haar verfing sich das Licht und über ihren wie schokoladeleuchtenden Augen funkelte es golden.

Ihm stockte der Atmen. Sie war wunderschön. So unschuldig und wunderschön. Wie sich ihre Lippen kräuselten als sie ihn sah. Wie sie fast schon majestätisch heran schwebte.

War sie jemals so wunderschön gewesen? Er wusste in diesem Moment er würde diesen Anblick für immer in seinem Herzen tragen, und ... er würde Viktor und Gregory töten wenn sie jemals jemanden erzählen würden wie lächerlich er sich hier herinnen aufführte.

Denn dumm war er nicht. Draco wusste genau dass er gaffte und dass die Beiden es gesehen hatten.

Und dann, als sie in ihrem ganzen Glanz vor ihm stand, da wusste er, nirgendwo anderes hätte das hier passieren dürfen, das war genau der richtige Platz. Der einzige Ort der passend war.

Das einzige was ihn quälte war:

Wie sie es bloß schaffte so ruhig und sicher zu wirken?

Er konnte seinen gebannten Blick erst wieder von ihrer Gestalt nehmen als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

Es war McCarthy. Wann war die nur hier reingekommen? Er hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt.

Sie sah komisch aus. Nicht so wie er sich eine Hohepristerin vorgestellt hatte, aber dann sie war eine Muggelgeborenen, was hätte er sich da erwarten können. Absolut keinen Sinn für Stil.

Und jetzt zusammen mit seinen beiden gerobten Lakaien, sah es passend aus. Als würden sie sich ergänzen.

Er führte den Gedanken nicht weiter, denn Virginia lächelte ihn an.

Er hatte sich nicht gerührt, er hatte sie nicht mal wirklich gut angeschaut.

Ginny fragte sich ob er sie überhaupt vermisst hatte. Ob sie ihm gefiel?

Sein Gesicht war so nichtsagend und seine Augen so kalt, aber das war ihr schon aufgefallen als er ihr Hier sein erlaubt hatte.

Ob er denn noch immer wollte?

Wenn nicht, würde er doch etwas sagen, oder?

Zum Ersten Mal seit sie an die Hochzeit dachte, verspürte sie etwas wie Zweifel. Was wenn es nicht das Richtige war?

Was wenn dass alles nur eine dumme Illusion war die sowie so nie stattfinden könnte. Sie wusste allerdings nicht, was sie dann tun sollte. Es machte ihr Angst.

Noch bevor sie ihre Zweifel artikulieren konnte hatte Brenda ihre Stimme erhoben, und ehrlich, es fegte jeden Gedanken in ihr fort.

Es war mucksmäuschenstill in der großen Halle, als jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken dastand. .

Sie alle hielten sich vor dem Altar auf, an jedem Ende einer der Burschen, Brenda etwa mittlings 5 Schritt entfernt und die Beiden um die es ging in der Mitte des Dreiecks das so aufgespannt wurde.

Brenda sah die Zweifel in den Augen von Ginny keimen, und es wunderte sie nicht. Draco war hier herinnen ein Malfoy in seinem Element und war an Kälte kaum zu unterbieten. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, als sie damals bei Trays und Chinas Hochzeit dabei war, war es genau umgekehrt gewesen. Und hier, alles nur eine Frage der Entscheidungen. Wie sonderbar.

Sie schüttelte sich und versank kurz in eine Art von Meditation.

Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, heute hier zu stehen, zumal sie immer noch nicht auf der Höhe war. Die Flüche setzten ihr immer mehr zu, und entgegen ihrer vorigen Erwartungen hatte sie es nicht geschafft sie zu bannen sondern nur zu verlangsamen. Das würde ihr über kurz oder lang das Leben kosten, wenn sie Glück hatte. .

Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie heute schon sechs Phiolen nehmen müssen, und am Ende des Tages würden es wohl noch mehr werden.

Es war ganz anders als sie es haben wollte, aber sie brauchte die Kraft.

Eine Hochzeit nach Altem Ritus war zehrend für die umgebenden. Und da sie heute nur zu Dritt waren würden sie wohl ziemlich mitgenommen sein, wenn sie damit fertig waren.

Sie blickte kurz zu Gregory und Viktor die mit erhobenem Haupt dastanden und sich darüber bewusst waren was sie heute erwarten würde, wie es ihnen die nächste Woche gehen würde. Das sie zugesagt hatten zeugte von ihrer Treue Draco und auch Ginny gegenüber.

Diese Beiden erstaunten sie immer wieder.

Dann, endlich hatte sie ihre Kraft gefunden.

„Arachvona...u-araaaa!", rief sie hinaus und rief nach den alten Mächten die in diesen Hallen schlummerten, und zeigte ein bisschen ihrer eigenen Kraft.

Ginny verfolgte gebannt wie lange es brauchte bis die Worte die Brenda hinausgerufen hatte, verstummten. Scheinbar ewig hing das langgezogene A noch in der Luft und materialisierte sich fast schon fast vor Brenda.

„Aaswertio"

Brenda hatte die Augen geschlossen und hielt den großen Stock in ihren beiden Händen. Nun hob sie ihn in die Höhe und schlug ihn in den Boden hinein.

Wieder hallte das Geräusch durch den Raum, währenddessen zog die in rotgekleidete den Stab wieder zu sich und hielt ihn mit gesenktem Kopf und verschlossenen Blick über dem Boden.

„Sparte in ant", flüsterte sie dann, ließ den Stock los, er blieb senkrecht in der Luft hängen und sie klatschte in die Hände. So blieb sie, ihre Handflächen gegeneinander gepresst.

Zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann verfolgte Ginny geschockt wie Brenda von den Füssen aufwärts zu Stein wurde.

Mit einem unschönen Geräusch fraß es sich hinauf über die Knie, die Oberschenkel, die Leisten.

Erst als ihr der Fels schon bis zu ihrer Hüfte ging, bewegte Brenda sich.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah nirgendwo bestimmt hin.

„Ihr werdet diese Verbindung erlauben," verkündete sie schließlich leise, „ihr werdet euren Segen geben, denn wie alt eurer Blut auch ist, wie mächtig es auch sei, ich weiß was es mich kosten wird diese Verbindung zu unterstützen und ich bin dessen fähig." Ihr noch unangetastetester Oberkörper streckte sich und sie lächelte. „Lasst dass meine Sorge sein."

Nun endlich sah sie Ginny in die Augen und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Mir zur Seite...", sie deutete mit ihren noch freien Händen auf die Jungs und Ginnys Blick wanderte zu ihnen. Auch sie waren vom Stein gefangen.

Er hatte sie schon bis zu der Brust unter Kontrolle, so das sie kaum noch atmen konnten. Was sie allerdings nicht daran zu hindern schiecht vollkommen unbeteiligt dreinzuschauen.

Slytherins bis zum Atemstillstand ging es Ginny durch den Kopf.

„ Mir zur Seite stehen zwei von altem Blut, seht hier diejenigen welche ihr Gefährten nennt, seht sie und nehmt ihre Gaben an."

Sie hielt inne und nickte Gregory und Viktor zu und Ginny kam nicht umher zu bemerken wie blass alle Drei trotzdem waren.

„Und ich selbst," Brenda löste ihre Hände aus der wiedereingenommenen Verschränkung, „bin von solcher Macht, dass ihr noch nicht einmal daran denken solltet mir eine Lektion zu erteilen." Und hier grinste ihre beste Freundin so dreckig wie selbst Draco es nie hinbekommen würde. „Denn ich bin die Hohepriesterin von Hogwarts und ihr wisst was das zu bedeuten hat."

Wieder geschah nichts, doch Brenda lachte nur und von ihr und den beiden Jungs bröckelte in kleinen Stücken der Stein wieder ab.

„Danke, dann können wir ja doch noch beginnen. Wie überaus nett."

Sie grinste zu Ginny und Draco und dann begann der, übrigens noch immer schwebende Stock zu glühen und aus Brendas Mund erhob sich ein Gemurmel, zu leise um es zu verstehen.

Und mit jedem Wort das verging kam es Ginny vor als ob es immer ruhiger wurde und immer mehr neben sich selbst stand.

Das war ein Teil dieses Rituals, Das Lösen von der Welt.

Irgendwie erinnerte es Ginny stark an das was Tom mit ihr gemacht hatte, in ihrem zweiten Jahr. Neben sich stehen und nichts tun können.

Aber dieses Mal war es anderes.

Es ging hier nicht um einen Basilisken oder um eine Tagebucherinnerung die wieder lebendig werden wollte, es ging hier um ihre Hochzeit. Und wenn das gefordert wurde, dann würde sie es erlauben.

Außerdem, und darauf vertraute Ginny, Draco würde nicht zu lassen dass ihr etwas geschah.

Dem missfiel es gerade zutiefst so einem anderen Menschen ausgeliefert zu sein, aber da er um die alten Rituale wusste und um deren Bedeutung, und was es für das Schlammblut heißen musste hier mehr oder weniger alleine zu stehen und all dass auf ihre eigenen Schultern zu laden, konnte er damit leben.

Er rechnete ihr das hoch an. Dass sie das machte, damit er endlich seinen Spaß haben konnte. Und, ach was belog er sich selbst, er würde Virginia auch heiraten wenn er schon mit ihr gevö... schlafen hatte. Er wusste es, Crabbe und Goyle wussten es und Brenda wusste es auch.

Es regte ihn hier und jetzt nur bedingt auf, denn er begann schon neben sich zu stehen, er konnte es spüren.

Das hier gerade war Adrane- das Lösen von der Welt.

Dem folgen würde Emanu- Wahrsprechen, grob übersetzt.

Überlieferte Weise würde es folgendermaßen ablaufen.

Die Frau beginnt, sie spricht über ihre Zweifel. Dann kommt der Mann und beruhigt sie wieder. Und so hin und her geht es dann weiter, bis Wahrheit, Vertrauen, Leidenschaft,... und der ganze Schmus abgehackt wäre. Das einzig Gute daran war das es schnell vorbei war.

Dann noch der Blutschwur- Lhindir, und dann, würde er rausgehen, sie wohin auch immer schleppen und mit ihr, endlich, schlafen.

Gut.

Möge das Emanu beginnen. Er hatte lang genug gewartet.

Brenda beendete das Murmeln, und sah zu ihren Begleitern. Sie waren bereit. Ginny und Draco waren wieder in ihren Körper eingekehrt und hatten partielle Kontrolle über ihren Leib.

Das war immer ihr Lieblingsteil gewesen.

Ach, alleinig Mad so zu sehen, vollkommen Rose ausgeliefert, sie könnte noch jetzt wie ein dummes Schaf darüber lachen. Mein Gott, dachte sie sich, noch mal zu sehen wie aus –Ich Bin Böse- Charles Weasley ein liebestoller Gockel wurde, dass würde ihr sicher wieder ein paar Jahre zurückgeben. Und Draco würde sicher Ähnliches durchlaufen.

Denn es war nun mal so, am Anfang hast du dich noch so halbwegs unter Kontrolle und umso mehr du dich gegen die Realität wehrst desto eher wirst du in sie hineingedrängt.

Und da Draco zu dieser Art von Menschen gehören die dass was sie fühlen tief in sich vergraben müssen da es ihnen sonst zu gefährlich wird, würde es sicher auch sehr amüsant werden.

Das war bei China so gewesen, das hatte Mad erwischt und Pansy auch.

Sie sah kurz zu ihrem Rucksack, ja das rote Licht leuchtete und war dann auch bereit.

Bevor sie schlussendlich doch begann riskierte sie einen Blick zu ihren Anvertrauten.

Er sah so aus als wäre er an ein Brett genagelt worden und sein Gesicht in Wachs gegossen, und sie strahlte über beide Bäckchen.

Und wieder konnte Brenda nur bewundern wie gut die beiden nebeneinander aussahen.

Der Brokat ergänzte sich in den Farben und war der jeweilige farbliche Spiegel, mehr oder weniger, und beide sahen sie aus wie man bei einer solchen Hochzeit aussehen sollte.

Voller Macht.

Ginny und Draco waren also bereit.

So bereit man halt sein konnte.

„EMANU!" rief Brenda plötzlich und Gregory und Viktor taten es ihr gleich. Sie hatten alle ihre Arme so ausgebreitet dass sie die Ecken des Dreiecks aufspannten, Brenda konnte die Kräfte die zwischen ihren Körpern zirkulierten direkt spüren. Und auch wenn es die Beiden im Innern des Dreiecks nicht sehen konnten, so hing dennoch ein Netz aus Energie über ihnen und würde früher oder später auf sie hinunterfallen. Und auch dann würden sie es wieder nicht spüren. Sie liebte diesen Gedanken einfach.

„Seht euch an.", befahl sie herrisch.

Ginny erhob zaghaft ihren Blick und sah ihren Verlobten an, und zum ersten Mal seit dem er auf dem Grund der Malfoys war, wurde seine grauen Augen leuchtend und es lag Vertrauen ihn ihnen.

Ginny lächelte erleichtert auf und Brenda war froh dass er wirklich soweit war.

„EMANU!

Es ist Zeit.

Öffnet Eure Herzen, öffnet Euren Geist, denn nun wird Euch jede Lüge hinterrücks befallen. Führen Euch unlautre Gründe, mögt Ihr von Eurem Leben verlieren.

Ist Eure Zunge gespalten, so fault Sie Euch im Mund dahin.

So war es, so ist es und so wird es immer sein.

EMANU!"

Wieder bestätigten die Beiden von altem Blut ihren Ruf und nun übernahm Gregory das Wort.

„EMANU.

Es ist Zeit.

Zeit Euren alten Geistern zu begegnen und Ihnen die Stirn zu bieten.

Zeigt Stärke, zeigt Kraft, zeigt dass Ihr dessen was Euch hier herführt würdig seit.

Ist Schwäche Eurer oberstes Gebot, bangt um Eure Zukunft, denn Sie wird im Hier und Jetzt vergehen.

EMANU!"

Er hatte sie mit jedem Wort aufgerichtet und seine Stimme hallte nun auch jetzt noch durch die Hallen als er schon lange den Mund wieder geschlossen hatte. Sein Gesicht war ernst und wurde nur von Viktors düsterer Miene übertroffen.

„EMANU!"

sagte der schließlich leise, aber deutlich, seine Stimme war rau und hart zugleich.

„Es ist Zeit.

Zeit Eure Hoffnung fahren zu lassen, Zeit Eure Zweifel zu stellen.

Zeit Eure Schmerzen zu zählen. Für so mag es nun beginnen.

EMANU!"

Seine Stimme verblasste schnell und es war wieder Brenda die das Wort übernahm.

„EMANU! Sprich die Zweifel."

Dabei starrte nicht nur sie, sondern auch Crabbe und Goyle, Draco an und der verzog sein Gesicht zu einer hasserfüllten Maske.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nein, so lief dass nicht ab. Er würde sicher nicht beginnen. Nein, keine Chance, die Frau beginnt, dass weiß jeder, der Mann...

„Seht mich an," hörte er sich dann selbst sagten und wenn seine Augen jemanden töten könnten, wäre das Schlammblut Asche, „ich stehe hier vor euch und meine Hände zittern, mein Mund ist trocken, meine Stimme schwach, ich fürchte um die Zukunft."

Ginny sah ihn überrascht an.

Das hatte Draco doch nicht gerade gesagt. Oh, scheiße, er wollte das abbrechen, verdammt noch mal, hätte er das nicht früher sagen können. So ein Idiot!

Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte erhob sich wieder Gregorys starke Stimme.

„EMANU! Sprich die Hoffnung."

Nun sahen alle zu Ginny.

Welche Hoffnung, verflucht noch mal, er wollte nicht! Was gab es da noch Hoffnung?

Oh sie würde...

„Seht mich an," Ginny stand gerade da und strahlte Ruhe aus wie jemand der nichts zu fürchten hatte, ihre Stimme war zart, dennoch bestimmt und sie lächelte sanft.

„ich stehe hier vor euch, doch ich habe keine Angst. Mein Herz ist frei, mein Geist ist glücklich."

Draco sah sie mit großen Augen an, und sein böser Blick war verschwunden.

Und nun hob sie ihre Hand und ohne ihn zu berühren strich sie ihm über die Wangen.

„Denn ich weiß es ist gut." sagte sie selbstsicher und streckte sich so weit vor dass ihre Lippen fast schon sein Ohr erreichten.

„Denn du bist gut.", hauchte sie. Sie bewegte sich zurück sodass sie ihm in die Augen sah. Dann lächelte sie.

„Ich nehme dich zu meinem Mann, sei mein Gefährte, mir treu in deinen Taten und im Herzen, das wäre mein Wunsch."

Draco starrte seine Braut überrascht an. Er war nicht gut, er war nicht mal ein besonders netter Mensch. Und obwohl er gewusst hatte dass sie etwas in dieser Richtung sagen würde, irgendwann einmal, sie war eine verliebte Weasley, sie konnte auch nicht aus ihrer Haut, so überraschte es ihn doch es zu hören.

Und am meisten verblüffte es ihn was es für ein gutes Gefühl es war. Sie war wirklich etwas Besonders.

„EMANU!" nun war Viktor wieder an der Reihe, und riss ihn aus den Gedanken und aus dem Grund ihrer braunen Augen „ Sprich die Wahrheit."

Sie sah ihn noch immer so unschuldig an und er senkte seinen Blick. Er war nicht gut.

„Ich fürchte um die Zukunft" sagte er schließlich und bemerkte wie seine Stimme fast schon wegbrach.

„Ich fürchte um die Zukunft" wiederholte er fester und sah sie traurig an, „ohne Dir und auch mit Dir."

Ginny sah in seine getrübten Augen und wollte ihn fest in die Arme nehmen. Er sah aus als würde er im nächsten Moment gleich davonlaufen. Dann fing er sich aber wieder und sein Blick wurde fester.

„Denn ich bin nicht gut" sagte er kopfschüttelnd, „Denn ich werde dich verletzen ob ich will oder nicht."

„Doch wenn du mich haben willst" fuhr er fort und lächelte sie so schüchtern an dass es Ginny fast das Herz verbrennen lies, „so mag es sein."

Er hatte es gesagt, oh Merlin, er hatte es gesagt! Für ein paar Sekunden hatte er so ausgesehen als wollte er einen Rückzieher machen.

Er verhielt sich so anders, so nicht er. Aber es war wohl ein Teil des Zaubers, denn sie war alles nur nicht ruhig und trotzdem stand sie hier und ihre Stimme war gelassen.

„EMANU!" rief Brenda in ihre Gedanken hinein und sah aufmunternd zu ihr.

„Sprich Vertrauen."

Ginny sah sie an und wusste dass sie dass was sie nach Außen gab endlich auch Innen drinnen fühlen musste. Sie sammelte ihre Gedanken und sah dann zu Draco hinauf wie er da stand wie ein junger Gott, in seinem Gewand und auf sie hinuntersah mit diesem scheuen Lächeln. Und alles was sie sich zusammengedacht hatte, war tschak verschwunden.

Sprich Vertrauen, hatte es geheißen. Sprich Vertrauen. Aber sie vertraute ihm, er würde entgegen seiner Worte nichts tun um ihr weh zu tun.

Und dass versuchte sie dann auch zu sagen.

Merlinseisdank hackte dann doch der Zauber ein und es wurde besser als das was sie vorgehabt hatte zu sagen.

Es dauerte länger bis Virginia endlich antwortete und er fragte sich ernsthaft ob der letzte Satz den er da gesagt hatte nicht der Todesstoß für diese Hochzeit gewesen war.

Wenn du mich haben willst, als ob man daran zweifeln konnte. Er war Draco Malfoy, verdammt noch mal.

Natürlich wollte sie ihn. Daran gab es sowieso nichts mehr zu rütteln. Sie hatte ja schon zugesagt, beruhigte er sich selbst.

Und als er gerade zu seinem eigenen Entsetzten bemerkte dass er sich beruhigen musste um nicht vollkommen auszurasten, da erhob sie ihre wunderbare Stimme.

„Dann sprich und sage was du wünscht von mir, mag sein dass ich es dir gebe", sagte sie leicht und sah ihm in die Augen, „mein Herz gehört dir schon."

Und Draco schüttelte, gebeutelt von ihrem letzten Satz, amüsiert seinen Kopf und gab es auf gegen dass bittere Los des Bittstellers, dass ihm hier zugeteilt wurde, zu kämpfen.

Es war zwar nicht in Ordnung dass er diesen Part abbekommen hatte, aber nun konnte er nichts daran ändern. Seine „Freunde" hier würden es sicher irgendwann einmal zurückbekommen, soviel war sicher.

Und jetzt da er so dastand und auf den nächsten Aufruf wartete erstaunte es ihn wie wenig er doch an diesem Bund teilnahm. Sollte es nicht so sein, dass er nur ihr in die Augen sah und an nichts anders denken sollte als an sie. So hatte es doch geheißen.

„EMANU! Sprich die Leidenschaft." sagten Viktor und Gregory gleichzeitig leise, zumal sie wussten dass es ihr junger Herr sowieso nicht mehr mitbekam und sein Mund nur auf die Erlaubnis wartete sprechen zu dürfen. Die Antwort kam auf Engelsflügeln. Und aus dem kleinen Bittsteller wurde ein Malfoy in seiner vollen Größe.

Auch wenn er seine Braut nicht berührte, so ging er doch fast schon auf wenige Millimeter auf sie zu gerade soviel Platz war zwischen ihnen dass ein Stück feingewebter Stoff hier Ruhe gefunden hätte.

Er beugte sich seitlich an ihren Gesicht vorbei und hauchte ihr mit heißerer Stimme Worte ins Ohr, zu leise als dass sie verstanden werden konnten. Aber die Reaktion war unverkennbar.

Ihre Augen wurden glänzend und ihre Wangen leuchteten, ihr Mund öffnete sich, bereit für jeden Kuss, und weiß Slytherin wie er sich davonstehlen konnte und ihr dass nicht gab, aber er schritt zurück.

„Deinen Körper," hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, sein Atem kitzelte, und er roch gut, „deinen Geist", sie konnte die Wärme seines Körpers spüren, „und deine Seele will ich, gib mir das und ich bin bereit. Für alles."

Sie brach ihren Fastkontakt und sah ihr direkt in die Seele. Seine Augen hatte jegliche Kälte verloren und waren so warm und voller Feuer dass sei fast vergaß zu atmen.

„So sei es dann.", brachte sie heraus und wendete ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab.

Und er nickte kaum merklich.

„So ist es." murmelte er nicht lauter als das Rauschen des Meeres.

Brenda betrachte mit stolz wie sich beide ob ihrer verdrehten Rollen gut eingefunden und sie endlich durchbrochen hatten.

Nun konnte es wirklich beginnen. Lhindir, der Blutschwur.

Um den ging es, der würde prüfen, wie weit die Beiden bereit waren zu gehen.

Und das Schöne daran war, Draco wusste nur die Hälfte.

Brenda nahm ihren wertvollen Dolch von der Seite und hob ihn in die Höhe. Dann nickte sie und Gregory und Viktor verließen ihre Posten und stellten sie jeweils hinter einen der beiden Brautleute.

Mit ein bisschen Druck an den Schultern führten sie Ginny und Draco zum Altar nun standen sie zu Fünft davor.

Brenda wusste dass Draco wusste, dass nun der Blutschwur kommen würde. Und sie wusste was er sich darunter vorstellte.

„Lhindir. Der Blutschwur." rief sie hinaus und nickte ihren beiden Helfern zu.

Deren Minen wurden grimm und bevor es sich sogar Brenda versah hatten sie Draco und Ginny blitzschnell von hinten in Gewahrsam genommen und hielten sie in eisernen Griff so dass sich keiner der Beiden rühren konnten. Und dann sprachen sie einen kurzen Zauber über sie der ihnen das Bewusstsein nahmen.

Als Draco wieder zu sich kam brauchte er genau einen Moment um sich über seine Lage klar zu werden.

Er war festgenagelt unter entweder Gregory oder Viktor und seine linke Hand war bis zu den Unterarmen ohne Gewand. Erst jetzt bemerkte er dass es verdammt kalt hier unten war. Alles was er sehen konnte war Virginias Gesicht sie war weggetreten, ihr Kopf gegen den kalten Stein gepresst, und ihre schönen Haare hingen ihr teilweise ins Gesicht, auch ihre Linke Hand war nackt.

Ok, darauf war er nicht gefasst gewesen.

Was zum Slytherin sollte das. Sie hatten kein Recht ihn so festzuhalten und überhaupt... sie machten ihr Angst damit!

Nun da sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, suchte sie seinen Blick und sah ihn fast schon hysterisch an und suchte nach einer Antwort in seinen Augen.

Was sollte das, warum machen sie dass? Hilf mir Draco.

All das lag in ihrem Blick.

Und er wusste es selbst nicht. Man brauchte doch nur einen Picks in den Finger, ein wenig Blut und das war's. Was sollte dass dann? Wie konnten sie es wagen ihr so Angst einzujagen, nur damit sie irgendwann einmal angeben konnten, so was durchgezogen zu haben.

Aber dann, bevor er es sich versah, wurde seine Gedanken kurzzeitig von dem Dilemma in dass er manövriert wurde, abgelenkt.

Das Schlammblut riss/schnitt ihm die Pulsadern auf.

Und es tat weh, verflucht noch mal.

Er sah noch im selben Augenblick zu seiner Braut und konnte den Schreck in ihren Augen sehen. Sie sah mit geweiteten Augen wie sein Blut an seinen Handgelenken hinunterfloss und in das Becken tropfte.

Er konnte nichts sagen, also sah er sie nur beruhigend an. Es war eine Prüfung, nichts weiter, beruhigte er sie, beruhigte er sich.

Das musste sie doch wissen. Schlammblut übertrieb nur. Das war Show. Es musste so sein.

Weiß Merlin wie oft er sich das selbst schon angetan hatte nur um zu sehen wie viel Blut er verlieren durfte bevor sein Bewusstein schwand, Schlammblut wusste das sicher und machte eine Show daraus.

Und da er wusste dass es nicht besonderes überzeugend war beruhigend zu sein wenn man selbst vor Wut kochte, riss er sich zusammen. Er blickte zu ihr und sie sah ihm irgendwann doch ihn die Augen, weg von seinem Blut. Dort lag so viel Vertrauen, sie würde das machen was er wollte.

Das beruhigte Draco. Sie müssten nicht lange Warten, es wäre bald vorbei.

Dass Ruhigsein, brach dann allerdings in sich zusammen als auch Ginnys Pulsadern aufgeschnitten wurden.

Er konnte ihren Schmerz sehen.

Er war überrascht. Das hatte Schlammblut nicht gewagt. Virginia zu verletzten.

Er wollte zu ihr.

Draco bäumte sich einen Moment gegen seinen Häscher auf, lies es aber dann bleiben. Es war eine Prüfung. Er würde sie bestehen.

Er würde sie bestehen.

Er wollte ihr sagen dass es gleich vorbei war.

Er blieb liegen.

Er wollte sie in seine Arme schließen und sie beschützen.

Er blieb liegen.

Er wollte dass es aufhörte bei ihr zu bluten. Er blieb liegen.

Er wollte,...

Er blieb liegen.

Und er verfolgte wie zögernd aber doch das wertvolle Blut aus ihren Adern floss.

Sein Ärger stieg immer weiter, er blieb liegen.

Und als er langsam selbst den Blutverlust zu spüren begann, wie ihm gemächlich kälter wurde und die Welt nicht mehr so wichtig war und er immer öfter ihr Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte, bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun.

Er konnte damit umgehen, aber sie konnte es nicht.

Hoffentlich war es bald vorbei.

Und in einem letzten lichten Moment, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, das genau dass passieren würde, so oder so.

Er hätte dem Schlammblut nicht vertrauen sollen.

Er hätte Goyle und Crabbe nicht vertrauen sollen.

Dem einzigen Menschen den er jemals vertrauen durfte war seine Vir...

Nicht nur Brenda sondern auch ihre beiden Helfer wurden langsam unruhig. Warum taten die Beiden nichts?

Wenn sie sich nicht bald aus dem Bann befreiten würden sie draufgehen, alle beide. Warum taten die nichts?

Sie hätte schon erwartet das Ginny reinspringt als sie Draco wirklich besonders brutal die Adern geöffnet hatte, aber sie tat nichts. Sie hatte ihn nur angestarrt.

Und Draco hatte sich nicht gerührt.

Dann irgendwann wusste sie dass sie es nicht aussparen konnte und hatte auch Ginnys Blutbahnen geöffnet.

Und wieder hatte sich der sture Slytherin nicht gerührt.

War er denn verrückt?

Wie konnte er nur dabei zusehen wie seine Süße langsam verblutete? Scheiße, wie konnte Ginny dabei zusehen wie ihr heißgeliebter Draco langsam davon floss?

Mit versteinertem Gesicht betrachtete sie die Beiden wie sie unter dem Gewicht der schweren Jungs gegen den Stein gedrückt wurden und immer blasser wurden.

Echt wahr, jetzt wurde Brenda langsam einiges klar.

Die Beiden waren verrückt. Verfluchte Altblüter. Nichts als Ärger mit diesen Typen.

Dann, endlich, geschah es. Ginny riss sich mit einem gewaltigen Aufschrei von Viktor los und stürmte zu Draco, riss ihn, der Arme konnte kaum noch stehen, von Gregory los, und drückte seine Wunde mit ihren Händen ab.

„Draco, Draco, schau mich an, schau mich an," flüsterte sie, „Draco, geht es noch. Schau mich an. Los, schau mich an. Lass mich hier nicht alleine. Bitte! Draco?" Er hatte wieder das Bewusstsein verloren. „Bitte? Draco!"

Brenda sah zu Ginny und wies Gregory und Viktor an zu ihr zu gehen und ihre Wunden und die von Draco abzubinden.

Sie selbst stellte sich vor den Altar und sah auf dass ganze Blut dass sich im der Mulde gesammelt hatte und lächelte.

„Blut in Blut, Blut für Blut, Blut an Blut. Hört es und staunt, die Häuser Malfoy und Weasley schlussendlich wieder vereint.", sagte sie so schnell es ging und keine Sekunde später hatten die beiden Jungs begonnen die Wunden der Zwei notdürftig zu versorgen.

„So sei es" murmelte Gregory und Viktor antwortet mit „so ist es." Und grinste zu Draco der gerade wieder die Augen aufschlug.

„Seit Gefährten.." fuhr er fort und vollkommen erschlagen und blutig wie Ginny war antwortete sie nur leise „Ich folge dir," während Draco mit seltsam schummrigen Blick zu Ginny sah und sie zu sich runterzog und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. „Ich führe dich."

„Steht zu einander" sagte Gregory.

„In schönen Zeiten..." „... und jenen in Not."

„Vertraut einander" rief Viktor.

„Immer" – „Jederzeit." Draco hatte wieder das Bewusstein verloren und lag nun in den Armen seiner Frau.

„Dann geht mit unserem Segen." verlautbarte Brenda und lächelte die erschöpfte Ginny an

"Adrane emanu lhindir. Es ist vollbracht."

Dann kippte auch Ginny um.

Brenda sah zu den zwei Bewusstlosen und sackte dann auf die Knie.

Mei, mei, mei, das war verdammt knapp gewesen. Endlich hatte Ginny gegen die eine Regel verstoßen. Berühre ihn nicht und rede nicht gegen meine Erlaubnis. Und sie hatte es doch getan. Und wie sie es getan hatte.

Und dass war eine Notwendigkeit gewesen. Wie sonst hätte sie die Ernsthaftigkeit der Zwei prüfen können.

Er der alles tut, tut nichts und die die nie etwas gegen die Regeln tat, (Überlieferte Weisheiten und vollkommen antiquiert, aber man konnte sie gut einsetzte um alte Mächte zu manipulieren) tat es um ihn zu retten. So ging das.

Vollkommen fertig massierte sie sich die Schläfen und kramte dann in ihrer Tasche die sie scheinbar gleich in der Nähe gehabt hatte.

Eine Phiole für sich, Energie Cookies von Kendrick für die Jungs, die hatten sich inzwischen gesetzt und sahen auch aus als wären sie auf einen hohen Berg gestiegen und dort mehrer Tage ohne Essen rumgeirrt. Gregory hatte Draco an sich gelehnt und Viktor Ginny.

„Oh, Scheiße bin ich fertig" brummte Brenda dann und die Jungs stimmten ihr zu.

„Oh, McCarthy du sagtest es würde weh tun und zehrend sein, aber du hast es noch nicht mal ansatzweise getroffen."

„Pisse, ja, die Steine haben sich ja direkt gehend in mein Fleisch reingefressen. Und was sollte dass mit den Pulsadern, verdammt noch mal ein kleiner Picks hätte genügt."

Brenda sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann schien sie zu bemerken dass sie immer noch nicht viel getan hatten um die Wunden der nun Verheiraten zu versorgen. Fast schon hastig kramte sie in ihrer Allzwecktasche und zog eine Salbe raus und zwei Spritzen mit kurzem Schaft.

Sie schleppte sich das kurze Stück zu den Bewusstlosen, reichte die Salbe den Jungs und gab Ginny und Draco jeweils eine Spritze.

Dann lehnte sie sich erschöpft gegen Gregory und war erst mal still.

„Ein kleiner Picks hätte nicht genügt. Wir reden hier nicht von einer normalen Hochzeit, wir reden hier von der Zusammenführung von Ginnys und Dracos Familien. Und da ich keine Lust habe das Gleiche noch mal im Ahnentempel der Weasley durchzuziehen brauchten wir genug Blut für beide Tempel. Zugegeben, dass war fast schon zuviel, aber man kann nicht einfach in der Mitte aufhören. Warum," fuhr sie dann wütend auf, nur um gleich wieder erschöpft zurück zu sacken, „hat der kleine Scheißer nichts getan? Könnt ihr mir das erklären?"

Die beiden Jungs starrten auf die Ahnenwand und schüttelten dann den Kopf.

„Keinen Schimmer. Ich habe mir zwar gedacht als du mit dem Pulsadernzeug begonnen hast dass er es über sich ergehen lassen wird, aber dass er seine Süße mit reinzieht hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Vielleicht dachte der Trottel ja es ist eine Prüfung." fauchte Viktor, „Oh, gut, die Cookies wirken langsam. Wer hat die gemacht? Hatte noch nie so Gute."

Brenda sah ihn grinsend an.

„Portionsmaster Madock."

Die Beiden sahen überrascht.

Der Potionmaster. Der Einzige der noch mit Prof. Snape mithalten konnte. Es hieß er sei eine Koryphäe, es wusste nur gerade keiner wo er sei.

„Wie zum Slytherin bist du an den rangekommen." entfuhr es Viktor.

„Hab ihn und seine Schwester gerettet vor Todessern."

„aha."

„Ja, aber besprechen wir dass ein anders Mal, wir müssen hier raus. Unsere Zeit läuft ab. Schaut hin, es beginnt schon."

Sie wies mit ihrem Kopf auf den Altar und dass was dahinter stand.

Jetzt wo Brenda es sagte, bemerkten es auch ihre beiden Begleiter.

Die Statuen begannen zu schrumpfen und die Ahnenwand begann sich zu ändern.

„Aufstehen, los, wir haben lang genug ausgeruht."

Mühsam rappelten sich die Beiden von Alten Blut auf und nahmen jeder ihre Person auf die Schultern.

„Geht vor, ich muss hier noch etwas regeln. Ich komm gleich nach."

Viktor sah sie musternd an, nickte dann aber und riss Gregory hinter sich her.

Brenda stand vor dem Altar und lehnte sich dann mit ihren Armen davor ab.

„Ich danke für eure Großzügigkeit," sprach sie und sah fasziniert auf das Blut das sich langsam zu verändern begann, „und das ich nicht meine ganzes Sein offenbaren musste. Das war nett." Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Danke auch dafür dass ihr uns am Leben gelassen habt, und uns nicht geholt habt. Und..." ihre Augen wurde weit und ihre Stimme änderte sich.

Dunkel wird hereinbrechen.

Wo ist das Licht, dass den Weg uns führt?

Verborgen zwischen Zwietracht und Hass, eingekerkert es ward vor langer Zeit.

Wenn die Alten Mächte erstehen und die Neuen Fallen,

wenn Vertrauen gebrochen wird und Dämme eingerissen, Fluten hereinbrechen und

Welten zerstört,

wenn Hoffnung stirbt und Tod der einzige Weg ist,

was wird sein?

Kommt Dunkel, kommt Licht?

Es gibt nur eine Macht die entschiedet.

Fürchtet Euch, sie wird gewaltig sein.

„...Und..." so plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte war sie wieder normal, Brenda schüttelte den Kopf. „Tss. Das wusste ich schon, verdammt noch mal, ich bin die Hohepriesterin von Hogwarts. Lasst die unnötigen Spielchen." Sie atmete bestimmend tief durch. „Also war nett. Brauch ich nicht zu wiederholen."

Sie hatte Gregory nicht bemerkt der am Eingang stehen geblieben war und alles gehört hatte und nun seine Stirn runzelte.

Er hatte es sich schon gedacht, sie wusste mehr als sie zugab. Dann schulterte er sich Draco richtig und spurtete los.

Vereint, drittes Kapitel

Draco erwachte in Dunkelheit.

Sein erster Gedanke galt seinen Wunden.

Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über seinen linken Unterarm und bemerkte zu seiner Genugtuung dass die Blutung gestoppt war.

Gut, er hatte also die dumme Prüfung bestanden. Wusste er doch dass es das Beste gewesen war zu warten.

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit und er lehnte sich in den, es musste wohl ein Sessel sein, zurück. Gut dann brauchte er ja nichts mehr zu fürchten. Lhindir war vollendet.

Er war ein verheirateter Mann.

VIRGINIA!

Ach, verdammte Kacke, sie hatten ihr ja auch...

WO WAR SIE!

Fast schon wie ein Blitz fuhr er aus dem Sessel hoch.

Wo war sie?

Er konnte sie nicht sehen.

Er hatte keinen verdammten Zauberstab für etwas Licht und wo zum Slytherin war er eigentlich?

Was zum Henker hatte sich das Schlammblut nur dabei gedacht, überhaupt wo war sie?

„Virginia?" sagte er dann leise in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Virginia? Bist du hier... irgendwo?"

Noch immer keine Antwort. Um ihn herum war es still. Es gab schon Geräusche aber die kannte er nicht. Unterschwelliges Brummen und ein helleres Piepsen. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wo er war.

Aber der Schrei der dann durch den Raum gellte, sagte ihm wenigstens wo sie sich aufhielt. Keine fünf Schritt entfernt.

„DRAAAAAACO!"

Es war dunkel, er war nicht da, er hatte geblutet und ... verflucht, warum brummte da ein Kühlschrank?

Sie klatschte dreimal schnell in die Hände.

Und bevor sie sich darüber freuen konnte dass sie richtig geraten hatte und gedämpftes Licht anging, wurde sie von Draco in die Arme geschlossen.

Das war besser als Licht. Sehr viel besser.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte er sie besorgt als er endlich wieder los ließ und sie von oben bis unten musterte.

Sie trug noch immer das Kleid und er das Gewand von vorhin, sie saß auf einem Bett. Seine Virginia sah nicht so aus als ob es ihr besonders schlecht ging. Ja, sie war etwas blass aber ansonsten schien es ihr gut zu gehen.

Er zog ihren linken Ärmel etwas in die Höhe und konnte darunter zwei rote Narben am Unterarm entdecken, aber kein Blut.

Das war gut.

„Geht es dir gut?" wiederholte er die Frage. Und ihre Antwort darauf lies ihm im Gegenzug blass werden.

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sah ihn nicht an.

„Nein", sagte sie schließlich und eine Träne blitze auf, „nein, mir geht es nicht gut. Mir geht es gar nicht gut. Ich hab's in den Sand gesetzt. Oh, bitte entschuldige...", tja, und damit warf sie sich ihm in die Arme und begann hysterisch zu schluchzen.

Und Draco war nur froh dass sie irgendetwas in den Sand gesetzt hatte, wie sie sich ausgedrückt hatte und ihr anscheinend nichts weh tat.

Nun gut, dass würde ein langer Abend werden. Leider gar nicht so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Er würde dem Schlammblut die Knochen brechen.

Ihm so die Show zu verpatzten.

Blöde Kuh.

Ginny wagte es kaum ihm in die Augen zu sehen, und tat es auch nicht.

Wie konnte sie auch, es war ihre Schuld dass alles daneben gegangen war. Wenn sie nur liegengeblieben wäre und dass gemacht hätte was er von ihr wollte, sie hatte es in seinen Augen lesen können dass sie liegen bleiben sollte und sie hatte es nicht getan.

Sie blieb ja so lange sie konnte, sogar als Brenda ihr wehgetan hatte und sie sehen konnte wie geschockt er war, blieb sie liegen.

Aber dann verlor sie immer öfters seinen Blick und es war ihr egal ob sie die Hochzeit damit in den Sand setzen würde oder nicht, es war ihr einfach so was von egal, er sah so aus als würde er sterben.

Wägen wir das mal ab. Keine Hochzeit – Toter Ehemann. Schwere Entscheidung.

Also hatte sie sich von Viktor losgerissen, und wunderte sich nicht mal darüber wie sie dass geschafft hatte, der Kerl war so stark, und war zu ihm hingelaufen.

Und sie hatte ihn aus Gregorys verfluchten Klauen gerissen und er konnte noch nicht mal mehr richtig stehen.

Sie hatte die verdammten Regel mit Händen und Füssen getreten und hatte den Preis dafür zahlen müssen.

Das Einzige woran sie sich noch erinnern konnte war an Dracos blasses Gesicht und dann Dunkelheit.

Und genau das erzählte sie ihm dann unter lauten Schluchzen.

Und dann, dann lachte der dumme Kerl lauthals los und schüttelte den Kopf.

Oh, Slytherin, sie glaubte sie wären nicht verheiratet.

Das war so ... typisch sie.

Sie überriss es einfach nicht. Und in ihrer Verzweiflung sah sie einfach so unendlich süß aus.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und prustete schallend los.

Manchmal konnte er sich echt nur über sie wundern.

„Das findest du auch noch zum Lachen, Draco?" Ihre Stimme konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob sie entrüstet oder wütend klingen sollte. Deshalb war sie einfach nur erschöpft und lasch. „Was ist daran zu lachen, he, sag es mir? Es ist alles in die Hosen gegangen und Brenda, meine beste Freundin hat mich hintergangen und deine beiden Compaores auch und du lachst darüber?" Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut, sehr viel Wut, Enttäuschung, auch Maßen davon, und Fassungslosigkeit an.

Er schüttelte einfach den Kopf und wischte ihr mit seinem Daumen die Tränen aus dem erschütterten Gesicht.

Dann hob er ihren Arm in die Höhe und küsste sanft die roten Narben auf ihrem Unterarm während er ihr in die Augen sah.

„Aber liebste Virginia," er konnte sich den aufziehenden Ton einfach nicht verkneifen, „dass wir hier sind und nicht tot, beweißt doch dass wir verheiratet sind. Außerdem entsinne ich mich wage deine verrückte Freundin etwas von Adrane emanu lhindir. Es ist vollbracht murmeln gehört zu haben. Denn ich muss leider sagen dass ich wohl den meisten Teil des Lhindirs verschlafen habe."

Ginny blinzelte ihn an, überhörte erst mal seinen Tonfall, und fuhr sich nachdenklich über die eigenen Narben und dann über die Seinen. Sie sah ihn an, dann wieder die Narben, noch einmal ihn, öffnete ihren Mund, schloss ihn wieder, starrte noch mal auf seine Unterarme, dann auf die Ihren und blinzelte ein weiteres Mal.

„Du willst damit sagen," bedeutete sie schließlich kleinlaut und sah ihn durchdringend an, „du willst also damit sagen wir sind's? Wir sind Mann und Frau?"

Er nickte. Es war besser als die Alternative. Denn hätte er wieder gelacht würde sie ihn erschlagen, so viel war schon mal klar.

Und ihr langsam verarbeitender Blick konnte wirklich nur dass in ihm hervorrufen. Und der Rest ihres Outfits leider nur sehr unpassende Sachen.

„Oh, das ist gut." sinnierte sie leise weiter.

„ Oh ja", stimmte er ihr zu und beugte sich zu ihr nach vorne um sie zu küssen, „das ist gut."

An sich war es ein gut geplanter und oft eingesetzter Move den er hier abzog aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen ging er nicht auf.

Denn gerade als sich ihre Lippen berühren sollten, drehte sie sich weg von ihm und stand auf. Es war nur seiner Erfahrung in Quiddich zu verdanken dass ihn die Bewegung nicht gegen die Polster manövrierte und ihn damit vollständig kompromittierte aber es konnte nichts an seiner Enttäuschung ändern die sich in ihm breit machte.

Sie war aufgestanden!

Kein guter Beginn einer Ehe. Nein, überhaupt nicht.

Dass war, mal vom Fakt Heirat abgesehen, kein guter Tag. Er hatte kotzübel begonnen und er würde unverrichteter Taten enden.

Echt kein guter Tag.

Er würde dem Schlammblut dafür nicht nur die Knochen brechen sondern ihr auch noch die Haut abziehen. Und dass was er mit den beiden Verrätern abziehen würde, war viel zu grausam als es vollständig auszuformulieren. Es würde nur äußerst schmerzhaft werden, soviel war schon mal klar.

Ihr lautes Räuspern holte ihn wieder zurück.

„Ähm, Draco? Draco? Bist du da irgendwo? Hallo!" Sie fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinen Augen herum und sah verwundert aus.

„Ich hab dich gefragt ob du auch Hunger hast? Du weißt schon –Essen-", sie unterstützte ihre Wortwahl mit der passenden, zum Mund führenden Handbewegung, und was für einen schönen Mund sie doch hatte. ...

„Du kennst dich hier aus?", fragte er sie dann, und Ok, dass war eindeutig einer dieser Momente in denen er froh war dass sein Mund manchmal schneller war als seine Coolness. Es war um Welten besser als „Was! Essen! In meiner Hochzeitsnacht! Sehe ich geisteskrank aus, Frau? Komm lieber her!" zu sagen.

Obwohl das eine durchaus interessante Variante wäre... hehe... ...

„... Brenda... ---haus und ich war schon ein paar Mal hier. He, hörst du überhaupt zu?"

„Ja sicher kenn ich mich hier aus." entgegnete Ginny und sah sich im Zimmer um. Jetzt wo das Licht an war erkannte sie alles sofort.

Es war ein großes Zimmer, viereckig, an einer der langen Seite war eine Ganze Front Fenster, allerdings mit irgendeinem Muggelvorhangwasauchimmer, deswegen war es auch so dunkel gewesen ohne das Licht. Das reagierte übrigens auf Klatschen.

Es wunderte sie noch immer. So ganz ohne Magie.

„Das ist das Haus von Brendas Eltern." Es war das Gästeschlafzimmer, wo waren diese Dinger um die Fensterläden zu bedienen noch mal gewesen? Irgendwo neben, ach hier waren sie ja schon. Sie drückte auf eine Tastatur und sogleich war ein Summen zu hören.

„Irgendwo in Schottland ein Ferienhaus und ich war schon ein paar Mal hier. He, hörst du überhaupt zu? Draco? Äh, Draco, geht es dir gut!"

Er hatte nicht zugehört. Vielleicht der Blutverlust. Der Arme. Sie verstand ja immer noch nicht weshalb das passieren musste aber jetzt war sie verheiratet und dass war das einzige was zählte.

VERHEIRATET! Ui, das war so absolut cool. ... Sie könnte auf der Stelle wie blöd lostanzen und nie mehr aufhören.

Mrs. Malfoy. Mrs. Draco Malfoy, Mrs Ginny Malfoy. Mrs.Virgina Malfoy.

Virginia Malfoy. Oh das klang gut.

Draco und Virgina Malfoy?

Draco und Ginny Malfoy? Da gefiel es ihr so wieder besser. Oh dieses Dilemma. Virginia, Ginny, wer sollte da noch wissen was zu sagen war.

Wie dem auch sei...

„Draco, geht es dir gut?"

„Natürlich." antwortete der endlich, „Du sagtest etwas von Essen. Und ist das ein Muggelhaus!"

Ginny nickte zu allem Beiden und lächelte verstohlen.

Es war so gut, wenn sie etwas wusste von dem er keine Ahnung hatte.

Haha. Das dazu dass er sie ausgelacht hatte.

Glaubte er wirklich er komme damit unbescholten durch? Nene.

Sicher nicht.

„Komm schon, ich führ dich herum."

Mit diesem Worten zerrte sie ihn hoch und dann hinter sich her.

Es folgte ein kleiner Rundgang durchs Haus, sie zeigte ihm die wichtigsten Stopps, nämlich Toilette, Küche, Kühlschrank, Bad 1, 2 und als sie wieder zurück ins Zimmer kamen, jeder mit einem Stück Torte dass auf dem Küchentisch gestanden hatte, noch das Gästebad, übrigens Magisch auf für zwei Menschen erweitert, wie das Zimmer auch.

Brenda – gute Frau. Ging es Ginny durch den Kopf. Wirklich gute Frau.

Und dann waren sie wieder in dem Zimmer gelandet und aßen jeder Torte.

Torte?

Torte! An seinem verfluchten Hochzeitstag, in seiner Hochzeitsnacht! T O R T E !

Irgendjemand mochte ihn nicht.

Vielleicht war es ja eine Strafe für irgendetwas dass er einmal verbrochen hatten, aber Hand aufs Herz, nichts verdiente so eine Tortur.

Da saß seine Frau, eh schon am richtigen Platz, auf dem Bett und plapperte vor sich her, so was sie daheim alles erlebt hatte, (er wusste jetzt schon dass er sich an nichts erinnern würde), und er tat nichts! Absolut nichts!

Kein bisschen Verführung, nada, niente! Non.

Er nickte nur.

Konnte es denn noch schlimmer werden.

Sicher.

Und weil es ein so absolut idealer Tag war, tat es das auch.

Es wurde schlimmer.

„Ähem, Draco", Ginny sah ihn an und wich gleichzeitig seinen Blick aus, „ich bin so müde dass ich sofort einschlafen könnte. Ich weiß es ist unsere Hochzeitsnacht", wirklich das einzig Gute an diesem Monolog war dass sie rot wurde, „aber ich hätte gern etwas davon. Ich hoffe du hasst mich nicht." schloss sie kleinlaut.

„Nein ich hasse dich natürlich nicht, aber die Kleider vom Leib reißen werde ich dir trotzdem, hasse du mich dafür nicht.", war leider keine Option, ging es Draco schwermütig durch den Kopf.

Er sah sie also an, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und drehte sich um.

Kaltes Wasser. Viel, viel kaltes Wasser.

„Wie könnte ich dich denn hassen? Ich hoffe du verzeihst, ich gehe duschen."

Ginnys Mund zog sich zusammen. Sie war nicht dumm und wusste was das zu bedeuten hatten. Er musste sich abkühlen gehen.

„Tut mir echt leid, hast...", da gähnte sie laut und hob sich schuldbewusst die Hand vor den Mund, „ich meine, gute Nacht."

Draco drehte sich nicht mal um sondern schloss einfach die Tür hinter sich.

Wirklich viel Kaltes Wasser.

Vielleicht gab es ja irgendwo Eis? In diesem Kaltschrankding müsste es doch so was geben, oder?

Etwa drei Sekunden nach dem der völlig verstörte junge Mann das Zimmer verlassen hatte, nahm Ginny eines der Kopfkissen, es waren derer fünf, jeweils zwei übereinander und das Fünfte als Zierkissen auf dem Bett, und drückte es gegen ihren Mund um ihr lautes Lachen zu dämpfen.

Sein Gesicht, selbst wenn sie es nicht gesehen hatte, alleinig wie er da aus dem Zimmer gegangnen war, war eine Ansicht für sich.

Seine Schultern gerade mal so wenig gesenkt, dass es ihr auffiel, sein Gang dumpfer als sonst und überhaupt dass hier macht ihn ganz und gar nicht glücklich.

Hatte er denn wirklich angenommen sie würde mit ihm schlafen, wenn ihr Gesicht vollkommen verweint war, sie nicht wusste wie ihre Haare saßen und er so über drüber drauf war, ...

Eben.

Sicher nicht.

Mein Merlin, sie wusste wirklich überzeugend gewesen sein, dieses gezielt eingesetzte Gähnen, es war einfach gut zu wissen das ihr Süßbonus noch immer zog.

Aber es war es ihr wert gewesen.

Erst Mal. Die Harre.

Dann und das war auch nicht zu unterschätzen, Rache für alle Herzen die er gebrochen hatte in der letzen Jahren und dass er mit Pansy geschlafen hatte. Nun. Gut.

Jetzt da sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte, und hörte das die Dusche anging, schmiss sie den Polster weg und sah sich um.

Wo hatte Brenda nur das ganze Zeugs versteckt?

Sie sah in die drei Kästen in dem Raum und entdeckte schon bald alles was sie brauchte.

Erst mal ein Spiegel, er war in einer Schrankinnentür. Zweitens Kerzen. Sehr viele Kerzen. Drittens ein weiteres Stück Torte, die war echt gut.

Zündhölzer. Wo waren die verfluchten... Ach hier.

Gut, alles angezunden, die auch noch, hmmm Sahne-Kirsch. Lecker. Au, verbrannt. So ein Scheiß.

Ginny machte ihren Zeigefinger nass und blies immer wieder drauf. Ach fein kalt.

Warum musste sie sich auch die Finger verbrennen.

Etwas war noch,... oh, natürlich das Kleid. Das brauchte sie nicht.

Sie berührte die Nase des Wiesels und gleichzeitig die zweite Margarite.

Siehe da, das Kleid fiel von ihr hinunter, sie stieg hinaus, praktisch wie alte Magie war, hängte sich das Ding sogar noch selbst auf.

Das Negligee trug sie noch.

Gut, Draco brauchte keine Minute mehr.

Normalerweise wenn er duschen ging, dauerte das sieben Minuten, heute rechnete sie mal eher mit zehn, dann noch ein paar Minuten herrichten und Selbstsuggestion, sie hatte ihn einmal dabei belauscht und konnte nicht umhin ihn noch mehr zu lieben als sie sowieso schon tat, es war einfach klassisch.

Oh, sie konnte es kaum erwarten sein Gesicht zu sehen.

Draco Malfoy stand, mit einem weißen Handtuch vor dem beschlagenen Spiegel und blickte sich selbst tief in die Augen.

Ruhig bleiben.

Immer schön ruhig bleiben.

Heute ist nicht aller Tage...ARRRRRRGH.

Was log er sich selbst was vor.

Hätte er keine Besorgnis um sein hübsches Gesicht würde er es gegen die nächste Wand hämmern um ihr Bild aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen.

Das war einfach nicht in Ordnung.

Zwei Jahre... zwei verdammte Jahre.

Und er hatte gewartet. Er hatte sie sogar geheiratet. Und jetzt ... schlief sie.

Sie schlief!

Ruhig bleiben.

„Lass dich niemals von einer Frau gefangen nehmen, Junge, dass ist dein Tod. So oder so." hatte sein Vater gesagt und so langsam verstand Draco warum.

Wäre sie einfach nur irgendjemand, dann wäre er aufgestanden hätte den Raum verlassen und wäre zu Pansy gegangen. Mit ihr war es immer nett gewesen. Aber sogar darauf hatte er verzichtet.

Aber, seine Frau, (unwirklich aber doch) war nicht irgendjemand, Slytherin sei's geklagt.

Seine Frau.

Virginia Malfoy.

Klang schon so richtig.

Seine Frau schlief da draußen und er würde sie lassen.

Es war ihr gutes Recht. Ihre Pulsadern waren auf geschnitten worden, oh dafür würde er ihnen so weh tun... so weh.

Er würde ihnen, ...

Das ging ungefähr fünf Minuten so weiter und er hatte sich so weit abgelenkt dass er wieder in diesem verdammte Zimmer zurückgehen konnte.

Also dann, immer schön ruhig bleiben.

Fels in der Brandung.

Ein verdammter Fels in der vollkommen unnützen Brandung.

Vielleicht ertrinken lassen?

Das war eine gute Idee.

Draco verließ also das Bad und blieb erst mal verwundert stehen.

Gab es vielleicht zwei Türen und er war bei der Falschen rausgegangen?

Denn mal abgesehen davon dass seine Frau, seine Virginia in einem, phuu, vor ihm stand und ihn anlächelte, konnte dass wohl kaum das selbe Zimmer sein. Überall standen Kerzen, rund um das Bett, ein Weg genau dorthin war geformt worden, von Fenster (sowieso waren die davor auch schon da gewesen, eh klar...) strahlte der Vollmond hinein und sie war ein Engel der hinabgestiegen war um ihn zu foltern.

Mutmaßung Nr. 1:

Er hatte seinen Kopf eben doch gegen den Spiegel gehauen und das war das Resultat.

Mutmaßung Nr. 2:

Das war das Lhindir. Er starb gerade und dass war eine Todesillusion seines vollkommen mit Glückshormonen vernebelten Gehirns.

Mutmaßung Nr. 3 (extrem wahrscheinlich):

Dass war einer dieser beschissenen Träume die immer in der Mitte und gerade da aufhören wo es interessant wird. Hatte schon genügend dieser Art gehabt, in der verdammten letzten Woche.

Wenn ja, dann würde er sicherlich verhindern dass das Schlammblut mit ihm das Verzweiflungsding abzog, denn dass war nun sicher unter seiner Würde.

Dann ging sie auf ihn zu, küsste ihn zart auf die Lippen, sie schmeckte nach Kirsche und Sahne , sie strahlte ihn an, ihre Augen leuchteten fast schon neckisch und irgendwie aufgeregt.

Ok, Mutmaßung Nr.4 (immer wahrscheinlicher als Nr. 3):

Seine Frau war ein wirklich böses Mädchen.

Und es war kein Traum, sondern echt.

Nun, damit konnte er leben.

(Falls es dann doch noch Nr. 3 würde, nein, ... daran wollte er noch nicht mal denken.)

Draco stand erst mal einige Sekunden da und blickte nachdenklich zu dem hübschen Mädchen ihm gegenüber.

Ginny hatte ihre Haare vom Netz befreit und trug sie jetzt offen, die roten Fransen hingen ihr ins Gesicht und gingen ihr etwas unter die Schulter. Sie trug das perlmutfarbne Kleid, hier im Licht der Kerzen schien es zu schillern und zu glänzen, die Knotenmuster betonten ihre Figur und die unter dem Stoff liegenden Gebiete.

Das schlafende Wiesel trat in diesem Licht in den Hintergrund und man sah nur die weißen Blumen.

Dazu lächelte sie noch verführerisch und ging mit bestimmten Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, ich verschlafe meine eigene Hochzeitsnacht?" flüsterte sie ihm spöttisch ins Ohr und küsste ihn dann auf den Mund.

Seine Reaktion lies nicht lange auf sich warten.

Keine drei Sekunden später hatte sich sein Mund einen Spalt weit geöffnet und er küsste sie mit einer solchen Inbrunst zurück dass ihr fast die Luft wegblieb.

Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Kopf und zersausten seine Haare, seine Hände wiederum zogen sie nahe an ihn heran und drückten sie fast schon mit Gewalt gegen sich.

„Du bist so wunderschön" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr als er ihren Kuss brach und mit seinen Lippen langsam ihren Hals entlang wanderte, „dass es mich ganz verrückt macht."

Und mit diesen Worten hob er sie auf und noch ehe sie es sich versah lag sie auf dem Bett und seine Küsse wurden immer fordernder.

Fast schon zu ausführlich küsste er sie, auf den Mund, auf den Hals, da wo er ihren Puls rasen spüren konnte, weiter zum Schlüsselbein hinunter soweit es ihr Kleid zuließ.

Ginny lag da und wagte kaum sich zu bewegen.

Das war interessant. Sehr interessant.

Aber noch hatte sie die Oberhand und dass lies sie sich nicht nehmen. Noch war das eine Form von Schmusen und damit kannte sie sich aus.

Mit ihren Händen zog sie ihn langsam wieder zu sich nach oben. Wieder trafen sich ihre Münder im Feuer und ehe er es sich versah hatten sie sich aufgesetzt und schmusten so rum.

Er machte sich nichts daraus und während eine seiner Hände über ihren Hals und immer wieder über ihren Mund fuhren, machte sich die Zweite auf und zog sie zu sich.

Er lehnte sich gegen zwei der Polster und sie hockte nun neben ihn mit ihren Fingern der Linken spielte sie in seinen Haaren, mit den andern stütze sie sich auf seiner nackten Brust ab.

Irgendwann einmal hielt er inne und sah sie entsetzt an. Er bekam das Kleid nicht ab!

Er hatte wirklich alles untersucht. Keine Knöpfe, keine Schnüre, rein... gar... nichts. Wie war sie nur dort hineingekommen. Der Stoff lag so fest um ihre Brüste dass er ihn noch nicht ein Mal mit einem Messer von ihr runterkratzen hätte können.

Es machte ihn langsam verrückt.

„Geht das Ding irgendwie runter?" fragte er sie, für einen Moment von seinem Tun lassend.

Sie drückte sich mit ihrer Rechten von ihm weg und grinste ihn an.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne."

Da grinste er nur, seine Augen leuchteten so voller Leben und er nickte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung", wisperte er, „du hast ja keine Ahnung."

Ginny hob überrascht ihre Augenbraue. Dann lächelte auch sie.

Mit ihrer Linken fuhr sie ihm verspielt die Brust hinauf bis zum Mund und legte dann ihren Zeigefinger darauf.

„Wie fandest du mein Kleid?"

„Atemberaubend", entgegnete er, keine Ahnung was sie hören wollte.

„Und die Hochzeit?"

„Schmerzhaft, aber angebracht." Was sollten diese Fragen.

Ginny fuhr ihm über seine Narben und nickte.

„Schmerzhaft, aye. Angebracht aye. Schön auch?"

Er nickte.

„Sag es." Blitze sie ihn dann an, „Ich möchte es hören."

Ok, das brachte ihn in eine Bredouille, er hatte keine Ahnung worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Dein Anblick hat mir die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst, so überwältigt war ich. Ich hätte dich am Liebsten vor den Dreien verführt.", er schnipste, „Einfach so."

Da lachte sie.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft es ging nur dir so?" Damit begann sie ihn wieder zu küssen.

Das funktionierte eine Zeit lang, bis sie ein ersticktes „Ginny, dein Kleid" hörte.

Sie lag nun schon mehr oder weniger auf ihm, seine Arme hatten sie fest umschlungen und sie konnte selbst durch den Stoff sein Herz schlagen spüren.

Es war ihr als wäre sein Duft schon überall an ihr dran und sie wollte mehr.

Aber dass war dafür dass er sie nicht geküsst hatte.

„Bitte?", tat sie überrascht.

„Virginia, Ginny,... bitte, zieh das Kleid aus." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Soll ich flehen?", fragte er überrascht.

Ginny leckte mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen.

„Würdest du?" entgegnete sie mit bebender Stimme.

Geschockt sah er sie ein paar Momente an und nahm dann eines der Kissen und legte es sich über den Kopf.

„Du bist nicht sehr fair", murmelte er erschlagen, „Virginia Magdalena Malfoy, überhaupt nicht fair."

Ihr glockenhelles Lachen erfüllte die Luft.

„Würdest du?" hackte sie noch mal nach. Irgendetwas raschelte.

Draco überlegte lange.

„Nein", antwortete er schließlich und zog es wieder vor der niederträchtigen Realität ins Auge zu sehen.

Die lächelte ihm mit gewisser Scheu an und drückte ihren blanken Busen gegen seinen Oberkörper.

„Hab ich mir schon gedacht."

Das hörte er noch und dann hatte er sie schon zum Schweigen gebracht.

Darin war er gut.

Jetzt war dass sein Spiel- ...- oh Slytherin sei Dank.

Denn langsam hatte er wirklich angenommen es wäre NR.3 in einer ganz perfiden Form.

Ginny konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen wie er litt, und als er zu ihrer Belustigung den Kopf unter einem Kissen verschwinden ließ, wusste sie es war wohl so weit.

Sie liebte es wenn er so etwas absolut undracomässiges machte, etwas von den Dingen die nur sie zu sehen bekam. Dass er entspannt genug war, so etwas in ihrer Gegenwart zu tun, machte sie stolz.

Sie betätigte den geheimen Mechanismus für das Kleid und es rollte sich in sich zusammen bis nur noch das Knotenmuster auf ihre Brust lag. Sie warf es achtlos auf den Boden.

„Hab ich mir schon fast gedacht", hauchte sie als er endlich mit seiner Antwort herausrückte und sie spürte wie ihre Brüste gegen seine warme Haut drückten. Es trennte sie nichts mehr als dass Handtuch dass er um seine Lenden gewickelt hatte.

Und dann, dann waren seine Hände überall und sein Mund küsste fast jede Stelle ihres Körpers, bis sie gar nicht mehr wusste wo oben und unten war.

Und, keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, lag er über ihr, und irgendwie erschien ihr alles so still und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Willst du dass Wirklich?" fragte er sie, „weil ich könnte..." Sie verschloss einfach den Mund und lächelte in den Kuss hinein.

Dass noch länger hinausdrängen, nein, sie wollte es hier, sie wollte es mit ihm und sie wollte es heute.

Und dass „er könnte..." bezweifelte sie stark.

Und dann im Licht von vielen Kerzen und des Vollmondes drang er in sie ein und es wurde besser als sie es sich gedacht hatte.

Narcissa fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf hoch.

Etwas stimmte nicht, etwas war anders. Was war los.

Irgendetwas mit Draco? Das musste es sein.

„Lucius," sie lehnte sich zu ihrem Gatten und rüttelte ihn unerbittehrlich wach, „Lucius, wach auf. Etwas ist geschehen."

Der schlug nach einigen Momenten verschlafen die Augen auf und sah sie fragend an.

Wie jedes Mal in den vergangen Jahren erschreckte sie es sein ausgelaugtes und müdes Gesicht anzusehen und sie fragte sich wann er wohl wirklich das letzte Mal gut durchgeschlafen hatte.

Träume suchten ihn, und es waren keine Guten.

Jährlich rief in die Erinnerung an den Tod ihrer beider Tochter aus dem Schlaf und er hielt Abstand von ihr und lies sie dennoch nicht aus den Augen.

Und sie selbst, ihr ging es kein Stück besser.

Sie konnte sehen wie der dunkele Herr das Leben aus dem Körper, dem Geist ihres Mannes saugte, sie konnte spüren wie er immer weniger er selbst war, und all dass war ihr noch geblieben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger als eine Hülle mit schrumpfenden Kern, war eigentlich doch schon verloren.

Diese Arbeit die er zu verrichten hatte, tötete ihn von Innen heraus.

„Was!" fragte er sie barsch und sie erschreckte an der ungewöhnlichen Härte seiner Stimme.

„Hast du dass nicht gespürt, Liebster?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und lies sich wieder in seinen Kopfpolster fallen.

„Nein," fauchte er und schloss die Augen, „Lass mich schlafen. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Ich habe morgen einen harten Tag. Lass mich schlafen."

Damit drehte er sich um und war schon wieder weg.

Narcissa jedoch wusste dass da etwas gewesen war.

Sie wusste es, sie wusste es, sie wusste es.

Auf ihn war derzeit kein Verlass.

Narcissa stand auf und zog sich den Morgenmantel über, der über der Armlehne des Sessels lag der gleich neben dem Bett stand.

Sie wusste einfach das dass nicht einfach nur so ein kleiner Alptraum gewesen war. Irgendetwas war geschehen. Irgendetwas war anders.

Sie hatte es schon zu spüren begonnen als die Sonne am Untergehen war und es als allgemeine Schwäche abgetan, doch jetzt.

Sie konnte es direkt fühlen wie sich alles um sie herum veränderte. Etwas ging vor.

Sie schlüpfte ihn ihre Hausschuhe und wandte sich um, ihr Blick auf das Bett gerichtet.

So wie er dalag, machte er ihr Angst.

Sie mochte dieses Gefühl nicht. Sie hatte es noch nie gemocht.

Aber natürlich hatte sie gewusst, als sie sich mit ihm einließ dass es auf so was rauslaufen würde.

Er war ein Malfoy.

Wie in letzter Zeit so oft gingen ihr die glücklichen Zeiten durch den Kopf, als alles noch so einfach erschien.

Hogwarts, die ersten Jahre ihrer Ehe, als sein Vater noch lebte und seine Mutter. Als Rose..

Daran wollte sie nicht denken. Daran konnte sie nicht denken.

Der dunkle Herr hatte sie ihnen genommen und ... ja vielleicht war es ja ihre Schuld gewesen. Sie hatte gesagt sie sollten sie daheim lassen um sie zu überraschen, es war ihre Idee gewesen.

Was wenn sie, sie mitgenommen hätten, dass alles wäre niemals passiert?

Das alles hier wäre noch gut.

Dieses Haus wäre ein heller Ort, ein Ort der lebenswert war, so wie früher.

Sie musste hier raus.

Alles hier erdrückte sie in Düsternis und sie mochte es nicht. Sie ging leise um das Bett herum, beugte sich hinunter und drückte ihrem Gatten einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Keine Reaktion, nicht ein mal dass war ihr noch geblieben.

Er entglitt ihr.

Ihre verbissenen Lippen wurden blutleerer als sonst und sie schüttelte erschlagen den Kopf.

„Dein Schweigen macht mir Angst, Liebster. Es macht mir Angst." flüsterte sie und drehte sich mit kalter Miene von ihm weg.

Dann verließ sie auf Engelsflügeln das Zimmer.

Am Ende wusste sie nicht weshalb sie ihre Füße dorthin getragen hatten aber dort im hellen Mondschein, Vollmond erhellte die Nacht und überstrahlte fast die umliegenden Sterne, sie fand sich vor dem alten Steingebäude in mitten des Waldes wieder.

Hier war sie nicht mehr gewesen seit dem Einführen des Erbens, Draco natürlich, und auch wenn ihre Blicke immer wieder hierher geschweift waren, so hatte sie nicht wieder den Mut gefunden hierher zurück zu kommen.

Aber da sie nun schon ein Mal hier war, warum sollte sie es nicht endlich tun?

Es war schon allerhöchste Zeit.

Draco war zwar noch zu jung, und hatte sich nicht entschieden, aber sie konnte es nicht mehr weiter hinausziehen. Sie brauchte Lucius. Und es wurde Zeit ihn zurück zu holen. Zu sich.

Denn nur ihr gehörte er. Dass hatte er ihr geschworen.

Und ein Malfoy steht zu seiner Frau und zu dem Blutschwur, es gab nichts was mehr zählte auf dieser Welt.

So betrat sie also den steinernen Tempel und trat nach wenigen Sekunden Dunkelheit hinaus in den erhellten Gang vor ihr. Sie bewegte sich lautlos durch die kalten Fortgänge und erreichte schon bald die Halle.

Wie immer war sie tief bewegt von der Immens der Halle und doch rief eine innere Stimme vom Blick der Decke weg zum Ahnenbaum, der dort schon seit langen Zeiten in den glatten Fels gezaubert worden waren.

Für wenige Momente konnte sie es kaum glauben was sie dort sah.

Das war es also gewesen dass sie schon den ganzen Abend und die Nacht durch gequält hatte.

Der Junge hatte gewählt.

Der Junge hatte geheiratet!

Sie lief die fünfzig Schritt bis zum Altar und erstarrte als sie sah was sich verändert hatte.

Ein Falke mit stechenden blick schwarzer Marmor, der da stand und sie einfach nur anstarrte, zu seinen Füßen, mit gefletschten Zähnen und gespreizten Klauen, ein Wiesel das zum Sprung ansetzte.

Und nicht genug, es war ein weißes Wiesel, durchzogen mit blauen Adern und roten Augen.

Narcissa fiel in die Knie.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Er hatte eine Weasley genommen. Die Kleine von Molly!

Er hatte seinem Blut nicht entfliehen können.

Hätte die gealterte Malfoydame noch Tränen übriggehabt, nun hätte sie sie aus Freude vergossen.

Der Junge hatte sich entschieden.

Sie betrachtete die Statuen genauer und lachte dann laut auf.

Sie standen auf einem Sockel.

Sie waren aus dem selben Stein.

Oh, Merlin, dann war es also nicht nur eine alte Überlieferung an die sie sich alle die letzten Jahre geklammert hatten sondern wahr?

Dass sie zusammen wirklich alles ändern konnten.

Narcissa konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.

All das wofür sie die letzten Jahre gelitten hatten, all dass was sie die letzten Jahre gequält hatte, es war nicht umsonst gewesen.

Denn heute hatte ihr Sohn geheiratet, er hatte seinen Weg gewählt.

Und das hieß, es war nicht der Zufall gewesen der sie hierher geführt hatte. Es war ein Auftrag.

Und sie war mehr als nur bereit Ihriges dafür zu tun.

Sie wartete schon lange genug darauf.

Die Zeit der Rache rückte näher.

Und als ihr Blick über die Wand schwebte und sie die ihre Figur und die ihres Mannes in eine der Höhlen entdeckte, wusste sie dass es mehr als nur Zeit war.

Denn dass war nicht mehr der wunderschöne reinweiße Falke von einst der neben ihr stand und sanft auf ihre Figur hinunterstarrte, das war ein Bildnis des Todes.

Und dessen war sie nicht Willens länger auf ihrer Familie lasten zu sehen.

Es würde enden.

Heute Nacht.

So wahr sie Narcissa Freia Malfoy hieß.

„Ich bin von altem Blut, mein Mann ist von altem Blut, und vor 22 Jahren haben wir hier, in diesen Hallen den Alten Bund geschlossen. Adrane. Emanu. Lhindir. Und ihr habt es angenommen. Ihr habt dieses Bündnis besiegelt. Durch eure Macht, durch die Macht derer die Anwesend waren, und alle seine und meine Ahnen waren Zeugen."

Narcissa schob den Ärmel ihrer linken Hand zurück und dort über dem Handgelenkt waren mehrere alte, zarte Narben zu sehen, und spuckte darauf.

„Und was ist es wert." zischte sie hasserfüllt.

„Mein Gatte siecht dahin wie ein geschlagener Hund der von verdorbenen Fleisch gekostet hat, zu schwach sich gegen die Prügel seines Herrn zu schützten." Sie schnaufte verächtlich durch die Nase.

„Ich nehme diese Verhöhnung meines Bundes zu ihm nicht mehr länger hin. Gebt ihn mir zurück. Er gehört mir. Nur mir alleine. Helft mir oder nicht, aber ich hohle ihn mir zurück. Das Shlammblut wird nicht länger unterstützt. Die Zeit ist da. Die Zeit der Rache ist endlich da."

Sie spuckte, dieses Mal auf den Boden und verließ den Raum.

Sein Kopf gehörte ihr.

Und ihr Mann war nicht mehr länger sein Sklave. Er gehörte nur ihr.

Und niemand hatte die Macht ihn an sich zu reißen.

Niemand.

Vereint, viertes Kapitel.

Narcissa kam ganz ausgekühlt von ihrem Ausflug in die alten Räumlichkeiten der Ahnen wieder zurück in das Schlafzimmer, das sie mit ihrem Gatten schon seit so vielen Jahren teilte.

Vielleicht hatte es sich in der vielen Zeit gewandelt, war dunkler, ein weniger licht geworden, aber es war immer noch derselbe Platz. Der selbe Raum, derselbe Mann.

In all den Jahren hatte sie keinen anderen angeschaut, noch nicht ein Mal geliebäugt mit ihnen. Und sie hatte viele Verehrer, auch wenn sich die Reihen derer, die sich auch trauten ihr gegenüber zu stehen lichteten.

Vorüber waren die Zeiten als ihre Schönheit noch unverblüht und unverbraucht wie die Sonne den Tag vieler Menschen erhellte, sie war alt geworden und schwach.

Schon zu lange hielt sie sich mit all den Kleinigkeiten ihres Leben beschäftigt, nur um die Wahrheit nicht zu erblicken.

Das es außer Kleinigkeiten nichts mehr zu tun gab. Ohne Aufgabe, ohne Sinn, die Tage wurden immer länger und ihre Verzweiflung immer größer.

Wie sie sich noch daran erinnerte als alles glänzte und nichts von Makel war.

Als Lucius sie noch sah und nicht dabei war zu entschwinden.

Als sie noch glücklich waren.

Aber vorbei.

Wie so vieles das ihr im Lauf der Jahre gestohlen wurde, meist sogar von ihr selbst.

Sie hatte auf Vieles verzichtet, auf Vieles was das Leben hätte ändern können.

Zumeist waren es ihre Wünsche, ihre Träume, all ihre Ziele gewesen, die immer weniger wichtig war, verblassend, zum Wohl der Gemeinschaft der sie angehörte. Zum Wohl ihrer Familie.

Und auch jetzt noch machte es Sinn, es zu tun.

Abzuwarten. Auszuharren, niemals Klein bei zu geben.

Wenn es ihr noch möglich wäre, sie würde damit nicht aufhören, sie würde niemals damit aufhören.

Nur konnte sie dass nun nicht mehr tun.

Denn ihr Mann, war dessen nicht mehr fähig. Und deswegen, und weil sie all der Pein überdrüssig wurde, war das was sie quälte vorbei.

Sie würde dem ein Ende setzen.

Und niemand würde jemals wieder wagen ihr den Besitzt streitig zu machen.

Lucius war ihr Eigen.

Und nun würde sie ihren Besitzt wieder kennzeichnen.

Lucius Malfoy erwachte diese eine Nacht ein zweites Mal.

Unter Schmerzen.

In Agonie liegend.

Gefesselt.

Seine Hände waren am Bettrahmen fest vertäut, seine Beine unbeweglich gehext.

Auf ihm saß einem wildgewordenen, blonden Engel gleich, die Frau die er seit Jahren schon sein Eheweib nannte, in ihren Augen brannte ein Feuer, von dem er schon angenommen hatte, es wäre vor langer Zeit erloschen.

Kalter Stahl, schwer und unheimlich lag er in ihren zarten Händen, ritzte seine Unterarme auf und er konnte zu seinem Entsetzen sehen wie sein wertvolles Blut langsam einen großen, fast leuchtenden Fleck auf dem weißen Lacken machte und sich immer weiter ausbreitete.

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache dass es überraschend kam, vielleicht auch weil gerade sie es tat, aber es schmerzte ihn.

Ihn, der schon vor langer Zeit gelernt hatte mit allem umzugehen was sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

Und doch lag er hier, hilflos und eingeschüchtert von seinem eigenen Weib und kam nicht umhin sich zu fürchten.

„Narcissa, was machst du mit mir?" fragte er sie mit kalter Stimme und unbeugsamen Blick, und sie starrte zurück.

So voller Wildheit das es ihm den Atmen verschlug.

Er wehrte sich noch nicht einmal.

Denn Eines war ihm in all den Jahren geblieben.

Er konnte, nein, musste ihr Vertrauen.

Und wenn er dieses Vertrauen nicht mehr hatte, und er es trotzdem überleben würde – jeglicher Sinn zu leben wäre verloren.

Sie war sein Sinn zu leben, zu überleben, leben zu wollen.

Und sein Sinn lächelte ihn plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel an.

„EMANU! Es ist Zeit.", flüsterte sie heiser, „Öffne mir dein Herz, lass mich an deinem Schmerz teilhaben, an deiner Kraft, an deinen Ängsten, so wie du mir zustehst."

Sie hob ihren Blick in die Höhe und ihm war es in seinem Leiden als könnte um sie herum reine Magie sehen, die sich auf sie legte, auf ihn, um alles hier und an ihren Worten teilnahm.

„Meine Zweifel sind groß," murmelte seine Schönste, „wachsen mit jedem Tag an dem du mir nicht zur Seite stehst, und in all den Nächten, die du mir nicht mehr die Aufmerksamkeit schenkst die ich verdiene. Das dulde ich nicht länger."

Sie küsste ihn kurz, er konnte dem hastig aufgebrachten Geschmack ihrer Lippen kaum schmecken, so schnell entschwand er dahin. Aber spüren konnte er sie…

Wie rau ihre Lippen geworden waren und leer. Bar jeder Emotion.

„Meine Hoffnungen sind größer. Denn ich weiß der Mann dem ich mein Herz gab, ist noch da, und ich lasse dich nicht gehen, zu niemanden, außer zu mir. Denn du bist mein."

Ihre zarte Hand legte sie auf sein Herz und er konnte ihre Wärme auf der nackten Haut spüren, und ihre Anspannung, wie sie zitterte.

„Die Wahrheit ist, ich liebe dich noch immer. Mit jedem Tag ein bisschen mehr, mit jedem Tag noch stärker. Einst schwor ich, dir zur Seite zu stehen, und nun ist es Zeit das ich diesen Bund zu dir erfülle. Der einzige Bund der in deinem Leben zählen soll. Der Einzige der von Bedeutung ist. Der Bund zu deiner Frau."

Wieder küsste sie ihn, länger, und auch wenn ihm langsam aber doch die Sinne schwanden, so öffnete er doch leicht seinen Mund und sie stieg darauf ein.

Intensiv, wild, voller Emotion war dieser Kuss. Er dauerte scheinbar endlos, und ward auch nicht unterbrochen von dem Stahl der sich in seinen linken Unterarm bohrte genau dorthin wo das Zeichen Voldemordt prangte und ihn an ihn band.

Er spürte wie sich ihr Zittern verstärkte, wie ihre Kraft nachließ, wie ... wie die Dunkelheit langsam aus ihm floss, während eine andere Dunkelheit langsam nach ihm griff.

Irgendwann löste sie sich von ihm.

Ihre Augen waren kalt, ihr Körper von kleinen, klebrigen, kalten Schweißperlen überzogen, sie zitterte unwillkürlich, ihre Haare hing feucht und in kleinen Strähnen.

Sie schien Schmerzen zu haben.

Er selbst, ... er war jenseits davon. Er fühlte nur noch Glückseligkeit, eine Freiheit die ihm schon lange nicht mehr vergönnt gewesen war.

Er fürchtete noch nicht einmal um sie.

„Mein..." sie atmete schwer und er bemerkte während seine Welt immer kleiner wurde, dass sie immer blasser wurde, „... mein Vertrauen zu dir ist... ungebrochen und noch immer bist es du… der mein Innerstes berührt. Hiermit... erneuere ich meinen Anspruch auf dich, du sollst mein Ehemann sein, mein Vertrauter, mein Geliebter,… mein Freund, mein Ein, ... mein Alles."

Sie blickte schwach zu ihm und eröffnete ihre Venen mit dem in Blut getränkten Dolch.

„Adrane...emanu...lhindir. Es ist ... vollbracht."

Dann war dass bisschen Licht aus seiner Welt auch noch verschwunden und die Dunkelheit empfing ihn in ihrer ganzen Wärme und Güte.

Als er diesen Morgen die Augen aufschlug, war Lucius Malfoy verwirrt.

Denn die Welt um ihn herum hatte sich nicht verändert.

Noch immer prangte das Zeichen Voldemordts an seinem Arm und pochte durch sein ganzes Wesen, kein Blut hatte sich durch die Lacken gefressen und keine neuen Narben seine Haut verändert.

Seine Welt war gleich trübe und verloren wie die Tage zuvor auch, sein Leben ohne Sinn und ohne Kraft.

Dennoch, als er den Blick zu seiner Frau wandte, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag, wie sie abgewandt von ihm ihr Leben fristete erkannte er wie wichtig sie ihm war.

Und zum Ersten Mal, seit langer Zeit, fühlte er wieder.

Scham. Er schämte sich zutiefst wie er sie behandelte.

Sie hatte ihn geweckt, in dieser Nacht, ihm um Hilfe gegeben und er hatte sie ihr verweigert. Ihr, der einzigen Person die noch Wichtig war für ihn, die einzige Person die ihm seine Taten vergab.

Dieser Traum der ihn danach quälte war wohl ... er wusste nicht weshalb er so etwas träumen konnte und es tat, aber es bedeutete etwas.

Ihm bedeutete es etwas.

Es erinnerte ihn an gute Zeiten, und Hoffnung stahl sich in sein Herz.

Zärtlich beugte er sich über ihre schlafende Gestalt und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Du bist noch immer das Schönste was mein Auge bis jetzt erblickt hat, Liebste.", flüsterte er in Gedanken versunken und erhob sich, achtsam ihren Schlaf nicht zu stören, vom Bett. „Ich hoffe inständig du verzeihst mir mein Benehmen der letzen Nacht."

Ohne nach Hinten zu sehen, zog er sich an, drapierte seinen Mantel um seine Schultern und verließ das Zimmer.

Von den dramatischen Änderungen die sich dort anschließend vollzogen bekam er nichts mehr mit.

Kaum hatte der stolze Mann das Zimmer verlassen rollte Narcissa auf den Rücken, die Illusion die sie mit letzter Kraft um sich selbst, ihn, und ihr Zimmer aufgebaut hatte, verblasste und die notdürftig angebrachten Verbände an ihren Handgelenken erschienen wieder, blutgetränkt wie sie inzwischen waren. Auf ihre Brust prangte schwer und groß das Mal Voldemordts und schien immer weiter zu wachsen, sie zitterte und hustete bei fast jedem Atemzug.

Die Blutflecken auf dem Bett das sie mit ihrem Gatten teilte erschienen langsam wieder und das Einzige was sie hinderte ihr Bewusstsein zu verlieren war die Tatsache, das die Illusion auf seinen Armen aufrecht gehalten werden musste, wenn ihr sein und ihr eigenes Leben lieb war.

Denn so sehr sie sich auch wünschte Lucius ganz aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu befreien war sie noch immer die Mutter eines Sohnes und auch ihm war sie etwas schuldig. Sie musste sehen das der Vorsprung für ihn und seine Frischangetraute wuchs, so dass Voldemordt ihnen möglichst nicht sofort nachstellte.

Mit der Kraft in ihren Armen die ihr noch verblieben war, klatschte sie. Und sofort erschien ein Hauself.

Mit einem Blick auf die Frau vor ihm verschwand er wieder und brachte eine Hauselfin mit die, zusammen mit einigen Potions bewaffnet, sich daran machte ihre Herrin zu heilen während andere das Zimmer wieder auf Vordermann brachte.

Als der Hausherr an diesem Abend wieder sein Heim betrat, fand er seine Frau schlafend vor und legte sich zu ihr.

Wenige Minuten nachdem er fest eingeschlafen war, fiel der Zauber auf seinem Arm und Voldemordtszeichen war ersetzt von einer alten Rune die als Narbe in seine Haut eingeschnitzt waren.

Freia, die Elster und Benu, der Falke verschlungen zu einem Zeichen

Zusammen

Und auch wenn auf ihrem Körper weiterhin Voldemordts Mal wuchs, so waren alle ihre Wunden verheilt und die Pein aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.

Mancherorts wäre das was auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war, sogar als selbstgefälliges Grinsen gewertet worden.

Brenda, Gregory und Viktor erschienen mit Hilfe eines Portkeys wieder in dem Zimmer das Draco einen Tag zuvor bewohnt hatte.

Die Musik die vom Club her hierherauf kam, war weniger als ein Summen, so gut geschützt war dieser Raum von Zaubern.

Es war Kendrick der sie mit besorgter Mine empfing. Diese Nacht trug er ein einfaches blaues T-Shirt und eine Jeans, seine Haare waren ungekämmt und er sah nicht sehr ausgeschlafen aus.

Gregory und Viktor würdigten ihn kaum eines Blickes als er ihnen das gleiche Zimmer wie gestern anbot, sondern trotteten nur müde und ausgelaugt aus dem Zimmer hin zu diesem so einladenden Bett dass sie schon gestern Nacht so gut behütet hatte.

Brenda dagegen lächelte ihrem alten Bekannten zu und fiel ihm in die Arme.

Sie war eingeschlafen bevor er sie fragen konnte wie es ihr ging, ihr Kopf ruhte schwer an seiner Schulter..

Kendrick hielt sie fest mit der einen Hand und mit der anderen löste er den Rucksack von ihren Schultern. Sobald dies geschehen war, hob er sie vorsichtig auf, und legte sie auf das Bett.

Schnell hatte er sie bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidet und zog ihr ein warmes Nachthemd an, deckte sie dann erst mal zu.

Er kratze sich am Scheitel und verließ dann leise dass Zimmer.

So wie er das ganze einschätzte würde sie und die Jungs mindestes ein bis zwei Wochen schlafen.

Manchmal, dachte er sich dann, manchmal war es wirklich gut, dass er zusammen mit der Portionsausbildung auch einen Medizinkurs belegen musste.

Was man nicht alles für Freunde tat.

Dieser Marcus, ging es ihm dann noch durch den klugen Kopf, war ein glücklicher Mann.

Seitdem waren zwei Wochen vergangen und es tat Kendrick richtig gut, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen war.

Naja, fast jedenfalls.

Die Jungen waren schon nach kurzer Zeit, etwa einer Woche aufgewacht und machten seitdem seinen Laden unsicher, und vor allem Viktor machte sich an die Kellnerinnen ran. Wieso er von Erfolg gekrönt war konnte der Portionsmaster nicht sagen und da er nicht nachfragte fand er es auch nicht heraus.

Gregory nahm das Angebot der Freibiere mit großen Interesse an, nachdem ihm Kendrick aber die leberschädigende Wirkung dieses Gesöffs näher brachte trat der Langgehaarte etwas kürzer.

Was Brenda anging, sie schlief so dahin, glücklicherweise ohne Komplikationen.

Als sie irgendwann schließlich doch die Augen aufmachte, lächelte sie ihn an.

„Klo, Potions, Hunger, Durst, Schlafen." war alles was sie hauchte.

Sie war zu schwach selbst auf die Toilette zu gehen, also half ihr Kendrick dorthin und wieder zurück ins Bett, er löffelte ihr Medizin, ein aufbauendes Getränk und ein leichtes Essen ein und sie war schon wieder eingeschlafen.

So ging dass mehrer Tage lang, in der sie kaum ihre Augen offen halten konnte, bis eine Woche verstrichen war und sie wieder ohne seine Hilfe die nötigsten Aufgaben durchführen konnte und mehr als nur Schlagworte von sich geben.

Und dann, zwei Tag bevor sie die Hochzeit von Ginny und Draco ihr Einmonatiges feierte war sie wieder ihr altes Selbst, jedenfalls so weit er es erkennen konnte. Bei ihr war er sich niemals sicher.

Sie drückte dem überraschten Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange, bat ihn auf die Jungs aufzupassen und verschwand dann in einem Lichtkreis der seiner Meinung nach wohl in diese andere Dimension führte.

Und als sie wieder kam, einen Tag später, war sie nicht alleine.

Ein Blick auf den grünhaarigen Mann und seine schwarzhaarige Süße - und Kendrick wusste das die Zwei absolut auf seiner Wellenlänge spielten.

Das Einzige was ihm an diesem Zusammentreffen störte war die Neuigkeit die Brenda zu verkünden hatte.

Kendrick war außer sich.

„Wieder zurück? Ich habe Jahre gebraucht um diese Anstalt aus meinem Körper zu schwemmen." Aber dann gab er doch Klein bei, denn er hatte der süßen Maus noch nie etwas abschlagen können, und er sah keinen Grund jetzt wieder anzufangen.

Seit diesem komischen Traum war ein Monat vergangen und er fühlte sich mit jedem Tag besser und ... glücklicher, so unsinnig es klang.

Dafür hatte er andere Sorgen.

Erst mal ging etwas in den Reihen der Todesser vor, und er kam einfach nicht dahinter was es sein konnte und dann, zweitens, Narcissa ging es schlecht.

Sie lag schwach in ihrem Bett und mehr als ein schmales Lächeln brachte sie nicht zusammen.

Er hatte keine Zeit sich Sorgen um sie zu machen, und dennoch war sie in fast jedem Gedanken seines Tages.

Er war heute Morgen schon früh aufgestanden und hatte sich leise aus dem Zimmer geschlichen, nun saß er beim Essen und blätterte durch seine Morgenzeitung.

Wie immer studierte er zuerst die Kurse und den Wirtschaftsteil als er mitten in der Kolumne zum Tag, sie ging immer über zwei Tage, eine Anzeige geschaltet vorfand.

Es passierte sicherlich nicht oft dass er sich an seinem Morgenkaffee verschluckte, das letzte Mal war bei Narcissas Verkündung sie sei wieder schwanger, damals mit dem Jungen, gewesen und...

Der Junge hatte... ach du meine Güte.

Und scheinbar war er bis über beide Ohren in diese Weasley verliebt, diesem Text zufolge. Mein Merlin, er hatte sogar daran gedacht das Konto zu plündern, kluger Junge.

Er hatte doch gewusst, da war irgendetwas was der Junge vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte.

Gewieft, gewieft.

Er hatte ihn gut erzogen.

Und dann nach dem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, schoss es ihm, und zwar nicht zu knapp, Draco hatte eine Weasley geheiratet.

Und das war das absolut Beste was er seit Jahren gehört hatte.

Aber zum Slytherin, wie war er nur darauf gekommen er könnte die Hochzeit nicht anfechten.

Es sei natürlich...

Lucius lies die Zeitung fallen, lief hinaus aus dem Haus, hinein in den Wald und stand schon bald im Tempel vor den Statuen seines Sohnes und dessen Angetrauten.

Und er war überwältigt. Dieser Anblick übertraf jede seiner Erwartungen um, er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen.

Die Statue war ein einziges Meisterwerk. Weißer mit blauvioletten Adern durchzogener schwarzer, reiner Marmor flossen ineinander über, ein Falke von majestätischer Anmut, sein Kopf ruhte im Fell des außergewöhnlichen Wiesels mit den roten Augen, dessen Kopf an der Brust des Vogels platziert lag.

Und Beide starrten, so schien es ihm, mit Kraft und Selbstvertrauen, jeder in einer Position gleich angreifen zu können.

Eine Hochzeit nach altem Ritus. Woher hatte der Junge nur den Hohepriester? Die standen, verflucht noch mal, alle bei ihm in Vertrag.

Als Lucius dann in seiner Euphorie den großen Saal wieder verließ übersah er Ganz und Gar, die Figuren die ihn und seine Frau repräsentierten.

Der Falke an vorderster Front, nur noch leicht verletzt , und hinten, jenseits seines Blickes, fast schon tot, und bar jeder Schönheit, die Elster. Sie starb.

Nur er konnte es nicht sehen.

Narcissa erwachte an diesem Tag, sie war schwach wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Es zehrte an ihrer Kraft, die Illusion am Laufen zu halten und gleichzeitig mit Voldemordt innerhalb von ihr zu kämpfen, ihm vorzugaukeln sie wäre Lucius, und Lucius vorzugaukeln sie wäre Voldemordt. Alles nur damit sie nicht aufflogen.

Aber eines wusste sie, er war es wert.

Nun war endlich sie es die diese Verantwortung trug, und er konnte ruhen.

Als sie sich zur Seite drehte, Lucius schlief auf der Fensterseite war heute aber schon weg, um sich den Morgen über den Wäldern anzusehen, bemerkte sie das Kuvert auf seinem Kopfkissen.

Es stand ihr Name darauf.

Überrascht nahm sie es an sich und öffnete es.

Es war ein Brief ihres Liebsten an sie.

°°

_Meine liebste Schöne,_

_Ich hoffe es geht dir heute schon etwas besser._

_Es tut mir leid dass ich nicht hier bin, obwohl ich versprach zu bleiben, doch ein dringender Besuch stand an getan zu werden._

_Erschrick nicht, doch unser Sohn hat geheiratet, die Tochter von Mollandy. Im alten Ritus._

_Sobald ich nach Hause komme, reden wir, denn ich brachte es nicht übers Herz deinen Schlaf zu stören._

_Anhängend liegt die ganzseitige Annonce bei, die Draco geschaltet hat um uns darüber in Kenntnis zu setzten._

_Überanstrenge dich nicht_

_Lucius_

°°

Narcissa lachte auf und lies noch im selben Moment die Illusion um ihren Körper fallen.

Das war es wohl dann damit dem Jungen Vorsprung zu geben, dachte sie, nachdem sie die Annonce gelesen hatte.

Die kleine Ginny hatte Humor.

Und ihr Junge schien bis über beide Ohren verliebt zu sein.

Meine Güte, wenn das nur Gut endete, eine geschaltete Annonce. Hätte er ihnen nicht einfach nur einen Brief schreiben können?

Sie fragte sich ernsthaft wie die Kleine von Mollandy ihn dazu überreden hatte können, was sie wohl im Schilde führte?

Sie setzte sich auf und klatschte erst ein Mal nach einem Frühstück ans Bett, das würde heute ein Harter Tag werden.

Denn das Lösen des Fluches der auf ihr lastete würde längere Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, aber dann wäre ihre Familie endlich frei.

Das Einzige das sie wurmte war das sie nicht gesehen hatte, wie ihr Draco sich bei seiner Hochzeit geschlagen hatte. Das war sicherlich ein Augenöffner gewesen.

Sie hatte gerade fertig gespeist als ein Hauself unangemeldet in ihr Zimmer poppte und sie angsterfüllt anstarrte.

„Herrin", fiepte er, „Todesser sind ihm Haus. Wir halten sie auf so gut wir können, aber Männer sind sehr stark. Die Herrin muss fliehen."

Narcissa sah überrascht zu dem grünen Gesellen und brauchte eine Sekunde um sich zu fangen, dann nickte sie.

Sie stand auf, lies sich von dem Dienstboten beim Ankleiden helfen und erwartete die Feinde ihrer Familie mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand und einem siegessicheren Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Sie wusste dass sie nicht lange standhalten würde, zu schwach war sie und solange der Fluch auf ihr lastete würde sich daran nichts ändern.

Flucht kam nicht in Frage, das hier war schon das Refugium ihrer Familie.

Aber ohne Kampf ging sie sicher nicht unter. Niemals.

Und dann brachen auch schon die dunklen Gestalten durch die Türe ihres Schlafzimmers.

Sie empfing sie mit einer Salve von dunklen Flüchen, zwei der Todesser streckte sie damit nieder, aber dann verließ sie schon ihre Kraft.

„Ihr seit hier nicht erwünscht." sagte sie mit fester, selbstsicherer Stimme und düsterem Blick.

„Geht, oder ich bringe den Rest von euch auch noch um."

Der Anführer der Todesser lächelte sie finster an.

„Du kannst uns nichts, Weib." brüllte der und ging einen gewaltigen Schritt auf sie zu.

Narcissa grinste nun ihrerseits und setze sich in einen der Lehnsessel die hier seit ihrer Krankheit standen. Er blieb stehen.

„Glaubst du wirklich", fragte sie ihn, „ich bin die Frau eines Malfoys nur weil meine Brüste schön rund sind? Vergiss nicht dass ich einst eine Black war, von Altem Blut bin ich, nicht so ein kleiner unnutzer Reinblütler wie du. Was wollt ihr mir denn antun? Du weißt doch was wir können. Jeder von Altem Blut hat einen eigene Fähigkeit und die meine ist..."

Sie verzerrte den Raum um ihn herum und fing ihn in Dunkelheit ein.

Die Fähigkeit der Blacks war die Illusion.

Und sie war sogar noch Besonders gut darin.

Haha.

Narcissa lies sich ihre Schwäche nicht anmerken, aber im Grund genommen konnte sie kaum noch sitzen. Sie würde dem hier vielleicht noch fünf, allerhöchstens fünfeinhalbe Minuten standhalten.

Schon jetzt konnte sie kaum atmen und ihr fiel es schwer überhaupt bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Und dann schüttelte der Anführer der Meute auch noch die Illusion ab, die auf ihm lag.

Schiesse.

Sie fielen über sie her.

Und es gab nichts was sie dagegen tun konnte.

Bei den Weasleys klingelte es.

Es war Percy, der aufstand und die Türe öffnete. Harry redete leise mit Hermine, Ron brütete noch immer vor sich her und der Rest war vollkommen zu.

Es war Severius Snape. Sein ausgewaschener, schwarzer Umhang stobte hinter ihm her, Besorgnis spiegelte sein ansonsten so Ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, drückte er sich an Percy vorbei und zog mit hastigen Schritten durch die Küche.

„Lucius, Arthur" rief er mit lauter, fester Stimme und fand die Beiden zusammen mit Molly und ihren zwei Ältesten volltrunken vor.

„Verflucht noch mal," murmelte der Lehrer und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Bevor noch jemand in dem Raum reagieren konnte legte er einen Zauber über die Vier, der sie wieder nüchtern machte.

Der blonde Malfoymann und das Weasleyoberhaupt sahen ihn überrascht an.

Es war Lucius der als Erster sprach.

„Bist du denn verrückt hierher zu kommen, Severius?" fragte er, doch Snape fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Sie sind hinter Narcissa her." fauchte er, „Und der kleinen Weasley.", dabei sah er Molly nicht ins Gesicht, „Ich habe es gerade erfahren. Ich hoffe das wir noch nicht zu spät sind."

Die beiden Familienoberhäupter starrten ihn einen Moment lang an und dann sprang Lucius aus seinem Sessel und fiel gleich wieder zurück.

Auch wenn sein Geist nicht mehr betrunken war, so war es sein Körper noch immer.

„Scheiße." fluchte der an sich reservierte Mann.

Severius nickte. Das traf seinen Gedankengang, zu hundert Prozent.

Gerade als Harry etwas sagen wollte, das kurz damit zu tun hatte, was zum Teufel eigentlich los war, kamen noch zwei Menschen herein in das Zimmer. Uneingeladen, wohlgemerkt.

Der Mann war blauhaarig und ziemlich grotesk aussehend und die Frau war... Brenda?

Es wurde langsam wirklich voll.

„Hallo, alle miteinander." Brenda schien bester Laune zu sein und nickte erst Mal ihrem Portionslehrer zu, bevor sie ihren Blick zu Dracos Vater wandte.

„Herr Malfoy ihrer Frau wird nichts geschehen, beruhigen sie sich.", sagte sie beschwichtigend, „Ich habe zwei gute Freunde losgeschickt um ihr zu helfen, sie dürften bald hier sein."

Wohlgemerkt die Menschen hier waren überrascht. Harry nickte, Brenda wunderte ihn nicht mehr, und ...

„Brenda?" Es war Molly die als Erste ihre Worte wieder fand.

„Mrs. Weasley, es freut mich Sie wieder zu sehen." entgegnete diese freundlich.

„Was tust du hier?" fragte die dickliche Frau vor dem Kopf gestoßen.

Brenda lächelte und setzte sich auf den einzigen Freien Stuhl den es noch gab.

Hinter ihr stand vollkommen ruhig der Typ mit den blauen Haaren, natürlich Kendrick.

„Nun", sagte sie gelassen, und kramte in ihrem Rucksack, „ich dachte mir sie wollten vielleicht Fotos und einen Mitschnitt von der Hochzeit sehen, wenn sie schon mal alle unter einem Dach sind. So spare ich es mir es zwei Mal machen zu müssen."

Damit zog sie ein Bündel Fotos aus dem Sack und gab sie Kendrick der sie erst Mal an die Kinder weiterreichte. Hermine, zuerst unwillig, mit einem Blick auf das Hochzeitskleid von Ginny aber Feuer und Flamme, begann die Fotos zu durchforsten.

Dann war es Charly der als Nächster sprach.

„He, Rick, wie gehst?"

Kendrick drehte sich zu ihm und strahlte ihn an.

„Mir geht es prächtig. Und dir selbst? Heha, Bill, wenn wir gerade dabei sind."

Bill nickte ihm zu.

Snape glotze.

„Mr. Madock?" fragte er vollkommen überrascht und der Name des Blauhaarigen zog erst mal die ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Jo, Professor." strahlte Kendrick und klopfte dem alteingesessenen Slytherin auf die Schulter, „Wie geht es ihnen? Vögeln sie die Alte inzwischen endlich?" fragte er gutgelaunt und alle sahen mit Argusaugen, fragten sich welche Reaktion der meist übelgelaunte Slytherinlehrer darauf haben würde.

Doch so weit kam es nicht.

Denn nun, noch über vier Stunden des Schweigens und Grübelns platze Ron der Kragen und er lies einen Wutschrei ab, der alle Anwesenden vollkommen erstarren lies.

„Es REICHT." dampfte er fast schon, „Ich will SOFORT eine ERKLÄRUNG, haben wie uns VERSTANDEN!"

Er konnte kaum noch atmen so wütend war er.

„DU Vater, ich will sofort wissen was diese Arschgeige von Malfoy hier in unserem Haus zu suchen hat," Arthur nickte gelassen, „du McCarthy erklärst mir was du mit dieser verfluchten Hochzeit meiner Schwester zu tun hast und wer zum Teufel ist eigentlich dieser Typ da!" er zeigte auf Kendrick und holte noch einmal tief Luft.

„Und wenn wir gerade dabei sind, hatte ich da nicht irgendwie rausgehört dass meine kleine Schwester in Gefahr ist? Übersieht das hier denn jeder. Ich. Will. Wissen. Was hier. VORGEHT! KLAR!"

Und im Grunde genommen stimmte ihm jeder zu, sie hätten es nur anders formuliert.

Nur Brenda lächelte.

„Halte die Klappe Ron, wir werden auf Mrs. Malfoy warten, ich habe sicher nicht vor mich dreitausend Mal zu erklären."

Es war nicht sonderlich überraschend das die Autorität in ihrer Stimme an Ron verlorenes Gut war.

„Und was gibt dir das Recht mir so was in dem Haus meiner Eltern zu sagen?" fragte er also aufgebracht.

Brenda lächelte ihn nur an.

„Hogwarts, Süßer. Denn ich bin die Hohepriesterin von Hogwarts. Hüterin der Geheimnisse, Verwalterin der Macht. Setze dich jetzt also hin und halt die Klappe." Und dieses Mal bekam selbst der rothaarige Weasley mit den Sommersprossen auf der Nase wie die Macht aus ihr herauszukommen schien.

Und er war still.

„Hübsch ist sie ja, wirklich. Seht sie wehrt sich noch nicht ein Mal. Scheint ihr zu gefallen."

Der Todesser ritzte ihr Oberteil weiter auf und legte immer mehr ihres Körpers frei. Narcissa war gefangen von einem Unbeweglichkeitszauber und konnte sich noch nicht einmal dagegen wehren. Nur ihre Augen funkelten von solchem Hass auf dass es den weniger Hartgesottenen unter ihnen eine Gänsehaut aufzog.

„Wir sollten ihr die Augen ausstechen," schlug dann Einer vor und alle Anwesenden lachten.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir aber das Auge ausstechen, mein schlechtgekleideter Freund." hörten sie plötzlich eine neue Stimme sagen.

Augenblicklich drehten sich alle um und waren überrascht zwei Menschen vorzufinden.

Es war ein Mann, seine Haare grün, sein Lächeln ansteckend, genüsslich an ihn gelehnt eine Frau mit so brennenden Augen, das ihnen allen Angst und Bang wurde. Sie schienen sich überhaupt nicht vor ihnen zu fürchten.

„Was denkt ihr das ihr hier tut, lasst sie gehen." befahl nun der Mann, seine Stimme angenehm und prickelnd. Ganz im Gegenteil zu der kalten, vibrierenden Stimme der Frau die sie im ersten Moment für die Seine gehalten hatten.

Der Mann sah sie erwartungsvoll an, und sie alle richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf das Pärchen.

Die Flüche die sie sprachen prallten an einem Schild ab!

Und die bis dato kalte Frau lächelte finster.

Ihre Haut, an sich schon weiß wie Marmor wurde fast schon durchscheinend, die Blutadern traten hervor, in ihren Augen platzen etliche Adern bis rote Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln ronnen, und ihre Haare, ein kurzer schwarzer Bob, verloren ihre Farbe, sie blätterte ab, wie alte Farbe von der Hauswand und darunter lag das intensivste Rot das sie jemand gesehen hatten.

Mit ihren blutleeren Lippen lächelten sie und sie sah aus wie ein Kind vor einem geschmückten Tannenbaum.

Der Mann neben ihr lächelte und sah mit offenem Blick zu ihnen hinüber.

„Tja Jungs", sagte er grinsend, „ihr habt sie wütend gemacht. War nett euch kennen gelernt zu haben." Dann winkte er ihnen noch gutgelaunt zu und das Gemetzel begann.

Narcissa sah nicht fiel, sie sah nur überall das Blut spritzen und hörte Menschen um Gnade betteln. Dann spürte sie wie einer der Todesser sie vor sich nahm und mit einem Messer an ihrer Kehle versuchte zu fliehen.

Der Mann mit der netten Stimme lachte.

„China, Liebling, mir scheint es wäre besser wenn du wieder zu dir kommst." hörte sie ihn sagen und dann klang es sehr nach einem Kuss, einem ziemlich Körperbetonten wenn sie das mal so sagen konnte, und auf einmal fiel der Zauber von ihr und der Mann hinter ihr stand gefangen in Unbeweglichkeit.

Narcissa blinkte, es brauchte bis sich ihre Sehschärfe wieder an die Umbebung gewohnte.

Vor ihren Augen war ein Bild wie sie es sich nicht erwartet hatte.

Da stand eine junge Frau, schwarze Haare, Wangen leicht gerötet, ihre Finger und Arme in Blut gehüllt und wurde von einem grünhaarigen Mann abgeschmust, mancherorts wurde so was auch als Vorspiel gewertet.

„Wer zum Slytherin", brachte sie dann raus, und rückte ihre Bluse halbwegs zurecht um ihre Blöße zu bedecken, „sind sie?"

Der Mann brach den Kontakt zu der Frau.

Er war eindeutig in Fahrt.

„Lyfoma Tray, mein Name, die hier ist meine Frau China. Wir sind neue Lehrer an Hogwarts. Freut mich sehr."

Vereint, fünftes Kapitel

„Nein!"

„Büde :Büh-de? Büde-Büde-Büde?"

Draco sah Ginny so an als würde er sie im nächsten Moment skalpieren.

„Nein!" sagte er noch ausdrücklicher.

Sie sah ihn nur weiterhin mit großen Augen an und verzog keine Miene.

„Büde?" Sie legte ihren Kopf ein bisschen zur Seite und machte eine Schnute.

Der blonde Junge wirkte schockiert.

„Nein." Sagte er, nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Er drückte sich tiefer in die Sofalehne hinein und betrachtete sie als wäre sie verrückt.

„Büde-Büde-Büde?" Es war ein Geräusch, so eine Art Singsang die aus ihrem Mund kam und es erinnerte ihn irgendwie an dieses Vieh, ja genau der Uhu.

Huh-huh. Huh-Huh. Genau so nervend. Nur konnte er sie wohl nicht verhexen.

„Büde?" Ginny legte ihren Kopf zur anderen Seite und starrte ihn weiterhin an. Sie blinzelte mit ihren langen Wimpern. „Büde?"

Dass konnte sie doch nicht mit ihm machen.

Das hatte er sich nicht verdient.

„NEIN!" platzte ihm dann der Kragen.

Sie ignorierte es eiskalt.

„Büde?"

Zu seinem Entsetzten spürte er wie langsam seien Mundwinkel nach oben wanderten. Die Situation war so skurril das er kurz davor war lachen zu beginnen.

Da sie machte es schon wieder.

„Büde?"

„Wird dir das nicht zu dumm?", fragte er sie scharf, sie jedoch blieb steinhart.

„Büde?"

„Ich denke nicht dran! Du kannst mich..."

„Büde?" Ein kleines Lächeln formte sich auf ihren hübschen Lippen.

Endlich ein Loch in ihrer Verteidigung. Darauf hatte er gewartet.

„Du willst also lachen?", fragte er sie und aus seinem leicht schockierten Schmunzeln wurde ein fieses, kleines Slytheringrinsen.

Nun wurden ihre Augen weit.

„Das wagst du nicht!" sagte sie schließlich.

Er grinste nur noch weiter.

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung hatte er sie zu sich gerissen, er hielt sie fest mit der einen und begann sie mit der andern auszukitzeln.

Und er wusste ganz genau wo.

Keine zwei Minuten später lag sie da mit hochroten Kopf und schrie schon förmlich das „Ich gebe auf" hinaus, doch er ignorierte es mit einem gelangweilt vorgebrachten „Büde?" Er äffte sie nach. „Tut mir leid ich habe dich wirklich nicht verstanden."

Ihre Augen funkelten ihn böse an, aber sie brachte vor Lachen kein Wort heraus.

Er lies ein bisschen von ihr ab bis sie wieder Luft bekam.

„Ich sagte ich gebe auf."

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Büde?", wiederholte er sich leise, „Tut mir leid, du redest so leise."

Ginny lag unter ihm, und funkelte ihn an.

„Ich sagte," zischte sie, „ich gebe auf."

Er sah sie an.

„Gut." Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie kurz auf die Lippen.

„Was hab ich gewonnen?"

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

„Was meinst du damit, Draco?", fragte sie mit überraschtem Blick, „Reicht es dir denn nicht dass ich deine Frau bin?" Sie sah ihn bestürzt an.

Er ließ sie betroffen noch im selben Moment los.

Das meinte sie jetzt doch nicht ernst.

Aber als sie ihnen im nächsten Augenblick noch immer so anstarrte und ihre Augen feucht wurden, spürte er doch eingewisses Unbehagen seinen Nacken entlang wandern.

Er wusste natürlich dass sie ihre Familie sehr vermisste aber er hatte nicht gedacht sie würde es jetzt schon bereuen. Das hier war das beste Monat seines Lebens gewesen und jetzt sah sie ihn so an.

Scheiße, er war weich geworden. Sein Vater würde sich jetzt sicher dumm und dämlich lachen über ihn.

„Rede doch keinen Unsinn, Virgina. Natürlich reicht es. Du bist alles was ich will."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment abschätzend an dann begann sie schallend zu lachen.

„Dein Gesicht gerade eben" sie lachte immer weiter, „oh Merlin, ich bekomme keine Luft. Ich bekomme keine Luft."

Und als sie rot anzulaufen begann und noch immer weiter lachte begann er ihr zu glauben.

Also tat er das was er sowieso gerade vorgehabt hatte und rettete nebenher noch das Leben seiner Frau. Er küsste sie so lang bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Und hörte dann einfach nicht mehr auf.

Und dann, endlich, hatte er sie so weit, und wie Merlin es wollte, wurde er doch glatt gestört.

Zwei Todesser. Und er hatte keinen Zauberstab.

Das würde lustig werden.

War der verdammte Monat denn schon um?

Brenda sah nach der Offenbarung, die Ron wieder verstummen lies zu Kendrick der noch immer neben ihr stand, sie lächelte.

„Du, ich warte draußen auf die Drei, kannst du inzwischen die Fünf hier wieder nüchtern machen. Wäre zwar komisch, ihn auf die Nase fallen zu sehen, aber mach ihn einfach nüchtern. Und Kendrick," er sah zu ihr, „er hat deine Eltern nicht getötet. Also verzichte darauf ihn umzubringen."

Der Blauhaarige starrte sie einen Moment lang an und nickte dann.

„Ich konnte dir noch nie was abschlagen, kleine Maus. Geh raus. Er lebt noch wenn du wieder kommst. Versprochen."

Sie musterte ihnen einen Moment lang und nickte ihm dann zu.

Er lächelte aufmunternd zurück. Dann verließ sie den Raum.

Und während er dann im Rucksack von Brenda kramte sah er zum Professor und grinste ihn an.

„Und haben Sie?"

Snape sah ihn an, mit seinen kleinen schwarzen Augen.

„Was gibt ihnen die Rechtfertigung diese Frage zu stellen? Ich erinnere mich nicht mit ihnen in einem solchen Kontakt gewesen zu sein."

Kendrick starrte ihn einfach an, inzwischen hatte er sich auf den Boden gesetzt und hantierte mit allerhand Flüssigkeiten.

„Professor, die Neugier diktiert mir meine Frage. Denn wie könnte ich die verfängliche Situation vergessen, die mich 100 Hauspunkte und meinen Haus den Pokal gekostet hat. Verzeihen sie, aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, muss wohl was dahinter gewesen sein."

Snape sah so aus als wollte er ihn in der Luft zerteilen.

„Sie bekamen 100 Punkte Abzug da sie nach dem Zapfenstreich volltrunken unterwegs waren."

„Mag wohl sein, und trotzdem weiß ich was ich gesehen habe. Und selbst wenn es keine verfängliche Situation gewesen ist," er grinste überlegen, „ gewunschen haben sie es sich trotzdem." Er sah seinen alten Professor tadelnd an.

„Sie können es natürlich gerne weiter leugnen."

Es war das erste Mal das jemand Snapes Nasenflügel beben sah, nun ja bis auf Kendrick der schien das schon zu kennen.

Kendrick hob eines der Gläser das er bearbeitete in die Höhe und musterte es im Licht. Er schüttelte den Kopf und fügte noch eine grüne Flüssigkeit dazu. Es machte leise puff und Rauch stieg auf.

Erst jetzt schaute er wieder auf Snape, der während er mit den schlimmeren Getränken hantiert hatte, ihn nicht gestört hatte, dazu war er zuviel Potionsmaster.

„Nun, denn Prof. Was denken sie. Ich nenne es den Muntermacher ."

Snape nickte und nun gab Kendrick sein Gesöff aus.

Arthur, Molly, Charly, Bill und auch Lucius nahmen es an und schluckten es in einem Zug.

Kendrick wartete erst gar nicht ab sondern drehte sich wieder zu seinen alten Schullehrer.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich habe beschlossen die Probe aufs Exempel zu machen und sie zu verkuppeln. Danken sie mir nicht, Professor. Noch nicht."

Es war wieder mal still, bis Bill und Charly laut losgrölten aufstanden und Kendrick heftig umarmten.

„Du verrückter Kerl du, erzähl mir alles." sagte Bill und hatte ihn schon im Schwitzkasten und Charly grinste auch hämisch.

Kendrick blickte aus seiner unglücklichen Position einfach nur auf und grinste zurück.

„Sag du mir lieber, wo du gerade zu finden bist, die süße Blonde fragt noch immer nach deiner Adresse. Als könnte sie sich nicht Eins und Eins zusammenrechnen und von Roten Haaren und gutem Zug auf Weasley setzten. Es gibt nur wenig so verrückte Kerle wie euch. Und du Charly...", der schüttelte aber nur kaum merklich und blickte auf seine Mutter, Kendrick sah ihn an und bekam einen Lachanfall.

Hermine beugte sich zu Harry und Ron.

„Bin ich die einzige, oder ist die Situation wirklich so bizarr."

„Bizarr." Entgegneten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

Die Zwillinge sahen auch zu ihnen und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Bizarr trifft es noch nicht ansatzweise."

„Was sagst du dazu Percy?" Der sah nur zu den Erwachsenen und nickte.

Brenda ging langsam hinaus aus dem vollgestopften Haus und setzte sich auf eine der Bänke in die Sonne. Es war so ein schöner Tag und sie fühlte sich extrem schlecht. Etwas rumorte in ihr und wenn sie nicht bald was dagegen unternahm würde es ihr schlecht ergehen.

Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen hustete sie und Blut klebte an ihren Hände als sie damit fertig war.

Sie betrachtete es einen Moment im hellen Schein der Sonne und wischte es dann mit einem Feuchttuch weg.

Und dann, dann kamen endlich Tray und China und hinter ihnen, ein blaues Kleid tragend Narcissa Malfoy.

Sie schien gefasst. Gut.

Brenda stand auf und ging auf sie zu.

Sie umarmte erst China, dann Tray und schließlich reichte sie ihre Hand der älteren Frau.

„Mrs. Malfoy. Ich bin erfreut sie lebend zu sehen. Ich bin die Hohepriesterin von Hogwarts, mein Name ist Brenda McCarthy."

Narcissa betrachtete Brenda einen Moment lang dann verbeugte sie sich vor ihr und schlug ihre Hand aus.

„Hohepriesterin, welche Ehre Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, ich muss mich bedanken für die Rettung in letzter Sekunde."

Brenda nickte.

„In der Tat, das sollten sie, Mrs. Malfoy. Und das können sie."

Brenda betrachtete Narcissa wie sie es mit ihr tat.

„Und was wünscht ihr von mir?" fragte Narcissa dann vorsichtig, wenngleich auch höflich.

Brenda lächelte.

„Ihr tragt einen starken, ungebannten Fluch mit euch, wie ich sehe. Ich biete euch folgenden Tausch an. Die Freiheit ihrer Familie, ihres Mannes gegen meine Hilfeleistung."

Narcissa beäugte sie.

„Was wollt ihr damit machen?" fragte sie Brenda dann. Die lächelte schal.

„Nun," sagte sie dann locker, „in meinem Körper sind mehrer duzend Flüche die nur drauf warten mich in einem schwachen Moment zu einer Schnecke zu verwandeln oder meine Gedärme platzen zu lassen. Ihr Fluch würde helfen sieben von ihnen zu eliminieren und dabei würde er sich sogar noch selbst verbrauchen. Außerdem würde ich so dem dunklen Lord noch einmal kräftig in den Arsch treten. Was halten sie davon?"

Narcissa sah sie an und nickte.

„Das klingt sehr gut. Wann und wo?"

„Hier und Jetzt. Werte Dame. Je eher desto besser, nicht wahr?" Narcissa nickte wieder.

Brenda schnippte und Tray nickte. Er stellte sich neben seine Frau.

Brenda nahm Narcissa bei der Hand.

„Zu mir, sofort!" sagte sie leise und lächelte die blonde Dame vor ihr an.

„Das wird weh tun."

Und beide grinsten sich nur an.

Während Brenda Narcissas Hand hielt, zog sie mit der anderen an einer unsichtbaren Schnur.

Nach einer Weile, Narcissa stand da mit verbissenen Lippen, bleich wie eine Mauer, gab aber keinen Ton von sich, schien Brenda erfolg zu haben , denn ihre Hand formte eine Faust und sie zog sie schwerfällig, als hinge ein Flugzeugkreuzer daran, bis über ihren Kopf. Da öffnete sie die Faust.

Brenda begann zu zucken und nach vielen Minuten, die Narcissa sie eingehend beobachtete, hörte sie auf damit und Würgen setze ein.

Und dann schlussendlich hatte Brenda vier Riesenregenwürmer hochgewürgt, die alle ein halbes Meter maßen und im Durchmesser fünf Zentimeter waren.

Sie blickte fast halbwahnsinnig auf die Tiere und begann wie wild auf innen herum zu springen.

„Ihr Scheißteile wolltet mich von innen heraus auffressen! Da habt ihr euch aber mit der falschen Hohepriesterin angelegt, kleinen Scheißviecher. Ich werde euch alle töten."

Sie nahm einen Wurm nach dem andern und zeriss sie in schierer Wut in kleine Stücke. Dann würgte sie noch mal vier von den Teilen hoch und wiederholte die ganze Prozedur.

Narcissa sah stillschweigend zu. Als es dann endlich zu Ende schien sah sie mitleidig zu dem jungen Mädchen.

Denn mehr war sie wohl nicht.

„Hohepriesterin."

„Mrs. Malfoy. Vielen Dank."

Narcissa nickte.

Dann konnte sie sich die Frage aber nicht verkneifen.

„Entschuldigt, aber wie konntet ihr Acht von ihnen überleben. Einer tötet einen erwachsenen Mann in zwei Stunden."

„Nun ich bin eine Frau, Punkt eins, und zweitens," Brenda sah sie müde an, „habe ich nie gesagt das es nur acht sind. Einer von den Scheißern ist noch da und ich fürchte, da werde ich kaum den passenden Gegenfluch noch mal finden. Aber lassen sie uns nun reingehen, ihr Mann ist in großer Sorge."

Die blonde Dame sah sie an.

„Ich bin Narcissa."

Brenda lächelte sie an.

„Und ich bin Brenda. Freut mich sehr."

Als Narcissa das Haus betrat und in das Wohnzimmer kam, sprang Lucius aus seinem Stuhl und eilte zu ihr. Drei Schritte später hatte er sie erreicht.

„Geht es dir gut. Er hat es doch... er hat."

Lucius schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

„Die Hilfe kam zur Rechten Zeit, Liebster. Fürchte nicht. Und", sie fuhr ihm über den Arm, „schau dir das mal an." Lucius tat wie ihm geheißen und studierte zuerst den einen, dann den andern Unterarm.

„Es war kein Traum?" sagte er dann als er seine Narben betrachtete die neu auf seinem Körper waren.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Lucius war aber noch nicht fertig.

„Einen Monat, einen Monat lang hast du eine Illusion über mich gelegt gehabt und ich habe es nicht bemerkt. Ha, ausgetrickst von meinen eigenen Weib. Und da fragt sich einer warum ich dich geheiratet habe."

Er dachte einen Moment lang nach.

In seinem Kopf verbanden sich die neuen mit den alten Informationen, das kaum registrierte Bild seiner Statue und der ihren Blitze in seinem Kopf auf und er wurde bleich.

„Wie kurz davor warst du zu sterben?"

Narcissa schaute ihm nicht in die Augen.

„Zwei, drei Tage. Etwa. Plus-Minus vier Stunden."

„Aha.", dann beugte er sich nach vorne und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

„Wenn hier nicht so viele Leute wäre" raunte er kaum hörbar, „würde ich jetzt in Ohnmacht fallen, weißt du das?"

Narcissa lachte ihn an.

„Deswegen hab ich es ja hier erzählt." Sie strahlte ihn wie seit Jahren schon nicht mehr an, „Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und lass mich nicht los, ja!"

Niemals. Deutete er mit seinem Mund.

Alle hatte das Wiedersehen der Malfoys verfolgt hatten, sprachlos waren im Grunde nur die jüngern der Kinder, die mit diesem Bild aufgewachsen waren, in dem ein Malfoy ein nichtsfühlender Mörder ist und nun meldete sie Molly zu Wort.

„Oh, Narcissa, wie geht es dir? Ist ja alles in Ordnung. Mein Gott ich hab die ja schon lang nicht mehr so strahlen sehen, das letzte Mal als du von dieser, wie nanntest du es, denkwürdigen Nacht wiedergekommen bist."

Lucius zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Mollandy. Bitte nicht vor den Kinder." Trotz ihrer harschen Stimme, umarmte Narcissa ihre alte Freundin herzlich.

„Ach", flüsterte sie dann schon fast lieblich, „ich habe dein loses Mundwerk vermisst."

„Es tut mir so leid wegen Rose. Wir haben es nicht einen Tag geglaubt. Dass wollte ich dir schon seit Jahren sagen." Sie hielt die ältere Slytherindame fest und lies sie erst nach einigen Sekunden los.

Narcissa sah sie hart an.

„Ja", entgegnete sie ruhig, „und mir tut es noch sehr viel mehr leid. Das kannst du mir glauben. Aber lass uns nicht in schlechten Zeiten wühlen. Hast du es auch gespürt."

Molly lachte auf.

„Gespürt?" sie sah Narcissa einfach nur an. „Mein Gott, meine Kleine war so aufgeregt, das ich mich gefragt, ob sie den armen Jungen leben lässt. Ich wusste ja nicht wer es war, aber...phuu."

Narcissa grinste.

„Draco vollkommen das Selbe. Verschossen bis über beide Ohren. Aber ich wusste es dann schon bald. Sie haben einen gemeinsamen Sockel."

„Echt, sag..." staunte Mollandy.

„Ja und die Statuen sind, oh, wunderschön."

Ein Räuspern holte sie aus dem vertrauten Geschnatter.

Es war Charlie und er war wie fast alle anwesenden Männer bis auf Ron, Harry und Kendrick, kreidebleich.

„Mum," er sah sie freundlich an, und räusperte sich noch mal, „Mum, willst du damit sagen, du, kannst so was,... du weißt schon... spüren?"

Molly sah ihren Sohn einen langen Moment lang an. Dann nickte sie genüsslich.

Er zog scharf die Luft ein. Und war damit wieder nicht alleine.

„Mum, noch eine Frage," wieder räusperte er sich, „ ahm, du weißt schon...", noch mal räusperte er sich, „...Immer!"

Molly sah ihren Sohn an. Der Raum war mucksmäuschenstill.

Es war Narcissa die das Schweigen brach.

Sie zählte die älteren Jungs von Molly ab und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Du schläfst nicht besonders viel, Mollandy?" fragte sie dann.

Die sah sie niedergeschlagen an.

„Ach weißt du in zwölf Jahren lernt man mit wenig Schlaf auszukommen. Was mir besonders jetzt zu Gute kommt, du verstehst."

Narcissa nickte mitfühlend.

„Ich versteh dich voll und ganz. Voll und ganz."

Es sei nur gesagt dass sie wirklich alle Männer hier von alten Blut bleich bis auf die Knochen geworden waren. Auch Tray. Er starrte zu seiner Frau die ihn kalt angrinste.

Er war auch der Erste der etwas sagte.

„Oh, mein Merlin, ich glaub ich muss mich übergeben gehen. Meine Mutter weiß... oh mein Merlin. Luft! Ich brauche Luft!"

Charly und Bill sahen ihn an.

„Wer immer du auch bist, Grünhaar, ich stimm dir zu. Das ist eine wirklich gute Idee. Kotzen ist eine wirklich gute Idee."

Arthur inzwischen hatte sich zu seiner Frau gedreht.

„Meine Mutter, interessehalber nur?"

Molly sah in mitleidig an.

Lucius sah nur kurz zu seiner Frau. Sie grinste ihn hämisch an.

Beide Männer sahen so aus als würden sie ernsthaft darüber überlegen ob sie wieder zurück an den Tisch mit dem Portwein gehen sollten.

Schließlich konnten Narcissa und Mollandy sich nicht mehr halten und prusteten los.

„Mein Merlin, ich glaube wir sind mit den Jahren sogar noch fieser geworden Mollandy. Schau in ihre armen Gesichter und sage mir das uns jemals etwas Größeres gelungen ist."

„Oh, Narcissa ich hab mich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so köstlich amüsiert. Wie ich dich vermisst habe." Fügte sie hinzu.

„Und ich dich."

„Willst du damit sagen, es war ein Scherz, Narcissa?" Snape meldete sich zu Wort.

Er hatte seine widerspruchslose Stimme aufgesetzt.

„Ach, Severius, natürlich. Glaubst du wir hätten nichts besseres zu tun als unseren Kindern nachzustellen. Wir haben Ehemänner. Aber das mit Ginny und Draco haben wir natürlich mitbekommen, es war lebensgefährlich, es war verboten. Wir sind Mütter, so was spüren wir. Meistens jedenfalls."

„Ihr seit nicht lustiger geworden." Sagte er böse.

„Und du hast immer noch einen Stock verschluckt. Was solls." Molly zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern.

Kendrick saß an der Seite und lachte sich mit Brenda fast bröcklig.

Dann stand diese aber auf und verbeugte sich.

„Entschuldigt, aber ich habe heute nicht ewig Zeit. Könnte ich eure Aufmerksamkeit haben, und China mach dass er aufhört zu hyperventilieren, dieses Geräusch das er dabei macht geht mir echt auf den Wecker."

Sie ignorierte China die sich zu ihrem Mann beugte und ihn ohne Rücksicht auf guten Ton abschmuste.

„Nun, gut. Wie gesagt bin ich hier um ihnen einen Mitschnitt der Hochzeit zu zeigen. Ich hoffe doch sie sind daran interessiert."

„Mitschnitt?" fragte Arthur plötzlich Feuer und Flamme.

„Ja, Mitschnitt. Hinsetzten und Ruhigsein. Ach, ja", sie funkelte in die Runde, „wer meinen Laptop anrührt ist des Todes." Dann lächetle sie wieder und war die gute alte Brenda.

„Läppi. Lade Theater 1, Projektion diese Zimmer hier in", sie dachte nach „70 Centi Höhe. Und auf 3, nein 4, 5 Meter Breite die passende Länge und Höhe. Injiziere Ginnys Hochzeit, ab Eintritt in Halle der Ahnen. Lautstärke Original. Zimmerbeleuchtung aus. Hab ich was vergessen , Läppi?"

„Mit oder ohne Zensur der Gewalttaten?" fragte der Computer, natürlich mit diesem gewaltigen Bass von Vin Diesel.

„Ohne."

„Kamerafahrten inklusive?" fragte Läppie weiter.

„Natürlich."

„Vorhang?" Er ignorierte die Ekstase von Brenda.

„Ja."

„Das wäre alles Brenda."

Brenda nickte und bis auf, nein alle sahen sie überrascht an.

Sie tat genervt.

„Setzt euch einfach hin und schaut zu. Film ab."

Es erschien eine Bühne und nachdem der Vorhang gefallen war, war der Erste der erschien Draco.

Er ging gerade vor Crabbe und Goyle, jedenfalls ziemlich wahrscheinlich her, und wirkte wie das Ausgeburt an Gelassenheit.

„Und Draco. Bitte bleib ruhig." Ergänzte Crabbe wohl seine Ausführungen.

„Ich bin ruhig."

Crabbe sah ihn nur an und machte laut Booo. Draco sprang etwas zwei Schritt auf einen Satz.

„Jetzt bist du ruhig... Woha... Das nenn ich einmal eine Ahnenhalle."

Damit begann die Vorführung.

Narcissa, Molly, Hermine und China begannen gleichzeitig zu heulen als Ginny die Halle betrat und Lucius lachte laut auf und murmelte etwas über ein nervöses Frack. Ron sagte nichts.

Als das Emanu begann grinsten noch alle, die was davon verstanden und das waren eigentlich nur die welche schon verheiratet waren, die anderen hatten vielleicht mal davon gehört, doch als Brenda das Zweifelsprechen auf Draco übertrug ging ein Raunen durch die Reihe der verheirateten Männer.

Wieder ein Mal war es Tray der sich darauf verstand die Worte ins rchtige Kleid zu verstauen.

„Läppie Stopp!" schrie er und die Fortführung wurde eingefroren, „Sag ein Mal hast du sie noch alle? Ihn die Zweifel sprechen zu lassen. Du Kleine, so was kannst du doch nicht mit dem armen Kerl machen. Das ist nicht fair. Du weißt doch worauf das hinaus läuft?" Brenda nickte und grinste genüsslich.

Sie erntete einen bösen Blick von Arthur, der noch immer zu entrüstet war um etwas zu sagen, und Lucius war über jeden Einwand hinweg sauer. Sein Sohn, die Zweifel. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Ok," sagte Ron schließlich, „weshalb wird Malfoy leiden? Ich würde es gerne wissen damit ich mich an wenigstens etwas erfreuen kann."

Tray sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Die Chancen sind groß der er beim Lindir draufgeht und von der Hochzeitsnacht will ich gar nicht sprechen. Der Druck ist so schon groß genug für uns arme Schweine, aber wenn wir nicht das Vertrauen sprechen, musst er sich erst beweisen. Das arme Schwein. Das wünscht du nicht einmal deinem ärgsten Feind."

„Aha!" Ofensichtlich begann Ron dieses Gespräch zu interessieren.

China daneben begann immer weiter zu grinsen auch wenn ihre Stimme wie immer eher unterkühlt wirkte.

„Ich finde es interessant. Und eigentlich wolltest du doch sagen, dass er so aufgegeilt ist wie kein Dritter wenn er die Leidenschaft spricht, sie aber erst in Stimmung kommen muss. Heißt lange Wartezeit. Also ich lach mich fast bröslig."

„Du hast auch einen verdammten kranken Humor."

„Häh!" sagte der jüngste Weasley.

„Ron schau es dir einfach an. Läppi weiter."

Also sahen sie weiter zu. Schließlich kam das Lindir und nachdem Ron und die Zwillinge beruhigt waren und sie Brenda nicht mehr töten wollten, weil sie ihrer kleinen Schwester weh getan hatten.

Dann war es vorbei. Die Zwei waren geheilt.

Und Ron war noch immer der Meinung Malfoy hätte seine Schwester mit einem Zauber an sich gebunden.

Da lachte Brenda.

Sie räusperte sich.

„Ok, das hab ich nur versehentlich mit geschnitten. Ich war so fertig nach der Hochzeit das ich nicht abgeschalten habe. Das eine ist nur Ton, könnte aber aus einer Komödie stammen, und das andere ist, na ja seht selbst. Danach bist selbst du davon überzeugt das dein Schwager deiner Schwester mit Haut und Harren verfallen ist."

„Als ob das jetzt nicht schon klar wäre." sagte Lucius trocken.

„Läppi Audi 4.3 ab:"

Draco:„Geht das Ding irgendwie runter?"

Ginny:„Das hättest du wohl gerne."

Draco:„Du hast keine Ahnung du hast ja keine Ahnung."

Ginny:„Wie fandest du mein Kleid?"

Draco:„Atemberaubend"

Ginny:„Und die Hochzeit?"

Draco:„Schmerzhaft, aber angebracht."

Ginny:„Schmerzhaft, aye. Angebracht aye. Schön auch? ...Sag es. Ich möchte es hören."

Draco:„Dein Anblick hat mir die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst, so überwältigt war ich. Ich hätte dich am Liebsten vor den Dreien verführt." Ein Schnipsen, „Einfach so."

Da lachte sie.

Ginny:„Glaubst du ernsthaft es ging nur dir so?"

Draco:„Ginny, dein Kleid"

Ginny:„Bitte?"

Draco:„Virginia, Ginny,... bitte, zieh das Kleid aus...Soll ich flehen?"

Ginny:„Würdest du?".

Draco:„Du bist nicht sehr fair, Virginia Magdalena Malfoy, überhaupt nicht fair."

glockenhelles Lachen

Ginny:„Würdest du?". Rascheln.

Pause.

Draco:„Nein"

Ginny:„Hab ich mir schon gedacht."

Tray sah auf und begann zu klatschen.

„Das ist mein persönlicher neuer Held. Mein persönlicher neuer Held! Er ist durch das Emanu der Leidenschaft gegangen und wiedersagt. Hätte ich nie geschafft. He, Blondschopf," rief er zu Lucius, „du kannst stolz auf deinen Jungen sein."

Auch Lucius schien den Tränen nahe.

Arthur war wieder Mal sprachlos.

China sah aus als hätte sie ein Splattermoviemonster gesehen.

„Wow. Respekt." brachte sie hinaus.

„Hallo, er schläft gerade mit meiner Schwester!" rief Ron halbhysterisch, bis jetzt eben hatte er noch den Glauben an eine gute Welt gehabt. Seine Schwester und MALFOY! Oh- Merlin.

Brenda sah ihn an.

„Läppi, spiel MORGEN", sagte sie gelassen. Danach würde er Ruhe geben.

Der Vorhang ging wieder auf.

Ginny schlief noch im Bett als Draco aufwachte und sich mit der linken Hand den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb. Die andere war besetzt denn Ginny hatte sich eng an gekuschelt hatte ihren Kopf so vergraben dass er nur den Wall roter Haare sehen konnte.

Ein schmales Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit. Er bleib so ruhig er konnte liegen, aber nach einer Weile packte ihn die Ungeduld.

Er griff nach seiner Hose die nicht unweit entfernt lag, aber es ging sich um Haaresbreite nicht aus, sonst hätte er sie geweckt.

Dann schien er sich an etwas zu erinnern, denn das Slytheringrinsen war plötzlich wieder da.

Er schloss die Augen und scheinbar grundlos schwebte dann ein kleines Kästchen aus der Hose, genau in seine Hand.

Er grinste selbstgefällig.

Leise öffnete er es und nahm daraus einen schmalen Goldring heraus.

Er war wunderschön gearbeitet und hatte in das Weißgold eingesetzte kleine Blumen aus weißen Diamanten und jeweils in der Mitte eine Tupfer Bernstein.

Er konzentrierte sich und nun war in der Innenseite eine Gravur erkennbar. Ohne das sie es bemerkte steckte er ihn ihr an den Ringfinger der linken Hand.

Dann kam sein Ring, durchaus als protziger zu bezeichnen, wenn auch schön gearbeitet. Er war von gleichem Metall wie der ihre und trug nur einen Stein der sich auf dem Rund in der Mitte als Strich eingesetzt befand und die ganze Runde ging.

Auch diesen hielt er kurz in der Hand und es war eine Gravur zu sehen.

Er gab ihn auf den Ringfinger seiner linken Hand, legte das Kästchen beiseite und war bald wieder eingeschlafen.

Ein Schrei weckte ihn.

Sofort war er wach, schreckte auf und nahm seine Frau in den Arm.

Es war niemand da.

Er sah sie fragend an.

Doch die bekam das gar nicht mit, zu sehr war sie mit einem bestimmten Finger ihrer linken Hand beschäftigt.

Er atmete unauffällig wieder aus.

„Mein Merlin, Draco, der ist wunderschön. Einfach nur wunderschön."

Draco setze sich ein bisschen auf und lehnte sich gegen die Polster.

„Ich ging durch die Stadt auf der Suche nach einem Ring der deiner Schönheit gerecht werden könnte, doch leider fand ich nur dass."

Ginny sah ihn einen Moment an, dann wurde sie rot.

Sie gab ihn einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Wieder eine Wette mit Brenda?"

Er lachte auf aber schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie sah noch mal auf ihren Ring lehnte sich genüsslich gegen ihn und seufzte.

„Für eine Drei nicht schlecht, muss ich sagen." Hauchte sie.

„Bitte?"

„Du sagtest vor, mein Merlin, dreieinviertel Jahren, ich wäre eine Drei."

Draco sah sie entspannt an, aber in seinen Augen war ein leicht tadelnder Ton zu finden.

„Nein, Virginia, was ich sagte lief darauf hinaus das du eine Eins wärst die ich als drei werten musste weil ... ich Einsen verführe und das wäre schlecht gewesen. Vater hätte mich getötet. Ich und eine Weasley. Diese Vorstellung alleine schon, so lächerlich. Stell dir das nur mal vor. Du und ich, womöglich noch verheiratet. Ts." Sie sah zu ihm hoch und begann zu lachen.

„Oder,", nahm sie dann das Spiel auf, „mein Merlin, dass wir beide feststellen wir sind über beide Ohren in einander verliebt und wenn wir uns nur küssen würden könnten wir nie wieder aufhören. Und, möge Gryffindor mir vergeben, das ich nur daran denke, das es die berechnende Weasleygöre war die sich zu dem armen, unschuldigen Malfoyjungen schlich, mitten in der Nacht..."

„und ihn sporadisch heimsuchte wie ein Gespenst. Weiß Merlin, ich habe während dieser Wochen mehr als nur ein Mal an meinem Verstand gezweifelt.", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

Sie lachte.

„Wirklich?"

Er nickte.

„Du, Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Was steht im Ring?"

„Hast du noch gar nicht nachgeschaut?" fragte er sie überrascht.

Ginny sah ihn an. Sie schüttelte zuerst den Kopf doch dann nickte sie.

Natürlich hatte sie es schon gelesen.

Sie wollte es nur noch einmal hören.

„Also gut", sagte er, sichtlich geschlagen, „Da steht: Weil du mich zum Lachen bringst und du mein Leben erhellst. Ok?"

Sie sah ihn finster an.

„Ich liebe dich, steht auch noch da."

Sie nickte.

„Ja, dann hab ich sogar richtig gelesen.", sagte sie erleichtert, „Und was steht bei dir?"

„Mein Geheimnis." Sein Gesicht war wie Stein.

„Oh." Sie seufzte. Dann drehte sie sich ein bisschen und küsste ihn.

Etwa zehn verstandraubende Sekunden später hatte sie den Ring von seinem Finger, sah ihn kurz an, nicht ohne dabei weiter zu küssen und steckte ihn wieder zurück an seinen Finger.

Schließlich hatte er wieder seine Stimme gefunden.

„Du erfährst nichts. Versuch es gar nicht erst." fuhr er harsch fort.

Sie nickte. „Ach, dann, was bleibt mir anderes übrig, erpresse ich dich wieder ein Mal." Sie flüsterte ihm leise ein paar Worte ins Ohr.

„Woher weißt du das schon wieder?" quickte er überrumpelt. Sie stahl ihm einfach sein Markengrinsen.

„Mein Geheimnis." Äffte sie ihn nach.

Der Vorhang fiel wieder und Ron, seine Brüder, Harry, sogar Lucius und Narcissa starrten leicht überrascht auf die Leinwand. Nur Arthur war nicht im geringsten überrascht, er hatte schon immer gewusst das Ginny wirklich viel von ihrer Mutter hatte.

Soviel zu der armen, verführten Ginny, die aus den Klauen des bösen Mannes befreit werden musste.

„Naja, vielleicht verdienen sie einander." war alles was Ron dann rausbrachte.

Todesser.

Na toll.

Ginny sah die zwei Männer an und räkelte sich unbeeindruckt.

„Ist das Monat schon vorbei?" gähnte sie gleichgültig.

„Ja", entgegnete er grinsend, „wie es scheint. Sie stören meine Herren."

Deren Augen funkelten.

„Ihr werdet..."

„Wenn ihr auch nur daran denkt mir oder meinem Mann weh zu tun, seit ihr tot." sagte sie ruhig.

Die beiden Männer begutachteten ihre Opfer und fielen im nächsten Moment um, wie Halme im Wind.

Ginny war überrascht.

Draco sah sie nur so an.

„Uups!" brachte sie dann heraus.

„Uups!" wiederholte er. „Verdammt, Virginia ich sagte dir doch du musst vorsichtiger sein, wenn du was sagst. Du hast sie gerade getötet."

Er konzentrierte sich und im nächsten Moment verschwanden die Leichen aus dem Zimmer.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte er sie. Sie nickte.

Dann sah sie ihn mit ihren großen Augen an.

Er nickte.

„Na gut, du sollst deinen Willen haben, aber Virginia. Nach meinen Regeln."

Sie küsste ihn auf der Stelle.

Während die Weasleys sich über die Hochzeit stritten saßen Narcissa und Molly abseits.

Plötzlich sahen sie sich an.

„Ist das Versöhnungssex?" fragte Narcissa.

Molly schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich würde sagen, es ist Brauche körperliche Unterstützung -Sex. Die Todesser sind tot."

Narcissa grinste.

„Er ist wie sein Vater. Echt, wie sein Vater."

„Solange er nicht wie Cicero ist, brrr."

Da lachten beide lauthals los.

Vereint, Epilog 

Die Gänge von Hogwarts schienen ihr noch nie so dunkel wie heute.

Immer wieder drehte sie sich um, beobachtete jeden Schatten, jede Bewegung, hörte auf jedes Geräusch.

Von ganz nah Schritte, mehr als nur eine Person, sie waren hinter ihr her.

Sie versteckte sich in einem Schatten und verdunkelte ihn noch durch einen Zauberspruch.

Hoffentlich würden sie einfach nur an ihr vorbei gehen.

Warum,fragte sie sich, warum nur?

Warum hatte Draco die Weasleygöre nicht nur einfach vögeln können, nein er musste sie heiraten! Und er schmiss die Schule dafür.

Und damit alle Verpflichtungen die er hatte.

Wenn noch nicht ein Mal sie hier noch sicher war vor Übergriffen in der ...

„Und da haben wir sie auch schon. Komm raus aus dem Schatten.", sagte seine einlullender Tenor.

„Oh, Deem", sie zeigte sich, „ich hatte dich gar nicht bemerkt. Dich und", ihre Stimme war kalt und distanziert aber ihr Herz raste so sehr das sie sich sicher man würde die Halsschlagader pulsieren sehen, „deine Freunde. Kann ich für euch etwas tun?" fragte sie die Siebtklässler höflich und vorsichtig.

Deem lachte, und seine Freunde taten es ihm gleich.

„Das hoffe ich doch, Pansy. Jetzt wo Malfoy nicht mehr da ist, ersehnten wir du würdest auch uns deine Dienste erweisen. Oder nein, warte," sagte er dann und lächelte verschlagen, seine hellgrünen Augen leuchteten lüstern, „eigentlich bestehen wir darauf."

Wieder lachten seine Freunde.

Und er lachte auch.

Pansy starte die Vier furchtlos an.

„Das denke ich nicht." War alles was sie sagte und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

Doch einer von Deems Vasallen war schneller und schrie ein kurzes Exiplarisiumus, und gegen ihren Willen sprang ihr der einzige Schutz aus den Fingern.

Deem lächelte sie an.

„Wie ich sagte, wir bestehen darauf." Er strich sich über die schulterlangen brauen Haare und zupfte seinen Kragen wieder zurecht. „Du bist nirgendwo sicher. Aber wenn du dich wehren willst, ich spiele gerne Katz und Maus."

Pansy sah ihn einen Moment abschätzend an.

„Das glaub ich dir gern, mein Mäuschen.", sagte sie trocken.

Seine Antwort war sein eiskalter Handrücken, der sie mit voller Wucht vom Boden hob und sie gegen die nächste Wand schmetterte.

Deems Augen blitzen unter seinen feinen, aristokratischen Augenbrauen hervor und glühten vor Wut.

„Mein Vater ist ein guter Mann. Von ihm habe ich gelernt wie mit Frauen umzugehen ist, die nicht sehen wem sie dienen haben. Ich bin sicher," sagte er kalt, „es wird dir gefallen."

Er blickte zu seinen Freunden.

„Haltet sie fest, und achtet darauf dass sie nicht schreien kann.", fauchte er mit einem Ansatz eines Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Pansy blickte sich zu allen Seiten um, noch immer waren die Korridore leer und alles war leise und still. Sie konnte ihr Herz noch immer rasen hören und sehen wie die groben Kerle immer näher an sie ran rückten.

Auch wenn sie nach außen ihre Panik nur dadurch zeigte dass sich kleine Schweißperlen auf ihrer hohen Stirn bildeten, so war sie innen fassungs- und orientierungslos.

Hilflos.

Chancenlos.

Und dann hatten sie die Kerle auch schon gepackt und rissen ihr den Rock vom Leib.

Und gerade als es wirklich schlimm geworden wäre hörte sie eine Stimme, die anders war als die welche sie verfolgten.

„Lasst sie los." war alles was sie hörte und dann ...

Die vier jungen Männer drehten sich zur Stimme hin.

Und begannen schallend zu lachen. Denn es war niemand anderer als Potter.

Der jedoch verzog noch nicht einmal die Miene.

Im Vergleich zum letzten Jahr war er wieder ein gewaltiges Stück gewachsen, er trug eine neue Brille die scheinbar nur aus kleinen Gläsern bestehen zu schien, seine Haare waren gewachsen und standen ihm wuschlig vom Kopf weg. Und, das war neu, er wirkte sehr selbstsicher.

„Ich wusste ihr seit schwer von Begriff", ätzte er, „aber ein so einfaches Kommando solltet so gar ihr verstehen. Lasst. Sie. Gehen."

Deem grinste hämisch auf ihn herab, die drei Zentimeter.

„Und was sollte für uns dabei herausspringen, Narbenjunge."

Nun grinste Harry überlegen.

„Lasst mich mal überlegen." sagte er dann.

„Ich habe Voldemordt schon drei Mal besiegt, ihn zwei Mal in ein Patt gelockt, schätzungsweise mehr Menschen umgebracht als ihr, und habe meinen Zauberstab auf euch gerichtet. Die Frage sollte also eher lauten, was könnt ihr für mich tun damit ich euch nicht in Schnecken verwandle und euch Hagrids Lieblingstieren zum Fraß vorwerfe? Ihr wisst schon die Dinger mit der extrem langsamen Verdauung, wo ihr noch nach vier Tagen im Todeskampf liegt. Frage, also: Was bietet ihr mir?"

Deem und seine Meute sahen ihn überrascht an.

Der langhaarige Slytherin zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry.

Seine Kumpel taten es ihm gleich.

Harry tat nichts.

„Was sagst du nun, Brillenschlange?" sagte Deem hämisch.

Harry zuckte noch nicht mal mit den Schultern.

„Ich wiederhole meine Frage nur noch diese eine Mal, Slytherin. Was bietet ihr mir?"

Die Slytherin wurden unruhig.

Ein Gryffindor würde nicht bluffen. Er meinte es also ernst.

Deem sah zu seinen Freunden und senkte dann seinen Stab.

„Du kannst sie haben, sie wäre den Aufwand sowie so nicht Wert gewesen." äffte er und ging schnell, so schnell es sein Stolz es erlaubte von dannen.

Harry eilte zu dem Häufchen Elend das in der Dunkelheit lungerte.

Als er ihr Gesicht sah, erschrak er deutlich.

„Panswrick, du?"

Er hatte sie im ersten Moment gar nicht erkannt. Sie trug ihre Haare nun in einem tiefen Erdbraun und länger, sie legten sich in sanft an ihr Gesicht.

Unter ihren langen Wimpern sahen sie die hellbraunen Augen an und unmerklich nickte sie.

„Darf ich deinen Umhang haben?" fragte sie ihn dann. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den schlechten Zustand in dem sie sich befand.

Ihre Bluse war aufgerissen, sie hielt sich die Fetzen davon vor den Körper. Ihr Rock war halb hinuntergerutscht, wenn man es dann so bezeichnen durfte.

„Natürlich" Er reichte ihr seinen Umhang ohne Umschweife. .

Sie hüllte sich darin ein und verschwand fast darin.

Dann kramte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und stand auf.

„Potter", sie drehte sich zu ihm, „Kein Wort zu jemanden, das regele ich auf meine Weise." Sie schien mit sich zu hadern. „Und Potter. Pass auf dein Schlammblut auf, und auf jede eurer Frauen. Und die kleinen hübschen Jungs. Das Malfoy- Dekret ist gefallen. Jetzt sind wir alle Freiwild."

In einer kurzen, adretten Bewegung drehte sie sich von ihm weg, doch er hielt sie zurück.

„Was meinst du damit. Welches Dekret?"

Pansy lachte.

„Mach sie zu deiner Freundin, fick sie, lass sie fallen. Aber tust du das gegen ihren Willen, sorge ich dafür dass sie dir die Knochen brechen und dir die Haut abziehen. Nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolgen und ganz sicher nicht alles." Sie blickte ihn an. „Das ist das Malfoydekret. Und da er wohl nicht mehr zurückkommt, würde ich mal sagen, das wird ein verflucht anstrengendes Jahr. Ich muss jetzt meine kleinen Mädchen und Burschen beschützen gehen."

Sie ging schnell los.

Dann blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch mal um.

„Und Potter – Danke."

Sie verschwand um eine Ecke.

_Ende "Die ERBEN VON: Vereint"_

_Beginnt jetzt nebenher mit: Vorn gelben ringelblumen und blutroten Margariten, wenn ihr es noch nicht getan habt. _

_So langsam könnt ihr auch die anderen Sidekicks lesen. _

_alle bis auf Remus und Slytherin_

_Der nächste Teil von Die ERben von heißt "Schein und SEin."_

_Lest rein und KOMMENTIERT_


End file.
